Temptation
by bearhow
Summary: Raven is tempted by her demonic side. Will she give in? And what's Beast Boy doing with that knife? Picks up right after "Feelings"
1. If at first you don't succeed

**Welcome to the rewrite of "Temptation"**

 **Since this will only be read by a few of you, I wont have any authors notes, except to mention the Poll I have and to make sure you go over and cast your vote. I hope you enjoy but remember don't read on until I give the okay.**

 **On with the show**

 **Chapter 1-If at first you don't suceed . . . .**

 **Over a thousand years ago**

The Red Witch of Azarath, Amberlyn, began pacing back and forth, her unseen minions following her with their eyes, awaiting her to give them orders, but she was to furious to speak at the moment. Her black dress trailed behind her with her bare feet padding against the cold stone ground, her face set in a deep frown even from under the scarlet mask that covered the right half of her face, her green eyes never leaving the ground. As she would turn from her pacing her blood red hair would whip around revealing pale, smooth skin, until finally her rage had subsided enough that she was able to speak.

"Where is Landon!?" she shrieked outloud to no on in particular. She was met with silence so her furious gaze was turned to her underlings. "Where is that treacherous little worm!?" Again empty glowing black and red eyes stared back, not speaking until. . .

"He hasn't been found, my lady."

She stared into the darkness, the shape of a man froming from the shadows. A blonde haird, bearded man, with red eyes stepped casually to the witch, his face set, not showing the least amount of fear from the fuming red head. She approached him, pure fury on her face. "Find. . . him." she said through her teeth. "I want that little snake FOUND!" She looked up to the others around her. "Find him! And the remained dragon knights! NOW!" The eyes vanished one by one into the shadows.

"I do not understand the problem my lady. The war is over, victory belongs to you."

She turned to him. "Victory is NOT mine, Marik, until the bodies ofEVERY single dragon knight are at my feet. If there is the slightest chance that they are still alive, then there is a chance they can come back and rip apart everything that I have fought to accomplish!" The one called Marik was still unphased, but her ranting wasn't finished. "And Landon," she spat the name out like it was a disgusting piece of food, "He . . . betrayed ME! I trusted him and he BETRAYS ME?!" The space around them began to quake under the witch's rage.

Marik snickered. "Well thats what you get working with demons-"

Amberlyn glared at him. "And what of you? Will you turn on me given the chance?"

Marik returned to his stoic expression. "I have no intention of betraying you, now or ever."

Amberlyn scanned the demon with a solid stare, looking for deciet, but even for an emotionless creature she couldn't find any. "And your creatures? Did you intend for them to melt?"

Marik shuffled his shoulders at the sound of his failures being brought up. "Like I've told you before, the 'homemade' leviathans I created were only going to last a few months tops, I'm amazed they lasted this long. The original leviathans were created by fallen angels, not something I can do, but like I said your victory is ensured even without my creatures."

Amberlyn shook her head, her red hair whipping around her face. "No. As long as Tharog, Drake, and my twin brother and twin sister are still not found there is still a chance for retaliation." She growled in pure disgust. "It was one thing when my twin brother Jaraclow created those . . . brutish beings, but Malundra MOTHERING one!?" She twisted her face in furious revolsion at the idea of her twin sister actually caring one of those beasts in her womb. Giving herself to one of THEM. Bile rose in her throat at the thought.

Marik watched the witch as she paced and ranted, she was angry and exhausted. Guess having your face permenantly scared by a dragon makes you a little cranky. "What would you have me do my lady?" he asked her.

Amberlyn looked at him, her face in thought. "I need you to create soldiers."

Marik snorted a laugh. "I already tried that-"

"No you tried to recreate soldiers. I want you to start from scratch, completely fresh." Amberlyn seemed to calm down, staring blankly as she spoke into Marik's face. She came closer to him. "My dear Marik, I want you to create the perfect . . . animal. And I don't care how long it takes."

. . . . .

And that's what he did. For thousands of years he traveled the planet looking for the right ingrediants, the right creatures, the right monsters, but nothing compared to the complete and utter ferocity and power that the ancient leviathans provided. Fallen angels that sought mortal form so they possessed the bodies of mortal men and women, but became twisted, deformed, ravenous, hungry . . . unstopable. He was able to replicate the creatures, but they lasted a few months at best before dissolving, but they did their intended directive. The complete annialation of the Dragon Knight speices. Even if the dragon master Tharog was never found, and neither was his nephew, Drake, Marik was confident that the beasts would never be a problem again. Still his thirst to create, and destroy wouldn't be satisfied until he did as instructed by the Red Witch.

To create the perfect animal.

That brought him here. A thousand years later. To the 21st Century. A prison in Los Angeles.

Marik, donning a new look with longer dirty blonde hair and beard, a brown leather motorcycle jacket, but kept the same dark dead stare, sat looking over a file in a prison visitor room. He glanced up at the man that had given him a file, a man with jet black hair, and ice blue eyes in an orange prison uniform looked to him with nervous grin, hoping he had given the demon what he was asking for.

Marik closed the file. "So this is all you have on your nephew?" he asked.

The man, an inmate at Los Angeles prison, scoffed. "What do you mean 'is that it' that's two years worth of data on my nephew. He's everything your looking for!"

To be honest Marik was VERY impressed with what he was looking at, but he didn't want this human to know that. While not a salesman like many of his other demon brethern he knew how to read humans, their vices, their souls, their dreams, everything. Unfortunately he didn't see anything inherently different about this human. Money, power, blah blah blah. How he was the uncle of such an extraordinary being was beyond him. He only came across this individual when he began outsourcing to various scientists that participated in more . . . questionable and less then ethical experimentations.

T.O. Morrow, Professor Ivo, a Doctor Chang, to name a few, but suddenly he hit paydirt, and it was in the file he now held in his hands.

Marik glanced at the human. "I'll need to see if he'll work for my own unique brand of experiments, but if he does well . . . I think you'll have a deal."

The inmate's face dropped from pleading to anger. "No, no! You said you would get me out of here-"

"If the information you provided leads me to what I desire and I have yet to know that with just a few words on a piece of paper."

He got to his knees drawing the attention of guards monitoring the visiting room. "No! We had a deal!" he screamed, but Marik just stood up with the folder and left the prison as cooly as he arrived without another word to the screaming inmate, who was now being hauld away by prison gaurds. "NO ONE CHEATS NICHOLAS GALTRY!" he screamed. "NO ONE!"

* * *

 **Jump City.**

Marik walked around the giant silo, glancing up at the three corpses dangling over the green liquid. When he entered this new age he was amazed at the leaps and bounds scientists had made when it came to, what they called, performance enhancement. It wasn't to far off from what he was trying to accomplish, only he was trying a combination of 21st century science, and years of sorcery. Most would argue that the two were similar if not the exact same, and Marik might agree, but he didn't care as long as it got results, and after everything he had learned about this young man he was hopeful.

He finished draining the remaining blood from the corpses. The unfortunate individuals possessed by demons, demon blood coursing through their veins with slit throats. He glanced into the silo, with his powers giving the mixture a quick stir making the goop a greenish hue, then slammed the lid shut. After hiding the bodies he returned to the lab, and waited. It wasn't an hour later when his test subject had arrived.

. . . . .

"You wimps think you can take down Adonis?! Bring it on!"

"Dude, it is totally brunged! . . . . Branged?"

"Ooh, bad grammer. That oughta scare him."

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

The results were . . . incredible! Even the human who was in the way of the chemicals gave a breathtaking performance. It would be easy to look over the human in greater detail later, but the shape shifter? Marik was still in awe at the pure POWER he demonstrated, the primal fury, the incredible mindless rage. It was . . . . breathtaking. He had to get it, he had to replicate it somehow, he had to create an army of these creatures that would bring this world to it's knees. He had found-

"Marik."

A voice from one of his subordinates caught his attnetion. "What is it?" he asked.

His underling had an joyous grin on his face. "The time of his arrival approaches." was all he said.

Marik raised a brow. "You'll have to be more specific-"

"The terrible! The conquror of worlds! Trigon, the magnificent, his time is at hand."

Mairk's eyes fell wide. "Y-your sure of this?"

"Oh yes. In a few short months, his gem will reach her sixteenth year, and when she does, the end will begin."

* * *

 **Present Day. Gotham City**

The time. Midnight. The place on old abandoned church just outside of Gotham City. The sky. Clear showing off a brilliant full moon basking the city below in it's glow. The night was calm which was odd for a place like Gotham, still it was the perfect night. Inside the church sat men and women in the wooden, and decrepit benches, so much so that the slightest movement would send a loud creak echoing throughout the intire church. Each person was dressed in long crimson robes with hoods drapped over their heads. Candles were lit and lined the outside of the benches and was the only source of light filling the dark space, giving an errie glow over it's occupants, but with heads down in some kind of prayer, no one noticed.

Finally a man dressed in the same long scarlet robe emerged from the behind a long curtain and stood at the front of the congregation. The difference was that his robe had gold trim along the sides of his robe along with a gold pendent around his neck in the shape of a pentagram. In front of him was an alter with a scarlet cloth drapped over the top and on the alter lay different, antique items. A brass bowl filled with various herbs, plants and powders, a chalice filled with a thick red liquid which was persumed to be blood, and a large knife. With everything set he raised his arms addressing his guests.

"My brothers and sisters." His voice boomed throughout the church, the candles flickering slightly. "We gather tonight to finish our master's work," with one hand he gestured to the back of the church. "Please bring in our masters bride."

Everyone turned as the doors opened, an ungodly creaking noise penetrating the air as they did so. In walked four men in red robes and in the center, they were escouting a young women dressed in a snow white gown with a hood drawn over her head. Her head was down as she walked the aisle to the front of the church glacning at those who stared at her with envy, like she was the luckiest women alive. As they came to the alter the ones in red robes seperated to different sides of the alter, to the left and right, then turned to face the congregation. The women in white, nervously, knealt before the alter.

The man leaned over to the alter to her and lifted her chin to meet his gaze, her eyes trembling with fear. "It's okay my child. Tonight you will help create the greatest treasure in creation, and in return you will be rewarded in ways you can't even imagine." She gave a small smile, though she wasn't sure what it meant she was just glad for once in her abusive life, she was needed. He took his hand away and addressed his followers. "Three years ago our master, Trigon the Great, ascended to this plane. However his greatness was taken away from us by the very being HE created to be his entrance into our world. He gave her LIFE and he was rewarded with hate, and was TAKEN from us!" he shouted angrily, frightening the young women beneath him. The church echoed with angry mumuring until the priest raised his hands motioning for everyone to be quiet, his voice becoming calmer. "Fear not my brothers and sisters. For tonight we shall create a new gem, and in sixteen short years our master will be given another portal to which he will enter to our world. First he will take this pathetic planet and then the universe will be his to command with US by his side!" There was quiet cheering coming form the conregation now. The women before him was still confused by all of this, but she smiled nontheless.

To be honest she never saw herself doing this in a million years. But she wanted out of her old life. An abusive father, an abusive husband, no job, no money, no friends. At least these people promised her something, promised to need her for something important. No one had ever needed her before.

The man looked up a the roof which allowed a little bit of moon light to enter into the church, then looked down to the pale and beautiful young women who was still kneeling before him.

"It is time." he said softly. The room erupted in low humming, the worshiper swaying side to side producing an unholy creaking from the old benches that was lowder then anything else in that church practically drowning out their humming. The man grabbed the chalice and dipped his two fingers into the red liquid which smelled strongly of metal. He brought his fingers to the womens forehead just above her eyes and made two marks. Then he motioned for her to close her eyes, as she did he covered her eye lids in the thick liquid giving the illusion that she had four red eyes. Then he brought his fingers up again tracing a symbol that looked like an S on her forehead.

He set the chalice down and picked up the knife, and with one smooth motion dragged the knife acoss his palm, draining his own blood in the large cup. Then he began to chant as his own blood trickled into the bowl.

 _ **"Attenrobendum eos, ad consiendrum, ad ligandum eos, potiter et solvendum, et ad, congregontum eos, coram me.**_ Trigon our lord and king. Come before us!" A gust of wind blew through the church blowing the candles out and opening and slamming doors, and window shutters plunging the church into complete darkness that not even the full moon could illuminate. The woman was frightned, but stayed with her head bowed staring intently at the floor, the creaking of the benches intensifying, the wind howling, and the humming louder. Until finally. . . . .

. . . . silence. . .

. . . .

The only sounds to be heard was the steady breathing of the worshipers.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . . then . . . .

"I'm sorry. Trigon the terrible is not in right now. Would you like to leave a message?"

Whispers filled the darkness accompanied by the sounds of footsteps walking towards the alter and each time they passed a candle it was lit with a tiny flame piercing through the darkness. A man dressed in a dark two button suit with black hair, five o'clock shadow, and a bright handsome smile was walking with his hands in his pants pockets towards the alter.

The young woman and the priest looked at the new comer oddly, but once the shock of this intrusion wore off, the priest raised the knife at the stranger. "Who do you think you are coming here?" he bellowed.

The man stopped, looking confused, spoke to them in a smooth english accent. "That's odd for a second there I thought you called for the king of demons?"

The robed man looked bewildered. "We summoned our lord and master Trigon the Great."

The enlishman was now behind the young women who was looking up at him with confusion, but not fear. "Yeeeeeeeah about that," he addressed, "You see Trigon was beatin three years ago, and sent to some . . . . shit hole, I don't know. Now he's more of a whithered husk, ya know fetal position on the floor kind of thing. So he wont be making any house calls today." He looked at the women. "You do know what they were planning for you yes?" All she could do was stare at the charming man, a very cold feeling radiating off of him that made her shake even more then she already was. "I'll take stunned silence as a no. Once Trigon got here you were to be his . . . how do I put this delicately . . . sex toy, and the child you were going to bare was to be his entrance into this world." Her eyes sparked with horror at was this man was telling her. "I take it they 'casually' forgot to mention that? Tsk tsk tsk, always read the fine print darling."

She couldn't speak, her brain unable to command her mouth to speak. She had never had a child before, but it was a joy she had always wanted, and the very thought of her child being nothing more then a . . . tool terrified and angered her. More then anything now though she was hurt. Just like everyone else in her life, they were just using her. She looked up to the priest. "I-Is this. . . true?" He didn't say anything, but glared angrily at the man who had ruined their ritual.

"Yea well," the british man interrupted, "don't worry one nighters with demons isn't always that bad." He winked at her and clicked her tongue which, for some reason she found flattering. He wasn't the one she was spending the night with was he?

Once they saw this wasn't going the way it was planned, the men and women from began to stand and rush for the doors. With a wave of his hand, the doors slammed shut, and would not open no matter how hard they tried to pry them open. "Now now now, mass isn't over yet." He said coldly.

The robed man stood with the knife in hand ready to attack. "You have no-"

The women still kneeling at the alter stood up in time for the priests head to be sliced off his shoulders and go tumbling down the asiles. In horror she saw a man in black body armor and an orange and black mask kick the priests body over the alter, a katanna in his hand dripping blood onto the church floor. She had enough, and on the spot she fainted into the arms on the british man.

He stood with her bridal style and turned to the remaining members. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got things to do, but before I go I would like to introduce you to a very dear friend of mine." He turned to the swordsman. "He's a virgo, enjoys long walks on the beach, candle lit dinners and the sweet soothing sounds of the backstreet boys. Ladies and genltmen please welcome, Slade Wilson." The one known as Slade stepped forward drawing the other katanna from his back.

"You all play nice now." The british man, along with the women in his arms, vanished in a puff of black mist.

* * *

Landon stood outside an open car door with the women laying across the backseat, a glass of scotch in his hands. Standing in front of him was another man dressed in a dark grey suit, a red tie and black shoes. He had thick black rimmed glasses with fine combed dark brown hair. In his hands he held an Ipad that he was swiping his finger across.

He adjusted his glasses. "Okay Mister Landon we have-"

"Shh." Landon held up a hand. "Wait a second." He cocked his head to the side as he listened. Suddenly they started to hear the sounds of screaming from inside the church. Landon sighed and smiled. "Music, sweet sweet music." He turned to his assistant taking a drink. "You were saying, Chip?"

Chip nodded looking back at his Ipad, ignoring the screams filling the night air. "We have located all the factions of Trigon loyalists among the humans, however we haven't been able to locate all the loyalists among the demons."

Landon scrunched his face. "Are they all factions among demons from MY hell?"

"It's looking that way sir."

Landon groaned. "Why is it my subjects have a hard time listening to me?"

Chip shuffled nervously. "That brings me to another point sir." He clicked a few buttons on the Ipad and handed it to the demon king. "Here are your latest approval ratings."

Landon took the Ipad. "Ewgh." he groaned. "That good?"

Chip nodded. "Sorry sir. It's just that a lot of the inhabitants of the pit doubt your ability to lead."

This wasn't really news to Landon, he was very aware that his ability to lead was questioned, but with more and more factions joining Trigon's cause was trouble for him. He handed the Ipad back. "Thoughts?"

Chip shrugged. "The only idea I have sir is to show your true nature to your subjects. Word had gotten around about the slaughter you dealt, which increased your numbers slightly."

Landon raised a brow at this. "Is that so?" You could see the wheels in Landon's head turning. As they stood there they saw one of the worshipers kicked the doors out and stumbled out of the church. He was covered in blood which seemed to blend in fine with his red robes and screaming as loud as he could running as fast as his legs could take him. Landon nonchalantly snapped his fingers towards the running man. With a sickening crack they heard his legs snap in half. He was still screaming when Landon turned back to Chip.

"Any idea who is leading any of these bands of anti-Landons?" Landon asked casually, ignoring the screams.

"Sources tell me it's the demon named Marik." Chip responded.

Landon snorted. "Wonderful. When is my next appointment?"

Chip looked over his Ipad. "I believe you have the rest of the night off sir."

"Excellent. Send me the location of the nearest Trigon loyalist demon devision and I'll see to that myself, and keep an eye out for Marik and his followers."

"Yes sir, and what would you like me to do with her?" he gestured to the women still unconscious in the car.

Landon shrugged. "Schedule a mind wipe, get rid of those nasty memories of Trigon and all that."

"Alright." Chip was busy typing on the Ipad when they heard someone else exit the church.

Slade was busy whiping blood off of his katana as he joined the two demons outside.

"Slade?" Landon gestured to the man crawling away with two broken legs. "Missed one."

Slade didn't say anything just walked over to the man laying facedown on the ground, putting his sword away. Landon felt his phone vibrate signaling he just got the message from Chip with the location of his next target. They heard a sick twisting noise coming from the man Slade stood over. They didn't need to see he had just snapped his neck. Once done Slade approached them once again.

"Slade your kind of completeing me right now." Landon put his phone away. Slade said nothing just folded his arms over his chest. "I assume everyone is dead?"

Landon could see Slade's single eye narrow ever so slightly. "Of course. You expected anything less?"

"Of course not," Landon said with a smirk, "I only invest in the best after all. Why don't you take the rest of the night off. I have some business to attend to. Tomorrow Chip here will get you the location and names of your other targets."

Slade remained motionless, but Landon could sense the mercenary glaring at him. "As much as I enjoy taking out those loyal to Trigon I hope you don't think I'm doing this free of charge?"

Landon looked to Slade nonchallantly, not in the slightest bit intimidated, even if he was weilding duel katanas that can kill demons. "Of course not, my friend." Landon glanced at Chip. "Speaking of which how goes out search for our little demon friend?"

"Unfortuneatly sir we haven't found any leads as of yet and as far as I am aware neither have the Titans or Mister Daniels. However the trap over the city is still in effect so we know Carnus won't be leaving the city."

"Hmm . . . If they make contact with you let me know. All my messages will be forwarded to you while I am . . . . preocupied tonight."

"Yes sir."

Slade unfolded his arms, fingers twitching ever so slightly. "I only agreed to assist you on the condition I put a knife through his neck."

Landon smirked again. "Patients darling. You will have your revenge in due time. These things take time, you understand?" Slade was quiet, which Landon took as an alright. "Lovely. Anyways I am-"

"Hold on," Slade interrupted, "I have an . . . apprentice, if you will, that I am going to have join me on my assignments."

Landon raised a brow, "Okay."

Chip looked to the king oddly. "Your going to LET this mercenary just bring someone else along?" Slade was actually wondering the same thing.

Landon shrugged. "Well he didn't ask me, he told me. Can't say no if it's not a question." Chip reluctanly nodded. "Alright then. If you two don't mind. I have a little hell to raise." His eyes flashed red, and the king of demons was gone.


	2. Starfire and Raven's Excellent Adventure

**Hello all, so this was a LOT longer then I wanted it to be, and I even cut stuff to, but here it is. FINALLY.**

 **Read, review enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Starfire and Raven's Excellent Adventure**

"Guys . . . . I can't do this. I mean . . . I've done some hard things in my life but this . . . . I can't do it . . . " Cyborg slumped his shoulders, ready to except defeat.

"BULL!" Robin shouted startling the mechanical man. "You didn't give up against Atlas-"

"-You didn't give up against Brother Blood." Beast Boy agreed.

Robin pushed him out of the way. "This is my motivation speech Beast Boy. Cyborg . . . you didn't give up against Brother Blood. Or when Gizmo stole your car-"

"That was bad guys!" Cyborg shouted cutting them all off. "But this . . . this is different . . . "

Beast Boy put his hand on his best friends shoulder. "Cy, You. Can. DO. This! If you do this, I'll . . . I'll . . . clean my room!"

The silence that followed was heavy, neither Cyborg, nor Robin could believe they heard that come from the changeling's mouth, but shockingly there was no sign of deciet on his face. "Y-your serious?" Cyborg made sure his hearing wasn't malfunctioning.

Beast Boy threw his chest out, his hands on his hips. "You heard me. IF you nut up and go through with it, I, Garfield Mark, Beast Boy, Logan solemnly swear to clean my room-"

"No hazmat gear!" Cyborg threw in.

Beast Boy turned a lighter shade of green at the thought of going through his room without specialized cleaning equipment. He took a deep breath. **_It's for Cy's own good,_** he told himself. "Yes! No hazmat gear."

Robin and Cyborg exchanged looks, then with a wide smile he extended his hand to the shape shifter. "Deal." Beast Boy gulped, but took the metal hand.

Cyborg took a deep breath . . . . held it . . . . and exhaled . . . . then pressed talk on his forearm.

 _Ring . . . ._

 _. . . ._

 _Ring . . . ._

 _"Hello this is Sarah."_

 _ **Now or never!**_ "Cyborg hi this is Sarah." His Titan friends facepalmed hard.

There was silence on the other line. _"Uh . . . Cyborg?"_

Cyborg fought to compose himself after his slip. "Um-yeah this is Cyborg, Ha Ha YOUR Sarah!"

 _"Ha yes I am how are you Cyborg? I was wondering when you'd call."_

 _ **She was expecting my call? BOO-YAH!** _ "Oh yeah, yeah, . . . . yeah. Superhero business and . . . yeah." Robin and Beast Boy jumped in front of him, holding a piece of paper that said "hang out" Question mark. "So S-S-S-Sarah, w-w-w-w-would you like to, h-h-h-hang out sometime?"

 _"Oh, um, yeah sure what did you have in mind?"_

"Uh-" Cyborg looked to his friends who had switched notecards. This one said "coffee". "How does coffee sound? Say . . . tonight?"

 _"Oh . . . tonight's no good . . . "_ Cyborg felt his heart sink. _"But I'm . . . . free this weekened."_

"OH GOOD! THIS WEEKENED! I'LL SEE YA THEN!"

 _"Ha, I can hear you just fine Cyborg, you don't have to yell."_

Cyborg nervously laughed, a little louder then he should have, but it got a giggling reaction from the blonde women on the other side. The made plans for Saturday night, and hung up.

"Alright!" Beast Boy shouted fist pumping.

"Good job buddy." Robin congradulated.

Cyborg leaned back shinning his "nails" on his metal. "Yup, that's how you do it boys. Learn from the master."

Beast Boy scoffed. "Yea you should write a book. 'How to get a date in two easy YEARS'. Seriously dude you've had her number for a week and you've just NOW called her."

"Hey at least I did it," he laughed, "when are YOU guys gonna ask your girls out?"

Both boys went red, but huffed at his claim crossing their arms. "I don't know what your talking about?" Robin shot. Beast Boy gave a single nod to agree with the Boy Wonder.

Cyborg raised his organic brow with a "really?" expression on his face. "Come on Rob, you and Star have been sending signals to each other none stop since you two first met! Hell she KISSED you she got to earth!"

Robin shuffled nervously, rasing his shoulders above his head like a turtle going into his shell. "Well . . . she had to learn the english language SOMEHOW."

Cyborg then turned to the changeling. "And YOU! I've seen the way you've been lookin' at Raven lately, what's holding you back from asking her out? And don't give me the whole 'can't feel emotions' thing."

Cyborg was expecting to see his best friend to deny it, or flail his arms around trying to dodge the subject. Instead he got real quiet, his ears drooping slightly. The atmosphere got tense all of the sudden, Robin and Cyborg weren't sure why, but Beast Boy had a solemn look on his face, his eyes hitting the ground.

"Look guys, I know you mean well and all, but Raven . . . "

Robin put a hand on the green boys shoulder. "We get it Beast Boy, she's been different since, well, that night."

"That's an understatement Cy. It's one thing to be freaked out and all, but you don't have to hear her wake up screaming every night." Cyborg and Robin inhaled sharply, neither one of them ever thinking that Beast Boy could HEAR when Raven was in distress. In truth they were all worried about her. She couldn't sleep, or meditate, she barely ate, could hardly train without seeing the dead milky white eyes of the demon that tried to kill her. Carnus Valogneus. Of course whenever her team reached out, she pulled away, telling them she was "fine" and she could handle it and what not, and as per usual, it was only getting worse, and they had no idea how to help her.

Cyborg took a breath in an attempt to ease the tension. "So, uh, where's the dragon boy?"

Robin snorted a laugh. He was reffering of course to their new roommate, Drake Daniels, a young man who, thanks to a jewel he wore around his neck, was able to change into a fire breathing dragon. Of course that was the simple explaination. "Um, last I saw he said he took off for some R&R."

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other oddly. "What does that mean?

* * *

Starfire took a long deep breath, her knuckles inches away from the metal door that was labeled RAVEN. She was very concerned for her sister Titan, more so then usual. Many morning she would awaken to see Beast Boy sleeping outside her door in the form of a wolf, tigar, or other large predatory animal, and each time Starfire asked is Raven needed anything, she was met with silence. But now was not the time for gloves that were for kids. Her best girl friend needed her, and she was going to help her whether she liked it or not.

She gathered her courage and knocked, hearing the echo of her rapping on the other side of the door. She waited a moment, watching the side of the door expecting to see a single amethyst orb peek through the door just as she had done many times before. But none came, instead there was a small, weak and tired voice from deep inside Raven's quarters.

"Please . . . go away . . . "

Starfire thought back to just a week or so ago, when she needed to tap into her warrior training to snap Robin out of his "party of the pity", now it was Raven's turn.

The alien princess pried the door open and stepped inside, the door snapping shut behind her, and with a gasp was surprised by what she saw.

Anyone who knew Raven well knew her as a dark, or how the teenagers said, gothic individual, and that was fine with her friends, but it usually meant her room not very well lit, and if it was it was by candlelight or a crack of her drapes. Now however the drapes were pulled all the way open along with the overhead lights on allowing Starfire to see every inch of Ravens room, which now wasn't that intimidating. Starfire would have to see the sights another time though, for her attention was directed at the girl sitting curled up on the bed, by the large hooded headboard. Her legs pulled into her chest, arms wrapping tightly around them and her face hidden in her knees.

"Oh Raven . . . " Without an invitation Starfire took a seat beside her, not once did Raven lift her eyes to meet Starfire. "Raven?" She called again.

"Please starfire," her voice was hoarse, ". . . just leave me alone."

It broke her heart to hear Raven in such a state. "I'm afraid I must not. You are my friend Raven and I will be here to help whether you admit you need it or not."

Finally Raven lifted her head to meet her gaze, breaking Starfire's heart even further. Raven had acquired dark circles under her eyes, those eyes that were once bright and lively were now dull and losing life, and hope. The hope she was known for. She looked more like a shell of the Raven Starfire once knew.

"Oh . . . my. Raven please-"

"I need help." Raven buried her face into her knees again, her shoulders trembling as she sobbed. "I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't shower, I can't train, not withouth that-" She continued to cry, her breathing becoming eratic.

Starfire pulled the dark damsel into a hug, Raven giving herself away to the warmth of her friend as she sobbed onto her shoulder. "Have you tried the meditation?"

Raven nodded. "Everytime I close my eyes all I see are those, those freaking white eyes!"

Starfire waited a moment for her friend to settle before speaking again. "What if I tried with you?"

Raven shook her head. "No. No matter what I still-" she stopped talking further worrying Starfire.

"Raven what is-" Raven broke away from the hug, her mind obviously working up a plan. She got up from her bed, albeit wobbly, but made her way to the nightstand. "Friend Raven what is it that you are doing."

Raven pulled open a few drawers and pulled out something Starfire hadn't seen before, or ever thought someone like Raven would even have. She joined Starfire back on the bed, setting the item down between them. "Starfire I need you to come with me, and once we get there, do EXACTLY as I say no matter what ok?"

Starfire, even more worried and puzzled gave a small nod of her head. The exhausted sorceress had enough strength to look into the item and utter her mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Starfire "eeked" in fear and shock when the mirror in Raven's hand began to glow with four red eyes staring back at them, then pulled both of them into the black and red vortex of the mirror.

* * *

"Raven . . . . what is this place?"

After a rather uncomfortable landing, Starfire had gotten to her feet and was now looking around at her new surroundings with apprehension and a hint of fear.

"This is my mind," said Raven nonchalantly.

Starfire took another look around. "No wonder you are so dark and moody." Raven shot her best girlfriend a glare making her laugh nervously. "But why is your mind a box?"

"What are you talking about my mind isn't-" It was then that Raven took a look around, sure enough they were surrounded on all sides by large stone walls with a single exit that led to more walls in front of them. "Oh no." Raven gasped.

"What is it?" Starfire asked, cowering behind Raven's cloak. If Raven was afraid, it was a safe bet that Starfire SHOULD be as well.

A small, mousey voice spoke beside her. "It's a maze."

Starfire "eeked", jumping ten feet into the air and once she touched down, hid behind her friends cloak. Peaking from behind the midnight blue fabric she met the slumping form of a grey cloaked, grey eyed, violet haird stranger, but she wasn't a stranger, she was . . . . Raven?

The real Raven approached her mirror image, Starfire still clinging to her cloak. "Timid, what's going on? Why is your maze entrapping my mind?"

Before the one called "Timid" could answer Starfire stepped beside her staring intently at the doppleganger who shrunk away at her piercing emerald gaze, while Raven's cloak remained clenched in her fists just below her mouth. "Raven, why is there another Raven that is you, but is not . . . you?"

Raven turned to her friend. "When I was young I had to learn to control my emotions, as you already know. So the monks of Azarath created for me a mirror that would help me look into my mind on a more subconscious level, also allowing me to seperate my emotions to better calm them, until I was able to give them physical form." She gestured to "Timid".

Starfire slowly put the pieces together looking over the "emoticlone" who was still very uncomfortable under the aliens gaze. "So this is your . . . fear?"

"She is a representation of my fear yes." Raven clarified.

"So . . . do all of your emotions look like you?"

"Yes, but different color represent different emotions. Look I have to explain later," Raven turned back to Timid, "please tell me whats happening."

Timid looked at the floor. "M-my maze is to help you get over your fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of being alone, fear of indirection. When we work through your fear together we come out on the other side stronger, that's why 'Brave's' realm is after mine." The emoticlone began shaking, her hands coming up to her arms as she trembled. "B-but w-when . . . H-he . . . " Starfire watched as the poor emoticlone began trembling in fear, and without hesitation brought her arm around the grey Raven. She flinched at first, but eased into her warmth.

"It is okay. He cannot harm you now."

Timid shook her head. "That's were your wrong." Suddenly the ground below them began to shake, the sky filling with thick black smoke. Timid looked at the smoke in horror. "He's HERE!" she shrieked. The smoke began to wash over the three, but specifically Timid who was screaming and shouting.

"No!" Starfire shouted. She tried blasting the smoke away, but it was too thick trapping the emoticlone inside,

"GO THROUGH THE MAZE! NO MATTER WHAT GO THROUGH!" Timid shouted from inside the tornado. Then as quickly as it appeared, it evaporated into nothingness, and Timid was gone.

The two teen girls gawked at the empty space where Timid was just standing, as if she would reappear at any second, but nothing happened, and it wouldn't. Raven turned slamming her fists into the wall. Even though he wasn't physically there, Carnus Valogneus was still destroying her. It was silent between them for a moment before Raven pushed off the wall standin up straight.

"We go through." she said firmly. She walked to the entrance and waited for her friend to join her.

"Raven. May I ask why you brought me here with you?" Starfire asked by her side.

Raven sighed. "To be honest I brought you here because I knew you would be in my room worrying so much, that you may have torn off and got the boys to help you. I already had Cyborg and Beast Boy in my mind, and I don't want that again." she looked off to the side, avoiding her gaze. "So your here so I can keep an eye on you."

Starfire's head dropped slightly. "Oh, I see."

"But," Raven said quickly, "It sounds like this is going to be messy, and . . . I'm glad your with me."

Starfire beamed. "Then let us begin our journey in freeing yourself from the clutches of the demon Carnus."

Raven shook her head. Just like Beast Boy, Starfire's mood would switch so fast they made her head spin, but what she said was true. She was glad she was there with her. Apprehensively they both stepped into the maze and began their journey.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . . tap . . . tap . . . .**

Starfire scanned her surroundings, but all she saw was solid wall. "Raven did you hear something?"

Raven froze, though she didn't hear anything she was ready for whatever it was. "I don't hear anything Starfire."

The princess looked around, seeing nothing but wall around her, and a black sky above her. "My mistake." The continued forward.

 **. . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . . . tap, tap, tap . . . .**

Starfire spun around hearing something right behind her. She remembered that sound, the sound she would hear while she was caged in the dark.

"Starfire what are you doing?" Raven asked impatiently.

"Did you not hear that?" Starfire's voice was trembling, her hands shaking and sparking with green energy.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Starfire there is nothing-"

 **Shhhhhhhhhink . . . .**

This time Raven froze, her heart beating in her ears. It sounded like the tip of a knife being dragged along the wall . . .

. . . . right beside her.

With her hands incased in black magic she shot a black bolt at the wall next to her, hoping to blast the whomever was with them in the maze, but once the dust settled she saw there was nothing there.

"D-did you see them too?" Starfire asked. "The Gordanians?"

Raven looked to her friend. "Gordanians?"

"Can you not hear the tapping of their spears, or the savage growling of their foul language?"

Raven could only hear her heart pounding in her ears. "No Starfire. Like I said there is nothing here-" Raven dropped to the ground when Starfire threw a starbolt right by her head and down the hall of the maze. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"THEY ARE HERE! I CAN HEAR THEM!" Starfire soared as high as the maze would allow her, her hands and eyes shinning with her power. "No," she whispered in fear, "I wont go back in the dark."

"Starfire there is nothing . . . " The air constricted around her making it difficult to breathe and squeezing her throat, she felt an aweful chill shooting down her spine shaking her body. She can feel them.

The eyes.

The empty souless eyes watching her every move.

They weren't white.

They were red, and they were four.

They were boring into her, piercing her heart and soul unchaining feelings of worthlessness, self-doubt, anger, pity, and rage. Those eyes created her, they owned her forever and ever, she would never be rid of them, no matter how she squirmed and wriggled and screamed attempting to get away from them. It was useless. She curled up there, wrapping her arms around herself while the red continued to consume her, all the while the princess from an alien world continued to fight off her slavers, but there was no point. She belonged to them, she would always belong to them, just like she would always belong to him.

" ** _You can't escape ME_**!" the red eyes roared.

" ** _You belong to us!"_** the humanoid reptiles hissed.

Starfire fell to the ground despir and defeat overwhelming her, and to her right was Raven letting the darkness consume her.

" ** _I told you. You will always be daddy's little girl."_**

" ** _You can't get away, back to your cage_**!"

. . . . .

. . . . .

" . . . . no . . . " The exhausted and frightened voices of the two Titan girls tore the darkness apart, bathing each other in a soft hopeful light. They began to crawl until they were inches from each others hands.

"You are NOT my father." Raven growled.

"I escaped you once." Starfire said in her native tongue.

Raven was inches from Starfire's hand. "We did it together!"

Starfire grabbed the pale hand of her friend. "And we shall do it again!"

. . . . .

. . . .

Both girls opened their eyes. Emerald meeting violet, there were no voices, no eyes, no slavers, no fathers. Just the two of them and the stone walls of the maze. They got to their feet, the fear of what they had just experienced still pulsing through their veins. Once they calmed their breathing, they finally looked to each other.

"I guess we know why Timid told us to go no matter what." said Starfire.

"Yeah." There was a loud booming noise then the maze around them began to move and change shape. They stared in wonder until the walls ceased their movements making the maze appear smaller and somewhat easier to navigate.

"Huh. It seems the maze makes itself easier the more we complete it." the alien princess discovered.

"Yeah, in that case, lets finish this as soon as possible."

* * *

Beast Boy finished his reps on the bench press, racking the weight, and sitting up. "Where's Raven and Starfire?" he asked.

His spotter, Robin, shrugged. "Starfire said she was going to try and talk to Raven, so I assume their doing 'the girl talk'." The chuckled at the phrasing Starfire commonly used. "Hey why don't you shower up, and we can play some game station." Robin grabbed a towel wrapping it around his neck.

"Your on!" Beast Boy called. He grabbed a towel and water bottle and headed for the showers.

He froze mid-step, his foot still hovering over the ground . . . his emerald eyes peered over his shoulder . . . .

He could feel eyes drilling into his body . . . but there was no one there. Beast Boy had the senses of every animal in creation, he KNEW when someone was watching him, or when someone was near, yet he stood there in the vast emptiness of the hallway, alone. Slowly he lowered his foot to the ground, for some reason feeling like if her touched the ground, something was going to pop out at him. His foot tapped the ground . . . .

. . . .

Nothing.

"Hello? . . . . Robin?"

. . . . no response . . . .

He continued to the showers, but he still felt something staring at him, occompanied by . . . footsteps, mere inches behind him.

Putting on his best frightening face, he spun around. "Okay whose there!?" he demanded.

. . . . .

. . . .

Nothing.

Finally, absolutely nothing. Beast Boy couldn't feel the eyes, the animals were calming down, and he felt alone again. "Huh . . . that was weird." He continued to the showers, feeling comfortably alone once again.

* * *

The maze continued on, Raven's face set with determination to get out of the labyrinth as quickly as she was able, Starfire, though also eager to escape, was very chatty. "-and that was when my sister ripped the head off of, what you earth people call, a doll. Did you ever have a doll before, friend Raven?"

That was actually the first question Starfire asked, turning control of the conversation over to the dark girl. This was something she hadn't expected, or had been paying attention to so it took Starfire a few times asking the question before Raven caught on. "Oh, uh, no I never had a doll."

Raven saw Starfire nod, then suddenly . . . giggle. Raven gave her a confused look. "Apologize friend, it's just that," she giggled into her hand, "I haven't known anyone to not have a doll or plaything of some sort."

Now normally Raven would have let something like that roll right off her, but for some reason what Starfire just said got under her skin. "Well I wasn't allowed toys. The monks of Azarath were all about keeping my powers and emotions under control, so I was never allowed anything that could get in the way of my studies."

Starfire nodded solemnly, then giggled again, almost a full on laugh. "Again, my apologize, but it sounds to me that your life did the sucking."

Raven jumped in front of her, glaring dangerously at the alien princess. "Well sorry I wasn't a spoiled palace brat." she spat.

Starfire gawked at the tone Raven was using. "I do not know why your using such language, I was only stating the obvious that your life is not full of the happiness."

Raven felt the anger rising in her chest. "Well YOUR one to talk!" She shoved Starfire as hard as she was able, which did very little. "You were taken from your home, your sister dosen't even like you, and your 'nanny' dosen't even care to see you!"

Starfire glared, her teeth clenched and fists balled with "righteous fury". "At least I'M not some big hipped, grey, half-demon, moody, killer of parties!"

Raven was inches from the princess now, her own hands crackling with her black power. "PLEASE! AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME NIEVE, PRISSY, AIRHEADED, HOPELESS ROMANTIC-"

Starfire's eyes began burning with green energy, "AT LEAST I HAVE ROMANCE IN MY LIFE!"

"OH PLEASE, ROBIN IS SO WRAPPED UP IN HIMSELF HE DOSEN'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO LOOK TWICE AT YOU! BESIDES HE WAS MY HERO WHEN HE WENT TO HELL TO SAVE ME!"

Starfire seethed. "WHY WOULD HE LIKE YOU! THE ONE WHO HAS 'THE EYES' FOR YOU IS SOME BRAINDEAD, IMMATURE, POINTY-EARED, FREAK-"

Raven's black encased fist went flying up under the aliens chin in an uppercut that knocked her onto her backside. "Don't you DARE talk about him like that." she growled with four glowing red eyes.

Starfire's eyes glowed a furious jade green, and with a battle cry charged, wrapping her arms around Raven's waist taking her to the ground. Raven threw her fist into Starfire's temple, which, even with her strength due to her powers, did little to break her attack. She clocked Starfire in the temple a few more times until she finally pushed her to the side of her and crawling on top of her.

"AT LEAST ROBIN ACTUALLY HAS FEELINGS FOR ME!" Starfire screeched. "BEAST BOY STILL HAS THE FEELINGS FOR TERRA!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Raven wrapped her pale fingers around Starfire's neck and began to squeeze. Starfire attempted to pry the vice-like hands off of her throat, but instead blasted the demoness with her eye beams. Raven took the attack in her stomach flying backwards into the maze. While Raven hovered in the air, Starfire shoot after her punching Raven in the jaw and tackling her back to the ground, throwing her fists widely at the dark damsel.

Raven blasted the alien girl off of her with her power, then levitated upwards until she reached the roof of the maze. In a gutteral tone she hissed, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Floating rocks from the black and red abyss came at her call, sharpening themselves and hovering over the alien princess. She threw down her arms, the giant slabs of rock crashing down opon her teammate. Starfire shot from the ground, using her starbolts to blast apart the rocks that rained down on her. Raven took notice and flew towards Starfire as fast as she could crashing into her in midair. Starfire grabbed her by her cloak and began spinning her around, gaining speed and momentum, then threw the demoness back into the maze. She skipped painfully across the ground until coming to a stop by crashing into the maze wall.

Starfire landed before her, grabbing Raven by her throat pinning her to the wall and squeezing. "Call me a palace brat again," Starfire growled, Raven kicking her feet as she gasped for air.

". . . Azarath . . ." Raven gasped.

"Tell me Robin dosen't care for me." her eyes were still glowing with verdent rage.

Raven continued to claw at the hands that had clamped around her neck. ". . . Metrion . . ."

"Of course he cares for ME. You think he'd care about some grey, purple haired, gothic, hopeless-"

Raven's vision went dark, ". . . Zinthos . . . "

A blast from the stone on her forehead fired into Starfire's face, causing her to drop the limp girl onto the ground. Starfire backed up against the adjacent wall, sliding down until her behind met the ground, her hands on her face attempting to rub away the haze and pain.

Slowly she removed her hands from her face. "R-Raven . . was that . . a dream?" A gasp escaped her lips seeing Raven on the ground, unconscious and bloody. Looking down at her own hands she could see they were stained with her own blood from the battle, that most certainly wasn't a dream. That means-

"RAVEN!" She scurried to Raven's side, craddling her face in her hands. "Raven please, awaken." she was gently slapping the pale girls face trying to get some life back into the demoness, but she remained motionless. "R-Rav . ." her voice caught in her throat, "I didn't mean any of those things I said. You are not unattractive, you are beautiful, and wonderful, and the best friend anyone could ever ask for," Her tears began dripping onto Raven's face, sliding down the flawless alabaster skin of her still unconscious friend. "Please, I am so-"

". . . sorry . . ."

Starfire gasped, her eyes widening. "Raven?"

Slowly Raven's eyes fluttered open, looking up into the emerald orbs of her teammate. "Hey, Starfire."

"RAVEN!" Starfire wrapped the weak and exhausted girl in a bone crushing hug.

"Starfire . . can't . ."

"OH," she floated to the ground setting the pale girl onto her feet, "apologise, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Raven's body was already in the process of healing herself, "I know you didn't mean those things you said, and I didn't mean them either."

Starfire looked slightly worried. "What is it that happened to us?"

Raven stood up straight, Starfire making sure she didn't topple over. "I think it was another mind trap for us, where intense anger and jealousy started to rule over out thoughts and feelings."

"Oh," Starfire still felt ashamed about the things she had said, but then a thought occord to her, "but wouldn't that mean-" Instantly the loud crumbling of the walls, and shifting of their surroundings told them the maze was taking on new shape. Once the shape changing was finished the girls sighed seeing that the maze could be easily conquered at this point.

"We're almost there." Raven said, using the wall to keep herself upright.

Starfire was by her side drapping Raven's arm over her shoulder. "Perhaps we should rest before we continue?"

Raven shook her head. "No, we have to keep going. The maze may be shrinking the more we complete it, but it will still consume my mind if it's left unchecked. We have to keep moving." Starfire hesitantly helped her best girlfriend to the end of the maze.

* * *

"You don't have to be alone anymore Raven."

The soft disembodied voice spoke clearly, but quietly to the demoness, her eyes fluttering open taking in a crystal clear sky above, dotted with small white clouds and seagulls. Her hands traveled to what she was lying on, feeling the individual grains of warm sand as they cascaded through her fingers. While her eyes remained on the sky her small nose took in the scent of salt water, her ears picking up the sounds of waves crashing against the shore, and the bare pale flesh of her legs, arms, belly, and face being kissed by the suns rays.

But that's not all she felt.

She slowly turned her head to her right side, a smile coming to her lips when she say him. He was laying on his side, proped up on his elbow, his verdent gaze fixed on her violet endless pools. He was so close to her she could make out the individual hairs on his head, the individual eyelashes, even the tiniest bit of stubble on his forest green, boyishly handsome face. Her eyes traveled downwards seeing his bare chest dusted with small green whisps of soft chest hair, almost like fur. His arms layered with ropey, yet strong muscle that were perfect to keep her safe, protected . . . loved?

One of those hands, calloused but gentle, came to cup her face, his thumb rubbing her cheek. "You don't have to be alone anymore." She smiled, leaning into his touch. "We can stay here, just you an me. No more fighting. No more teams. Just you and me."

This was just what she wanted. A quiet life, a life where it would be just her, and if there was someone she could share her life, who better then this green man before her. This young man who bore the weight of the world on his shoulders and carried himself without a care in the world, this young man who had more to him then stupid jokes, and immaturity. His past, his past was not unlike her own, but he came out on the other side better for it, something that was worth being admired and deserved . . . to be loved.

. . . but . . .

"Beast Boy . . I can't."

The playful light in his eyes fell, his wonderful smile fading slightly. "B-but wh-why?"

She reached up with her hand, lying it atop of his own. "Because, this isn't . . . real."

Beast Boy chuckled. "What do you mean? Of course this is real. I mean look at yourself, your smiling, your powers are under control. Your not alone anymore, you'll never be alone again."

She shook her head. "I know, but . . "

He leaned closer to her. "Raven tell me, why is this not real?"

She gave a small smile. "Beast Boy," her hand went to her pale belly, "I would never, EVER, even in my dreams, wear a bikini."

* * *

"Children come down for dinner please!" Kori finished stirring the potatoes and set them on the large round dinner table. A little girl, now older then six, with long flowing red hair, and tan skin ran to her seat, her large green eyes staring hungrily at the meal before her. Her brother, about five, who also wore tanned skin, but with ice blue eyes and jet black hair sat beside her.

"Mommy where's daddy?" the little girl asked.

"He will be home-"

"Right now!" The two children scampered from their seats to takle the tall, well built man, with matching eyes and hair as his son, in a large hug. He scooped the two into his arms and swung them around happy to see his children again after a long day at work.

"Hello husband Dick." Kori approached her husband giving him a warm tender kiss on his lips. "How was your day?" she asked.

He set his children down. "Good, just another day at the office." The happy family each took their seats around the table. "So whose turn is it for grace?" The man of the house asked.

Kori looked up from her dinner, fork halfway inserted into her mouth. "I'm sorry, what is grace?"

Her husband looked at her queerly. "Prayer, over our food?"

Kori sighed, setting her fork down. "Oh dear . . . this is not the real."

"Mommy what's wrong?" her son asked.

She looked at him warmly. "Because, my people don't say grace sweety."

"But don't you want to stay with us?" her daughter asked.

"I'm sorry sweety," her eyes filled with tears, "but I can not."

* * *

The walls of the maze came crumbling down, as the Titan girls came to the woke from their pleasent dreams. Raven got to her hands and knees crawling over to her waking friend. "Starfire!" she shook her, "are you ok?"

Starfire's eyes widened, the walls continuing to collapse around them. "Raven, wha-"

"A hallucination. Pleasent dreams with the intent to trap us here forever." she responded. Raven helped the princess to her feet, both watching as the walls dissovled around them.

"Uh, Raven. I think I see . . Raven?" Sure enough in the smoke of the tumbling walls, a group of young girls in different cloaks that looked exactly like Raven were watching the two Titans.

"Told ya they could do it!" a Raven in green shouted punching a Raven in orange.

"Fine your right.*belch* we're NOT screwed this time." the orange Raven replied.

A Raven in hot pink ran through the debris wrapping her arms tightly around a bewildered Starfire. "STARFIRE!" She shouted. "WE MEET AT LAST!" She seperated herself from the alien, but held onto her hands. "Please make sure to drag sour britches here to the mall more often."

Starfire didn't know what to say, her mouth moving up and down, but no words coming out. "Leave her alone Happy." the real Raven scolded. The pink Raven was about to protest, but a large yawn from the orange cloaked Raven got her attention and soon each "Raven" was yawning uncontrolably.

Starfire watched as each emoticlone fell asleep right where they were standing. "You are very tired yes?"

"Well we haven't had sleep in some time." A Raven in blood red snapped.

"I think it's time we leave." Raven said, as her eyelids threatened to slam shut.

"I agree." Starfire said, but still stared in amazement at the other "Ravens", and couldn't help, but wonder what they could reveal about their moody sister.

* * *

The Boy Wonder knocked on the metal door labeled Raven. A concerened Cyborg and Beast Boy standing with him. "Dude it's like one in the afternoon, what are they doing?"

"Your one to talk," Cyborg said behind him, "You'd sleep till doomsday if we'd let you."

"Very true, but still. Are they okay in there?"

Robin stepped aside. "Cyborg override it and get us inside."

Cyborg nodded and began the override process. "Dude he can just override it and get inside? You need to teach me how to do that with the parental controls on my computer."

"That was for your own good BB." Cyborg was finished and the door to Raven's room opened, allowing the three boys inside, but they were not expecting to see what they saw.

There on Raven's large queen sized bed, were the two female Titans, cuddled next to each other, fast asleep. They boys smirked, looking to Cyborg. "Way ahead of ya." His red robotic eye began to flash, taking as many pictures of the cute young ladies as it could. This was going in the Christmas card.

* * *

It had been six hours since Murakami High School let out for the day, three high school students in particular were just now heading home after "studying" at the Jump City mall. They caught a bus back to their neighborhood and walked as a group to their respective homes. They giggled and chit chatted about their latest crushes, clothes, dumb classes and teachers, new T.V. shows and whatever else teenage kids talk about.

Ah, To be young and carefree again.

Finally it came time for the young women to part ways. They said the usual "good-byes", "see ya tomorrow's", and "text ya's" then parted ways walking into the night in solitude. One girl in particular headed for her own home pulling out her cell phone pressing the contact button for her mother. It rang twice before she answered.

 _"Hello?"_ An irritated women on the other side answered.

"Hey mom it's me." her daughter replied.

 _"Hm is this the young lady who is out almost past her curfew?"_ her mother asked sarcastically.

Her daughter rolled her eyes, but still had a smile on her face. "Yes, yes I know. But I was with Natalie and Jamie. I was fine, just lost track of time."

Her mother made a 'Hm' noise then her phone started to got to static. "Mom? Can you hear me?"

 _"Ter (sheeeeessssssh) Ra (sheeeeessssssh) Terra (sheeeeeeesssssssh)?"_

"Look mom if you can hear me I'll be home soon okay?"

 _Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssshhhhhhhh._ The phone disconnected.

Terra looked at her phone for a moment. Weird, she had called her mother a thousand times on her her way home and she never had a problem before. She shrugged her shoulders and put it back in her bag. She hadn't realized that in her puzzlement she had stopped walking and was now under a street lamp, which began to flicker and finally go out. She looked up at the lamp again with another confused look, but again just shrugged it off.

She continued her walk home, which was now less then a block away, when she felt a cold chill run through her body causing her to entire body to shake. She was a bone thin girl, when she got cold, she would be shivering in a matter of seconds. It wasn't even that cold outside, but the air suddenly had a bite to it that pierced her skin. She shuddered, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to keep herself warm.

. . . .

. . . .

She stopped.

Someone was walking behind her. She could feel their cold stare, hear the sound of their boots clunking against the ground. She continued, as did the footsteps, and when she stopped, so did they. She dropped her hands, casually reaching for her house keys, specifically the container of mace on the chain. She clutched the small container, mustering all the courage in her small body and turned around.

. . . .

. . . .

"Hello?" No answer. There was no one there.

She picked up the pace rounding the corner when she felt something brush against her shoulder. She gasped stepped back and frantically looking around, she would sware on the BIBLE that somone just walked past her. . .

. . . . but there was no one to be seen.

"Ok whoever is there! I have mace so watch out!" She hoped the shakiness to her voice did not give away the fact that she was terrified. Her heart pounding, adrenaline spiking, her blue eyes finally seeing her home just a few feet away. She made sure the way was clear before she broke out in a run towards her home.

She wasn't halfway there when some . . . thing grabbed her ankle sending her to the ground. With the wind knocked out of her, she was still able to see her bookbag strewn across the ground, her books and possessions scattered across the sidewalk and grass. In her panic she spun around sitting on her behind, not seeing a single soul, but she FELT the individual fingers wrap around her ankle that brought her down.

She was hyperventilating, her eyes watering with her terror. Trembling she got to her feet, not caring about her bag, and bolted for the sanctuary of her home.

But ran head first to a tall, menacing looking man. A receding hairline of black hair with a few silver strands, brow furrowed over a pair of dark, souless eyes, his lips curled upwards in a grin that spread ear to ear. His very presence made her knees buckle and shake beneath her, terror slicing through her like a knife.

Oh the irony.

"Terra Markov?" he asked, his voice cold and void of emotion. Terra fumbled with her keys going for the mace. "I'll take that as a yes." With a twitch of his brow her keys flew out of her hand and into the bushes. Without thinking she took off in the other direction, but a tendril of black magic froze her in place. "Yeah lets not do that, I am still on the mend after all." Black mist surrounded the pair, the blonde blue-eyed Terra, and the inhuam, Carnus Valogneus.


	3. Legacy

**So this upcoming scene was actually planned in the original version of "Temptation" but was cut. However as I looked over it again I thought it would be awesome to put back in and give it a try. I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 3: Legacy**

 _Last chapter:_

 _Cyborg took a breath in an attempt to ease the tension. "So, uh, where's the dragon boy?"_

 _Robin snorted a laugh. He was reffering of course to their new roommate, Drake Daniels, a young man who, thanks to a jewel he wore around his neck, was able to change into a fire breathing dragon. Of course that was the simple explaination. "Um, last I saw he said he took off for some R &R."_

 _Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other oddly. "What does that mean?_

* * *

The quiet tranquility of Yellowstone National Park was quickly shattered by the small feet of a large boar speeding across the forest floor. The apex predator flying overhead could SEE it, even from this height, he could see the pathetic creature scamper through the thick brush, shuffling leaves and branches in it's wake. He could HEAR it's heart pounding in it's chest, it's breath short from running for it's very life. And he could smell it. God the scent. The intoxicating scent of pure, life threatening fear, the dragon to salivating with hunger, and exhiliration from the hunt.

Because of the thick canopy of trees, leaves, and branches the dragon couldn't swoop down and claim it's prize, but had to wait for the forest to thin. It was just as well though. This way he could continue chasing the swine, making it all the more tastier once his sword like teeth bit into it's flesh. And there it was. An oppotunity to pounce. He folded his wings and dove through the trees, the poor creature not even aware of what was to befall it. Then when he was merely an inch away from the boar, he opened his wings, piecing it's thick, delicious hyde with his claws, and took to the air again. The pig squealed in pain and terror, using any strength it had left to try and escape from the dragons iron grip. The dragon opened his mouth. clamping them on the pigs head, warm blood trickling down his razor teeth until it dripped onto his tongue, only making him hungrier, and in one motion, twisted.

Yes, this is how Drake Daniels, Dragon Knight, relaxed.

When an ancient and powerful creature took residence inside you it was important to keep the beast fed, and sometimes, feeding the beast means MORE then merely . . . feeding the beast. The dragon needed more then meager sustainence, Drake could get that in his human form, no the fire-breathing reptile NEEDED to hunt, needed to feel the flesh of it's kill dangling from his maw, needed to feel the air on his wings as he flew, needed to feel the sunlight on his scales, needed to smell the sweet scent of freedom that Drake could provide. So once a month the beast took over, not completely, more like a dog on a leash, where Drake was still aware of what was going on, but he simply let the dragon . . . be a dragon.

And so here they were. The ancient reptile feeding on it's prize, hot, sticky blood trickling over his mouth and neck being worn proudly and triumphantly. For soon the dragon would meld with Drake again and they would become one, to do battle another day.

. . . . the fact that he was not far from the young pink haired girl was just a coincidence . . . .

* * *

 **Three days later. Nightfall**

"Sooooo why am I here?" Drake asked as he threw a piece of popcorn into his mouth. He and the demon king sat on the edge of a building, legs dangling over the edge, looking down at a rundown building across from them.

Landon, who already had a mouth full of popcorn, responded, "Your here to help me vet, besides I thought you might want some time away from the 'fab five'."

Drake groaned, "Dear god did I tell you that I actually went on a mission with them? This washed up childrens entertainer was robbing banks, and I'm thinking 'hey I'll go with, see what all the fuss is about'. We get there and they spent FIVE minutes with just banter. FIVE FREAKING MINUTES! Then we got to the actual fighting part and the ENTIRE time he's making magician references, jokes, and puns. I would have let him get away with everything he stole just so he would SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Yes, the calliber of the Titan's foe's have been lacking as of late." Drake and Landon turned around when the smooth baritone of Slade Wilson got their attention. He stepped up beside them, his arms folded, his singular gaze down at the building across the street.

Landon gestured to the mercenary. "Slade Wilson, Drake. Drake, Slade."

"Pleasure." Slade stated.

"Same."

"Slade here took your job in cleaning out Trigon's trash, AND he used to be the worst enemy of the Teen Titans."

Drake snorted. "Well the bar isn't set very high from what I've seen."

Slade's turned his gaze to the knight. "My friend, I single handedly turned Robin against his friends, turned him into an obessive recluse, I and my apprentice conqured the city by systomatically defeating the Titans one . . by . . one. And for my final act, I helped bring Trigon into this world by manipulating Raven's feelings for her friends. And that dosen't even come CLOSE to the acts I committed BEFORE I met the Titans."

"He's right about that," Landon commented popping more popcorn into his mouth, "but what he failed to mention was that when he was Trigon's bitch, and got screwed over in the end. So he shows Trigon whose boss by opening the door to the Cuchar, Hell's prison Dimension, to get his soul back."

"Oh so all of our problems are his fault?" asked Drake casually.

"Yup." Landon popped another cernal into his mouth, Slade glaring down at them with pure malice and rage, but he wasn't armed with his demon killing katanas, they were currently being used at the moment. "Mm, the shows about to start." Landon waved his hand creating a ring of black smoke in front of them, and slowly an image began to form. "Let's see if your 'apprentice' is all she's cracked up to be." Drake and Landon sat in watching scene unfold, while Slade only glared, hoping she DIDN'T disappoint him.

* * *

Spirits are unable to obtain bodies once they have passed on, this includes spirits born in the fires of hell. Though demons have the power of possession they are forbidden from possessing an empty human vessel, whose soul had passed on to the other side. However those desperate enough for just a taste of humanity again would often be found attempting to possess an empty shell as it were, but as it is forbidden they would find themselves locked in the vessel unable to escape. You would think that this would be exactly what they would want right?

But the already damned would not be able to retrieve what it was they really wanted. The ability to feel, the ability to love, to hate, to give, to find happiness, and seeing as these were unobtainable would beg for escape, beg for the comfort hell provided for them, only to find there was NO escape. Eventually they would become mad, insane . . . unwilling to go on, and being used and mindless, insane servants earning themselves the name, the Unwilling.

Vile, gangly, sickly looking creatures that had wasted away until there was nothing left, but hardened, rock-like bone, and tattered muscle. What was once human hands, feet and teeth became elongated talons, and jagged fangs. No longer were they capable of sight or smell instead having two pitch black empty sockets and nostrils, but that didn't make them any less dangerous.

The lower half of the building was crawling with the vile fiends while the upper half held human Trigon loyalists attempting another summoning ritual, whom The Unwilling were tasked with making sure no one interrupted.

One of the creatures walked the front doors, it's limbs dragging lazily on the ground until it's head cocked to the side. It made a movement with the area were it's nose was supposed to be as if it was sniffing. It could feel . . . . humanity, and continued to feel it until it's head was sliced off of it's shoulders. The rest of it's pack could also feel the soul of a "living", but were to late to come to their brothers aid, so the settled for attacking the source of the human soul, already their fangs dripping with hunger and thirst. If they couldn't aquire humanity for themselves, then they could at least taste it on their tongues.

* * *

The young women, dressed in skin tight black leather, with grey body armor on her forearms, legs, and a neck piece over her neck and chest, stood her ground, the black slime of the demons blood dripping off of the blade whom she borrowed from her teacher and master. She was able to see at least ten through the orange and black bandana-like mask, her ice blue eyes darting from one creature to the next, while also taking in her surroundings.

She drew the second katanna from the sheath on her back, and met them head on.

Two leapt into the air, claws aimmed at her throat, but she docked to the ground and rolled underneath the attack, catching the claws of another one by bringing the blade over her head. With a kick of her leg, she took out it's legs from underneath it, then with her other blade swung upwards to take it's head off, making sure to spin around taking the heads off of the two behind her. No one told her she HAD to cut it's head off to kill it . . . but why take the chance.

Two more leapt at her from the sides, but she took off running for the starwell, gaining the higher ground, and leapt into the air over the demons and spun counterclockwise, turning herself into a a spinning top of blades and death. Once she hit the ground, the heads of the Unwilling tumbled to the ground around her, taking a second to take another count of her attackers.

Still to many.

She headed up the stairs again, with more of the creatures baring down on her from above, climbing down the stairs and on the walls like cockroaches. She threw one of the katannas forwards, piercing one of the creatures through the chest and pinning it to the wall behind it, then reached into one of the pouches on her belt and tossed some slime pellets on the walls, the Unwilling slipping off the walls and falling down the circluar starwell to the ground below. She ran to the Unwilling pinned down by her blade, and using the other one she took off it's head, withdrew the blade and in the same motion spun around taking off another ones head off from behind her then stabbed another one in front of her in the chest, then pulled the blade upwards cutting it in half.

She continued up the stairs, slicing, ripping, kicking, punching and killing one by one the Unwilling. It was clear that she was trained very well being able to take out various opponents at once, but that didn't mean she didn't take a few hits herself. Once she hit the top of the three story building she had been slashed on her back, acrossed her abdomen, on her arms and leg, even had a few bite marks on her legs and arms. But she was taught to push past the pain, to continue onwards, failure would NOT be TOLLERATED. She wasn't going to fail him like his previous apprentices. She couldn't.

She came to the top floor, her own blood dripping down her various wounds and slashes, and she wasn't even close to getting exhausted, once again she was trained well. She came to the door at the end of the hall, the special demon killing katanna's at the ready and kicked the door down . . .

. . . only to find the cult members already dead. Slade sitting in the corner, arms folded, weapons cleaned and already placed back into there scabbards, his calm gaze narrowed at his apprentice.

"Your late," he glared, "Your off by two minutes."

His apprentice lowered her head. "Now, now, now Slade." The young white haired girl stood up straight, this was a job interview after all, as the demon king came into view. "I thought she performed splendedly." He gave a steady clap as he approached her, his hand taking her leather bound one. "Name's Landon darling," he removed the glove from off of her hand to bring the soft flesh to his lips, "at your service." He gave a soft tender kiss to the back of her hand causing the hairs on her arm to prickle and stand on end.

The young women composed herself, trying to rid herself of the butterflies the charming demon gave to her. She took her hand back. "Rose Wilson sir."

Landon chuckled. "Sir? Sir is my father. You can call me Landon darling, of mister Landon, or call me whatever you wish."

"Wilson?" Another voice rang out. Drake looked between the two, also taking notice of the matching masks they wore. "Your daughter?"

Slade glanced in his direction. "Like your father hadn't trained you to take his place at one time." Slade looked over at Landon. "I would like a moment alone with my apprentice if you don't mind."

Landon shrugged. "Fine by me," he turned back to Rose, "Worry not darling, you've got the job." Landon walked over to the dragon knight. "Shall we?"

"Landon, no you know I hate teleport-" Too late, they were already gone.

Slade sauntered over to his daughter, his hands behind his back, his shoulders relaxed as they always were. Rose kept her eyes on the ground, removing the bandana from off of her face. "You did well . . but you were still sloppy." With reflexes like lightning he grabbed one of the katannas from her back and swung the blade towards her neck. But just as quickly as her teacher, she drew the other blade, not fully removing the katanna, but just enough to stop the attack. She spun around, fully removing the blade and aimming it at his face. "We still have work to do." And yet another training exercise began.

* * *

 **Titans Tower. Morning.**

Starfire was the first to awaken a couple days later which was no surprise considering the state Raven was in, but what was a surprise was what Starfire an Raven went through together, a tale Cyborg and Beast Boy thought sounded familiar.

"And thus we defeated the growing darkness in Ravens mind." Starfire beamed, clapping happily.

"Wow," Robin leaned back in his chair "so I'm the only one who hasn't gone into Ravens mind."

"Pfft trust us dude it's better left to your imagination. Besides you two have the whole Vulcan mind thingy going on." Beast boy pointed out.

"Hey the important thing is that Ravens gonna be okay. Any idea when she'll wake up?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire responded by shaking her head. "Well it's better that way," Robin said getting to his feet, "after what she's been through, she deserves some much deserved rest."

"No kidding. Now who wants breakfast?" Everyone gave resounding "I do!" at Cyborgs question who then began making eggs, waffles, bacon, and the like, while Beast Boy began making his own tofu based breakfast.

"You guys go ahead, I need to run to the office real fast and I'll be right back." Robin announced, then disappeared through the double doors.

The remaining Titans went about making their individual breakfasts, though no one was quite sure what Starfire was making, but it looked like her food was still eating, when their "tenant" Drake Daniels, walked into the kitchen area which puzzled the Titans since they rarely saw him. Normally he was gone before anyone woke up, and didn't get back to the tower till everyone was in bed. His routine must have caught up with him because he looked exhausted, and hungry.

"Morning dragon boy, breakfast?" Cyborg asked nicely.

Drake, sifted through the fridge. "That okay, I can pull my own weight."

"I don't doubt that, but I'm making a bunch of food enough for everyone, so no harm in joining us for breakfast."

Drake looked over the meal he was preparing, allowing the scent of meat to swim around his senses. With a shrug he shut the fridge. "That sounds fine. Thank you." Cyborg gave a smile at his "victory" and started making a larger patch of eggs. "I may be a guest here, but I can still help around. I don't want to be wated on."

Cyborg chuckled. "Don't worry we'll be putting ya to work." he went about whistling as he cooked. Beast boy, continuing to persuade SOMEBODY to his tofu ways, pounced on the opportunity.

"Agh you don't want that stuff, try some tofu eggs?" He shoved the still hot pan of sizzling tofu under his nose, this action getting EVERYONES attention wondering what the knight was going to say.

Drake sniffed, then grimaced. "I'll make you a deal. Keep this shit away from me and I WONT throw you in front of a bus."

The other titans snickered, but beast boy persisted. "Come on, tofu is way better than the murder of innocent animals."

Drake snickered to himself. "Then I probably shouldn't tell you about my extra curricular activities."

Before beast boy could inquire further Cyborg interrupted. "Might wanna leave him be. Don't want another repeat of the boom box incident."

Beast Boy gulped at the memory, Drake smirking with an evil glint in his eye. The other day beast boy waltzed into the common room with a boom box on his shoulder at maximum volume. The others told him to turn it down but Beast Boy being . . . . Beast Boy either didn't hear or ignored them. Drake who had also tried reasoning with the changeling, approached him, took the boom box from his hands and broke it in half over his knee. Calmly he handed both pieces back to the changeling and said, very politely, "Thanks for turning it down bud." And went about the rest of his day.

Beast Boy decided against sharing his tofu and set his food on a plate and set it on the table. "Hey Beast Boy can I get your help with something?" Robin asked.

"Comin' Rob! Nobody eat my tofu eggs."

"That will never happen." Cyborg quipped as Beast Boy leapt out of the common room.

In the meantime Drake took this opportunity to sort of watch the other two and think back on the other Titans. Sure he was grumpy about having to stay there, but if he was going to be there a while he might as well make the most of it, besides it wasn't that bad. He had a nice bed, hot shower, gym area, TV (in the event he watched it), and he could admit, his roomates weren't THAT bad. In fact the longer he stayed the thicker the air of mystery surrounding them was getting.

How in the world did five random kids come together and say "hey lets be heroes together"? We're they heroes before?

He knew a bit about Raven from Landon. Daughter of Trigon, from Azarath, and so on. She was nice enough. Smart, sarcastic, and attractive, just not his . . . cup of tea. Starfire as well, she was very attractive and . . . . interesting to talk to. Drake learned a while ago that if he wanted to avoid something, just say something she didn't understand and the topic of conversation would drop. Once again, even if she was very lovely, he wasn't quite into her that way.

 ** _Not like the pink haired, blue eyed Kole,_** he found his subconscious saying.

Cyborg sort of reminded him of his own brother, the whole half metal part. He cringed, shuting his eyes tight to rid himself of the memory. He liked the metal kid alright. He had a very big brother vibe to him. The two most interesting kids to him however were Robin and Beast Boy. Robin because the question bothered him, how in the hell did a human become the head of these teams of teenage heroes. He had incedible leadership skills, he could admit that, so left it at that. The ability to inspire and lead was both great qualities to have, and if he had them why not.

Beast Boy sort of reminded of himself, in the sense that they both had to coexist with creatures inside of them. What was odd to him was it seemed Beast Boy wasn't living up to his fullest potential. Yeah he played the jokester and whatever, but Drake could tell there was more to him then what he was letting on. And why was Robin, who was a great leader, not helping the young green teen to reach his fullest? Hmm.

Another aspect about the team that was obvious was the couples. Starfire was crazy about Robin, and vice versa, and Beast Boy had it bad for Raven. He chuckled to himself. **_Young love, it's adorable._**

* * *

 _ **I wonder what Rob needs me for now?**_ Beast Boy wondered, but as he turned the corner what he saw made his heart stop.

Raven had emerged from her room and seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with her team leader, giggling and tapping his shoulder, both unaware of the changelings presence. Then Robin wrapped his gloved hands around her hourglass waist and passionately, placed his lips against hers. Beast Boy's lower jaw hit the floor, his heart leaping into his throat. She wasn't horrified, she didn't slap him, she didn't look angry, instead she melted into his kiss, her hands running through his jet back hair pulling him closer, if that was even possible.

Beast Boy forgot how to move . . . he forgot how to breathe . . . he forgot everything, all that existed was him watching the two birds lock lips in front of him. Is this why Robin called him? To further convince Beast Boy that he was better then him? That Robin and Raven would have the connection that he could NEVER have with her in a million years?

Beast Boy spun on his heel away from the kissing birds, his heart literally breaking in his chest, but he quickly began to try to rationalize this.

 _ **I g-guess it makes sense,**_ he told himself, **_I mean Raven's beautiful and single, I just thought Rob was crazy about Starfire, but since they shared minds they were closer, and he WAS her hero who went to HELL to save her. Yeah, all the signs . . . are there._** He continued to run through the "evidence" in his mind, and came to the conclusion that theu must have been together this whole time.

 _ **It's alright though,**_ he reasoned, **_I'm a . . . lone wolf. I don't need anyone. She deserves Robin he's at least . . . human._**

Beast Boy did his best to wrangle his emotions, but couldn't help his lip quivering, instead he let his anger replace his sadness, then stomped back into the kitchen area. "Hey BB your food is-" Cyborg noticed his best friends demeanor and grew concerned, "you okay man?"

"I'm fine." He responded shortly sitting at the table and digging in.

"Translation," Drake stated, "I'm miserable and don't wanna talk about it." Beast Boy only snorted in response, but his ears told him the doors opened, his nose telling him the Titan birds stepped inside.

"Look who I ran into in the hall." Robin gestured to Raven. Her friends gapped with happiness at their friend. She looked much better then she had over the past week, she even had a little smile on her face. A smiling Starfire and Cyborg gave her gentle hugs, being sure to be careful with the still fragile dark damsel.

"Thanks guys." She stepped back from their embrace, but noticed she was a green teen short. Her gaze swept the kitchen finding Drake standing while eating his breakfast and Beast Boy with his back to her, his shoulders tense and rigged.

"Good to see your up and about Raven."

Raven stared with a brow raised at the knight. "Careful Drake, or people will get the wrong impression, and think you actually care."

He gave her a small eye roll, "Just don't let anyone else know." He gave her a sincere playful wink and went back to his food. With the air in the kitchen a lot more positive, no one noticed Beast Boy's icy demeaner as he chomped into his tofu eggs.

"So," Cyborg clapped his hands together, "Waffles, 'lil lady?"

Raven's gowling stomach answered for her. "That sounds . . . . fantastic."

"Raven allow your friends to make you your breakfast." Starfire sang and began shooing the demoness out of the kitchen.

Beast Boy snorted. "As if her mouth needs anything else put in it," and he wasn't shy about the tone of his voice either. Everyone looked in his direction, Raven scowling, though she wasn't sure why she was scowling at him, or why he would say that.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said with folded arms.

Beast Boy looked at everyone who was now staring at him waiting for his answer. "Fine," he slammed his fork down and stood up, his stare aimmed at Robin and Raven. "Just when exactly were you going to tell us?" They gawked at Beast Boy not having a clue what he was talking about, which only angered the shape shifter more. "Fine ILL tell everyone them," he turned to the others, "I saw these to LOVE birds kissing out in the hallway."

Minus the fact that every single member in the kitchen area was now gawking in pure shock, the reactions were mixed. Both Cyborg and Drake had forgotten their food, while Starfire dropped the dish she was holding with a thud. The two Titans in question were stunned at the accusation, but neither could work their mouths to refute it, at least not until Robin caught sight of a slightly trembling Starfire, tears threatening to burst from her emerald eyes. The sight of the alien princess snapped him out of his shock, and fixed an angry glare at the green teen.

"Where do you get off! I was NOT kissing Raven!" Robin roared, but the glaring Beast Boy wasn't back down.

"You calling me a liar?! I know what I saw!"

Robin got in Beast Boys face, "I WASNT kissing Raven, was I Raven?"

Said empath was still a little stunned, but simply responded, "Beast Boy we weren't kissing." Her response seemed to worry Starfire, Cyborg, and Drake, but didn't phase the arguing teens at all.

Beast Boy was about to scream, but suddenly his anger was melting away, his animal instincts yelling at him, telling him they were telling the truth, but that . . . didn't make any sense.

"Look there's an easy way to solve this," Cyborg began typing on his forearm, "I'll access the cameras from the halls and see what happened." The group quietly agreed as Cyborg accessed the security feeds remotely. The screen at the front of the room lit up with the footage of the hall in question. At the point where Robin left the common room they saw him walk the halls towards his office until he ran into Raven, who was also slowly making her way to the kitchen. The group saw them meet halfway, chat for a bit, then saw the both of them, some distance between them, walk back to the common room.

There was no kissing, or touching of any kind.

"I TOLD you Beast Boy!" Robin shouted. "Why an earth would you make up such a rediculous lie?!"

Beast Boy's mouth was open in stunned silence. He saw Robin kiss Raven, he saw his tounge slip into her mouth, he saw them hold each other passionately, but here it was, PROOF that he didn't see . . . . what he saw. "B-B-But, I-"

"You know what Beast Boy?" Robin fumed. "I thought we were actually getting past the rift between us, but clearly I was wrong." Beast Boy continued to stare blankly, his silence only adding to Robin's anger. "Next time you want to spred rumors for attention, DON'T!" Robin then turned on his heel and left the common room, a very SILENT common room.

It took a moment for the shock of the outbursts to wear off, but when it did the others noticed Raven had also left as well, and no one was quite sure when. A little bit later, Starfire flew after the Boy Wonder in an attempt to calm him down, while Beast Boy left the common room to head to the roof, leaving Drake and Cyborg alone.

"Hm, well that was awkward." Drake finished his breakfast, but Cyborg was still looking at the video feed. "What's up?"

"BB might do a LOT of stupid things, but in the years I've known him he's NEVER caused trouble for the sake of causing trouble."

This seemed to get Drake's attention. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm . . . not sure." Cyborg switched the camera feeds so that they were now looking at a different angle, this time they were looking at Beast Boy as he rounded the corner. Cyborg put the two video's side by side, one showing Robin and Raven, the other showing Beast Boy. Paying more attention to the changeling, they could see, with the expression on his face, that he genuinely was seeing something upsetting, but no matter how many times the watched the video of the Titan birds, there was NOTHING to indicate anything wrong had taken place.

"That doesn't make any sense. He looks like he's seeing something, but their just talking." Drake pointed out.

"Yeah . . . ." Cyborg was lost in thought, but Drake was right.

"Could somebody be tampering with the video?"

"Maybe, but I'll have to run a deeper analysis to find out. This is just too weird."

Drake shrugged. "Well at least we're not in Robin's shoes."

"How do you mean?"

Drake started washing his empty plate. "Didn't you see the look on Raven's face?"

Cyborg paled. "Oh . . . . man."

* * *

Beast Boy looked out over the horizen. He could swear on his parent's graves he saw them kissing . . . but they weren't?

"Grah! What's wrong with me?! Wait a second . . . how did Robin call for me? Yeah I got amazing hearing, but it sounded like he was RIGHT next to me when he asked me to help him out? What the hell?"

 _ **Gaaaaaaaarfeeeeeeeild.**_

Beast Boy spun around, the voice he just heard was RIGHT in his ear, even with his better hearing her KNEW someone was next to him . . . but he was alone on the roof.

"Whose there!?"

. . . .

. . .

Nothing.

With a growl of frustration he spun back around, putting his head into his hands. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!"

* * *

"Robin, are you, the alright?" Starfire watched as Robin paced back and forth in his room, his brows together in frustration and agitation.

"Why on earth would Beast Boy say something like that? Is he TRYING to upset me? Or cause trouble?" he mumbled to himself.

"Robin may I ask what it was about what friend Beast Boy has said that has gotten you, the upset?"

Robin looked to Starfire like the answer was obvious. "He was spreading lies about me, telling everyone I KISSED Raven!"

Starfire still seemed a little perplexed. "I do not understand, is Raven not attractive enough for you to want to do the lip contact?"

Robin was about to respond, again in an agitated rage, but then something seemed to occur to him, something that made his face go pale and his anger forgotten. "Oh god. No, NO Starfire th-that's not what I meant at all, I mean, she's very attractive, but what I mean is, Raven and I are good friends, she's like a sister to me, I wouldn't kiss m-my sister. Ya know on the lips or anything?"

Starfire raised a brow. His explaination did convince her, but, "Does Raven know that?"

He gulped, suddenly taking notice of just how warm his room had gotten. "I-I'm s-sure she does. We have a connection after all."

Starfire narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "That is not good enough Robin, I know Raven puts on the attitude of not caring, but I know she is just as self conscious about her self image as any other teenage girl. Now that you have inserted your foot into your mouth, you must go apologize to friend Raven immediately."

Once again the Boy Wonder gulped, "B-but I wasn't th-the one who," Starfire's eyes sparked with righeous fury, which told the caped crusader he had NO say in the matter, and slowly made his way to the dark damsels door.

How hard could it be to apologize to Raven? He'd seen Beast Boy do it a thousand times, and yet he didn't remember the door to her room looking this big before. At the last minute an idea came to him. He bolted for the kitchen, some waffles and other food and headed back for her door. With a deep breath he gave a solid knock on the solid metal and waited. It was a few minutes before anyone responded, but when she did, her hood had been drawn over her face, her usual stoic expression replacing the smile she wore earlier.

"Yes?" she said plainly.

Robin gulped, "I, uh, brought you some food." He held up the plate which she eyed carefully. He knew her well enough that he could tell when she was going to say no, or go away, and if her stomach hadn't growled, she may have.

She opened the door wide enough to except his offering. "Thank you." But before she closed the door he placed his boot in the way. "Is there something else. I still have some meditation to catch up on."

"Ye-yeah I get that," he stammered rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I'd also like to apologize for this morning."

Her face was set in her stoic expression making her difficult to read. "For what?"

"W-well with the whole, Beast Boy, th-thing."

She held up a hand to silence him. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he was just trying to get attention. It's him who should be apologizing anyways, not you."

Robin gave a nervous chuckle. "Right, right," still he had to say what he came to say, "Look I, uh, just don't want you to think that I, uh, was, you know, upset by the idea of kissing you or anything. I was just, uh, upset that he was lying to us . . ya know?"

Raven raised a brow from under her hood. "Is that why you feel the need to apologize? That I would somehow feel offended by how upset you got when he said you and I kissed?"

"Um . . . yes?"

She waved him off again. "It's okay Robin, I understand completely," He was about to breathe a sigh of relief until she continued, "I mean why would ANYONE want to kiss me? I mean, I'm nowhere NEAR as attractive as Starfire, or any of the other Titan girls for that matter, and it's not like I could feel anything for anyone anyways, so no Robin, I'm not offended at all, and I accept your apology. Now if you don't mind I have to eat an meditate." She gave a small blast with her powers to knock him away from her door, then slammed it shut.

Robin's shoulders sagged. "Oh man, how does Beast Boy do it?" He walked away with his head down, unaware of the crying empath he left behind on the other side of her door.

 **So originally Rose was going to make an appearance in the next story, "Slumber Party" but I wanted to introduce her a little sooner. So here we are.**

 **Big thanks to Adrinsane for the tips about the creatures from doom and we'll see ya next time.**


	4. Fun?

**UGH!**

 **Have you only written a chapter because you HAD too. This one was SO boring for me to write, except for the last part, you'll see what I mean soon enough.**

 **Chapter 4: Fun?**

The young empath had to literally force her breakfast down her throat in an attempt to calm her quivering stomach. After the events in the common room, she didn't have ANY appetite whatsoever, but she was starving, so over the lips and through the gums and all that. She looked down at the empty plate with a feeling of melancholy washing over her. If she was honest with herself, she wasn't sure why she was acting so silly about this whole thing. She knew that Robin and herself were "just friends" of a brother and sister relationship, and yet when Robin got really agitated with Beast Boy ACCUSING them of kissing, it just . . . . hurt for some reason.

She let out a long sigh and decided it was time for some mediation, but she didn't want to do it in her room, so she headed up to the roof, her second choice for mediaiton, if she didn't feel like doing it in her room. If she had her choice she would do it in the early morning hours as the first rays of sunlight bathed the tower with it's warmth, but even at this time in the later morning hours it was still quite lovely.

Stepping on to the roof she quickly noticed she wasn't alone. There sitting at the edge of the roof, coincidentally in the spot she was usually in, was Beast Boy. She was going to turn around and head back into the tower, but the way he was sitting caught her attention. He seemed to be sitting in a lotus position, his breathing was steady and even, and his wrists were on his knees, with his palms up.

Was he . . . meditating?

Her curiosity at the bizarre sight outweighed her annoyance with him at the moment. She cautiously approached, not really sure what to expect once she came up to the side of him. His eyes were closed, his face was clam, smooth, and . . . . cute.

She shook her head of the, in her definition, impure thoughts. "Beast Boy?" He made no movement except the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Consider this payback for always disturbing MY meditation. With her index finger, she poked him in the side of his head as hard as she could. His head slumped forward, followed by the rest of his body, and over the roofs edge.

Raven shrieked, placing her hands of her mouth at the shock of what she had just done. Fortunately the changeling had awoken from the freefall and changed into hawk, flying back beside the empath, changing into his human form with a thud.

"Raven, what is your deal?" He asked, somewhat groggily while rubbing his eyes.

"My deal? What were you doing?"

It took the tired changeling a moment or two to figure out what was going on, but slowly, as he put the pieces together, he got a sheepish grin on his face and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Well, uh, after the whole, um, kitchen thing, I just needed some air so I came up here. I was still a bit agitated, and after thinking of something to help calm me down I thought about how you meditate, so I gave it a shot. Heh, guess I fell asleep."

Raven was still eyeing him with confusion. He, Beast Boy, the kid who couldn't sit through an hour and a half movie, wanted to meditate? "Why?" She found herself asking.

He got to his feet. "I told you, I wanted to-"

"Yeah, yeah, but why mediation?" The more she observed him, the more she felt that he was hiding something from her. He saw her looking him over and grew uncomfortable, so he averted his gaze, chosing to look down the tower to the island below instead. "Beast Boy, what's going on?"

He had NO idea himself, but how did he explain it to someone else without sounding like a complete lunatic, but he had to say something, this was Raven after all. "W-well, ya know how I saw you and, uh, Rob kissing? Well I figured I was just . . . I don't know just seeing things, and I wanted to clear my head. You always saw meditation helps clear your mind after all."

Once again, Raven examined his features, not seeing any sign of deciet, but she still couldn't help but feel he was still hiding something. She took a deep breath, "Come on." she gestured for him to follow and took a seat in the lotus position at the edge of the roof, Beast Boy following suit. "I'm not surpirsed you fell asleep, everyone falls asleep their first time."

"Even you?" He asked with a sliver of surprise.

She shrugged, "Of course I did, I was five. Now do as I do." Raven walked the changeling through the process of meditation, and what he was required to do. Beast Boy did as he was told and their session together began.

* * *

 **One hour later.**

Raven pulled herself gently from the deep recesses of her meditation, her eyes softly opening to the sight of the warm afternoon sun, but then her mind drifted to her meditation companion. Glancing at her left, it wasn't any surprise to see the changeling fast asleep, however before waking him she scooted him away from the edge of the roof with her powers to make sure he didn't fall over again, then woke him up.

"Congradulations, you meditated . . . ish."

Beast Boy's eyes fluttered open, taking a look around. "Wow that was awesome! I feel GREAT!"

She raised a brow at him. "Really? You only meditated for like five minutes, you slept the rest of the time."

Beast Boy got to his feet, "Oh? Heh, maybe I just needed sleep then."

Raven gave a roll of her eyes and turned to exit the roof, but Beast Boy gently took her by the arm having her spin around to face him. "Look I, uh, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to embaress you like that."

She felt his sincerity, then patted the hand that was on her arm to let him know to remove it. "It's okay. It was a mistake, and I've excepted a long time ago that you tend to speak first, think . . eventually."

"Heh, yeah that's me." He said with a shrug. She shook her head and the two odd Titans step through the door back into the tower.

* * *

 **Saturday morning.**

By now the incident from the other morning, though not forgotten, per say, but the team had been, more or less, able to move past it even if Robin and Raven hadn't spoken much about it since. But it was something that was still on her mind, and she knew he was thinking about it to, but both of them never said anything to each other, chosing to avoid the topic, or each other all together.

Beast Boy however was doing fantastic. No voices, no weird visiony things, just Beast Boy . . . . doing Beast Boy things. Although this time he was doing something much different then the usual routine.

"How does THIS look?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes at the half metal man, "Cy, you don't NEED clothes, your mostly robot, why would you want clothes?"

Cyborg was currently in a red long sleeved cotton shirt with jeans, the poor fabric of the clothes hanging on together for dear life. "Come on B work with me."

"I am working with you bud and I don't think you need to do wear clothes or whatever, just be yourself."

"B, I need to do this quickly, I have to wax and shine the T-Car, make sure the tunes are bumpin', then I have to find something to wear."

Beast Boy shook his head with a smile. "Come on man, do you really think Sarah is going to go for all the shine and shimmer and whatever?"

Cyborg ripped his clothes off, "Look the shine and shimmer is, uh, all I have."

Beast Boy couldn't help but notice his best friends shoulders sag. "Cy, you know that's not true. After all you met her while you were powered down."

Cyborg chuckled a bit, but his shoulders were still sagged. "Look I appreciate what your trying to do,"

"Well I'm not done," Beast Boy got to his feet, "Your my best friend, your the brother to the Teen Titans and not just our team, to all of us. I mean I remember when Bumble Bee was calling you after Herald and all that, in fact you were called on a few times if I remember correctly. You can build anything, and do everything, and you did it all with just being who you are. You got this bro." Beast Boy gave his best friend a punch on his arm that sounded with a metallic clank.

Cyborg thought about what the green teen was telling him, and though he was right, Cyborg still couldn't help but see the metal more then the man. "But what if-"

"Cy man, she already agreed to go out with you, remember the turtle bud. Just take it slow and no reason to overthink everything."

Cyborg laughed. "This coming from the kid that never thinks."

"Exactly! What have you got to lose?" Cyborg took another look at himself in the mirror, "But maybe you could use a buff." Beast Boy got some polish and helped the metal man with shinning his armor.

* * *

The mutant larva let out a gurgling coo when he heard the sounds of someone shuffling by the alien princessess door. "Silkie what is it?" As soon as Starfire asked the little worm, there was a soft, timid knock on the door. Puzzled Starfire opened the door. "Raven?" Said empath was shuffling nervously, fidgeting with her fingers and bouncing from one foot to the other. "May I help you with something friend?"

Raven shyly lifted her violet gaze to meet her best girlfriends. "S-Star, can I ask you something?" Starfire raised a brow, but nodded her head. "Do you think . . . I'm . . . " the word seemed so strange to Raven, having never thought about it at all her entire life, yet she wanted to know if SOMEONE thought she was, ". . . pretty?"

Starfire's eyes bugged out, her mouth dropping. One at a time she checked each of her ears, making sure nothing was blocking them, and once she found they were clear she looked over the demoness again, as if waiting for the punchline. "Um, I'm sorry can you repeat the question?"

Raven groaned, she had spent an HOUR trying to pysch herself up enough to get this far. "Do you think I'm . . . . pretty?"

So she had heard her correctly the first time. "Of course I do Raven!" She said excitedly, but Raven's face remained passive.

"I want you to be honest with me Starfire." she said dryly.

Starfire tilted her head. "Why would you think I would lie about your physical appearence? I have no reason to." Raven's mouth moved without moving, but Starfire's logic seemed to shut her up. Starfire looked over her friend with sympothy. "Is this still about what occured with Robin?"

Raven's eyes fell, but pushed past Starfire walking into her room. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean I get it, he doesn't want to kiss me, and I'm okay with that and how our relationship is . . . and yet . . . " Raven fell onto Starfire's bed, the mutant larva rubbing against her bare leg. Normally she would have kicked the worm away, but surprisingly she found his little gesture comforting.

"I completely understand friend."

Raven looked at her with a "yeah right" face as she took a seat next to her. "How could you understand? I'm not even close to being as pretty as you, and you have a huge fan base."

"Of course your not pretty like me, your pretty like you."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yea I'm so attractive I've caught the eye of guys like Malchior, Landon, Gothic kids who like show tunes, Adonis-"

"And friend Beast Boy."

Raven looked to her friend, not finding a hint of irony in her expression. "We're just friends." Raven stated almost automatically.

Starfire didn't believe her for a second, but she could aslo tell Raven wasn'tt feeling any better, but then an idea came to her. "Raven you know the party of our friends is tonight yes?" Raven groaned but nodded, "And you trust me right?" Raven furrowed her forehead at that one, but nodded nonetheless, "Good then I now what will make you start feeling the better." Raven DID trust Starfire . . . just not the wicked gleam in her emerald eyes.

* * *

 **Café in Jump City**

At least there wasn't any way she could miss him, he WAS half metal after all, and rediculously early, he was nervous of course he was early. But he had prepared, OVER prepared even. His metal was polished, his car waxed and shined . . . twice, he made sure to beef up the mucles on his arm, and added some detailing to his chest plate, and glad his heart was metal so it wouldn't pound out of his chest.

"You got this," he said into a spoon, "you beat down Brother Blood, helped take down Trigon, and your evil self. You. Can. Do. This."

"You sure can," came a sweet voice behind him and taking a look into the spoon he saw the young blonde coming up behind him, dressed in a white blouse with black pants, and a jacket in her arms, once again her bright blonde hair back in a ponytail.

Cyborg crushed the metal spoon into his hand before getting to his feet and spinning around to face Sarah Simms, the young women who saved his life. "SARAH! HI!"

Sarah chuckled to herself, taking a cautionary step back from his boisterous greeting. "Hello Cyborg."

"Oh please," he waved his large metal hand, "Call me Cyborg." She laughed again until he caught on to his mistake. They both shared a laugh this time, Cyborg gesturing her to take the seat across from him.

"So, did you have a hard time finding the place?" He asked.

The coffee shop they found themselves at was on a public street with plenty of foot traffic. "Um, not really, I do drive by here every day." Cyborg laughed loudly, an obvious sign of his nervousness, "Cyborg," her calling his name settled his laughing, "It's okay, you don't have to try so hard."

Cyborg seemed to relax a bit, the advice of the green teen ringing in his ears. "I know, I-I'm sorry. I just, it's hard for me to meet, ya know, normal people, with me being so, ya know," he held up his hands referring to his metal.

She shrugged it off. "I guess I get that in a way. I've never been girly girly or anything like that. I was always the kid who liked to build things, or played with computers or things like that."

"Yeah well, your still pretty and all that, but me, I'm still half metal."

Cyborg was laying the self doubt on pretty thick and she could tell, but she saw a way to snap him out of it. "Oh so you think I'm pretty do ya?"

Cyborg's mouth dropped causing his companion to burst out in a laugh. "Can I get you guys anything?" The waitress asked. The two ordered some drinks, and continued there conversation.

"So tell me about yourself Cyborg."

"Please, you can call me Victor."

She nodded with a smile, "Okay, tell me about yourself Victor. I already know about the whole Teen Titan thing, tell me something else."

The two began chatting about their various interests, goals, a bit of their pasts, she spoke about her family, he spoke about the Titans and some of the missions the embarked on. Their conversation lasting long into the afternoon and into the early evening.

"So a little serious now." Sarah said after Cyborg mentioned the time he and his team went "Robin-ing" while the Boy Wonder was gone. "Why are you so nervous about meeting me here."

Cyborg gave a small shrug, away of how his gears moved as he did so. "I don't know, when this first happned to me, I, uh, had a, young lady . . . "

She raised a brow, "Girlfriend?"

He sighed with a nod. "Yeah, and once she saw this, she couldn't . . . she couldn't handle it, and so she . . . "

She reached her hand for his. He lifted his eyes to meet her large blue ones, her eyes full of understanding, and sympthy. "I'm sorry that happened to you." He gave a small comforting smile in return letting her know she needed to change the subject. "So what's it like living in that large T, I've always wondered what it was like in there."

"You wanna go take a tour?" Cyborg asked excitedly.

She was taken aback a moment. "You sure I'd be allowed? Don't I need like military clearence or something?"

He laughed. "Where did you hear that?" She just shrugged. "Well no ya don't, come on I'll take you on the grand tour of Titans Tower."

* * *

"So when were you going to tell me that you were having a 'party' here?" An annoyed Drake asked the Titan leader as he and Beast Boy were setting up snacks and drinks for the evening.

"Sorry this was set up a while ago by Bumble Bee, one of our Titan leaders, as kind of a, um, something fun after all the crap that's gone on, and I just forgot to tell you?" The Boy Wonder responded, not thinking anything else of it.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter, I've got a demon to find anyways." Drake headed for the doors, but Beast Boy grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh no, your staying here partying it up with us."

"I'm all for finding Carnus," Robin joined in, "But I'm with Beast Boy, and take it from me, you need to take a break from the hunt once in a while. Besides our fellow Titans are a good group of young men and women."

"Aaaaaaaaand," Beast Boy smirked, "I heard Kole has been asking about you?"

Drake narrowed his eyes at the changeling. "Please, I'm not some lovesick child who is going to get all dewey eye'd when you mention a cute girl asking about me." Drake took noticed of some meaty looking snacks on the table. "You've got sausage links?"

"Yeah," Robin said matter-of-factly, "Gnark, Wildebeest and Cyborg are big meat guys."

Drake shrugged. "Well I guess I'll stay this way I don't have to worry about what to have for dinner later." He looked over to Beast Boy, "See now I'm staying. Happy?"

Beast Boy and Robin gave a fist bump when the doors opened, the alien princess stepping in with a few bags in her hands. "Hey Starfire where have you-" Robin and Beast Boys words caught in their throats, the teen boys gulping loudly.

"Wow Starfire," Drake stated calmly, "don't you look lovely."

And boy did she ever!

"Thank you Drake, as you can see I have gotten the making over." Someone had put on a generous amout of make-up that made her incredible emerald eyes pop, her eye lashes looking longer and darker, and her hair tamed and practically sparkling. It also helped that she wasn't dressed in her usual uniform as well, instead wore a knee length sleeveless purple dress, that showed a gernerous amount of the princesses cleavage, and purple sandled heels.

Robin's mouth began moving up and down, that almost looked like he was licking his lips. "Wow . . . Star . . you l-look . . . "

She giggled giving a small twirl, the dressed raising as she did so. "Wait wasn't Raven with you?"

Beast Boy's question was immediately answered.

A few minutes after Starfire entered the common room, the demoness sauntered in slowly behind her, also in a knee length dark midnight blue dress that, though was loose and flowy, still showed off a generous amount of curves, but unlike Starfire's the dress, had sleeves to the biceps, and covered her chest. Like Starfire, someone had done the empath's make-up accentuating her dark eyelashes, and allowing her incredible amethyst eyes to stand out, and her hair lightly curled while still framing her face. And on her feet were a modest pair of small black heels that were still able to define each of the lines on her incredible legs.

All and all she was . . . .

". . . . Wow . . . ." Beast Boy squeaked, this of course causing the shy, introverted dark girl to blush and shuffle nervously.

"What, uh, made you guys decided to go shoping?" Robin asked, tugging at his collar.

Starfire gave a soft seductive giggle, "I just thought Raven needed to be made over. Come Raven, let's go place our purchases in our quarters." The two girls disappeared out of the common room, allowing the two boys to finally breathe.

"Dude . . what . . was that?" Beast Boy asked between breaths.

"That, was you two standing around with your tongues hanging out of your heads like idiots." Drake said matter-of-factly.

* * *

As the Titan girls headed back to their rooms Starfire wore a smug grin. "I told you that a make over would cause the young men to do the drooling."

"Yeah your right Starfire," Raven seemed very uncomfortable, her face very red thinking back to how the boys, more specifically Beast Boy, was staring, "But . . ."

Starfire stopped, "Raven do you not feel, the pretty?"

Raven examined herself for the umpteenth time. "I don't know, I mean, I'm sure I LOOK pretty, but I've never felt pretty before, so I don't know how."

Starfire gave a knowing nod. "That does make the sense. Come let us go to our rooms to drop off our items, and help get ready for the partying, maybe your just need to cut up some of the carpet."

Raven wasn't sure of the saying, but she was almost positive it was "Cut a rug", either way she wasn't excited for this party.

* * *

Cyborg and his date were greeted by an unusual sight when they pulled up to the tower. Blue and yellow T-Ships were parked on the roof Titans tower, along with a bright red T-Ship parked on the road that led to the island since there was no more room to park on the roof. Pulling up Cyborg could see the members of the Titans North looking around trying to figure out how to get to the island.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"I . . don't know." Cyborg pulled up to the Titans North leader, the Russian super soldier Red Star, and rolled down the window.

"Greetings comrade," he greeted the metal teen.

"Hey Red, what are you guys doing here?"

Red Star tilted his head. "Are we not having a gathering of some sort at your tower?"

Then it hit him. "CRAP! Was that today!? Oh man!"

"What's up?"

Cyborg turned to his companion. "Sarah I am so sorry, but the Titans have a party going on and I COMPLETELY forgot about it."

Sarah shrugged. "And?"

Cyborg was taken aback by this, "Oh uh, I, uh,"

"Come on, tower full of superheroes. It's every NORMAL persons dream come true!"

Even Red Star was a bit surprised by her attitutde. "The more the marrier I suppose." He commented.

Cyborg shrug. "All right lets do this. I'll let you guys in." Cyborg wirelessly typed up the commands that opened up the tunnel that led underneath the water and led to the tower, the Titans North walking behind them. Cyborg parked the car at the Titans garage and stepped out with Sarah. "Your sure you wanna come in, I mean you don't have to."

She shrugged. "Of course I want to come, I don't think I PROPERLY met your team last time with all the excitment going on."

"Ha good point." It took a moment longer for the Titans North to get to the garage, but once they had Sarah took a glance at the unusual looking bunch. The russian soldier she already knew, but glancing at the others she noticed an african wilderbeast standing upright with a humanoid looking upper body, a kid in a yellow and red jumpsuit that she recognized from the news as Kid Flash, and on his arm was a young pale gothic looking girl with large pink hair that looked almost like a horse shoe from afar. The last members were an odd pairing to say the least. A caveman, and a smaller pink haired girl with large cobalt blue eyes.

"Sarah Simms, this is Red Star, leader of the Titans North, Kid Flash, Jinx, Wildebeest, Gnark and Kole. Guys this is Sarah." Cyborg introduced.

Everyone gave "High's", "Hello's" and "Nice to meet ya's". "Wait, aren't you a bad guy?" Sarah asked the one Jinx.

Kid Flash grimaced at first, but Jinx shrugged it off. "I was, but I switched sides. I traded my idiots, for a comepletely different group of idiots." she smirked.

Sarah shrugged. "Works for me." Everyone looked at the blonde, who was so casual about accepting the witches explaination. "Even I could tell you weren't REALLY a bad guy, erm, girl."

Jinx however was looking between Cyborg and Sarah, her sly smirk getting wider. "Is this a date?"

Cyborg got red in the face, and nervously started babbeling. Sarah however played it off being sure to wrap her arm around his own, further making him blush. "It sure is. This is our first date actually."

Her smirk sort of vanished at how casual and open she was about it, but it only made the hexer like this "Sarah" a lot more. "So tell me about yourself Sarah." Jinx and Sarah headed to the elevators while the others gawked.

"That was weird." Cyborg finally said.

"Yeah Jinx doesn't like anybody." Kid Flash mentioned, but just shrugged and followed behind his girlfriend, the rest of the Titans North following behind, although as Cyborg came up behind the ground something caught his attention, or someone did. He was walking behind Gnark and Kole, but something was . . . different about the young girl.

"Hey Kole," She looked up to the metal man, "Did you . . do something different with your hair?"

"Oh I did," she said shyly, "thanks for noticing." Her hair had been done to where it was a bit glossier, and shimmered slightly in the light. Cyborg also noticed her make-up looked a little brighter, her lips looking somewhat fuller and more inviting, and eyes just a little bit softer, but were still large, sweet and innocent. Cyborg never noticed make-up on any of the Titan girls since they were all sort of natural beauties, so he wondered why she decided to start wearing it all of the sudden. Once all of them had shuffled into the elevator Cyborg leaned over to Jinx.

"What's up with Kole? She looks all, done up."

Jinx smirked her signature grin. "I gave her some make-up tips and tricks, because she wants to impress your new roommate, the dragon kid. In fact," she leaned closer to him, "She's been struggling with sleep a couple of days after she got back, and I'm not sure if you know this, but Kole loves stuffed animals, and one day I was talking to her in her room, and I couldn't help but notice she had been sleeping with a stuffed DRAGON."

Cyborg had to contain his excitement, "Your kidding!" he whispered loudly.

"I know, isn't it cute." Jinx smirked again.

The elevator stopped at the top floor of the Titans tower and open wide, but then Cyborg had a horrifying thought.

"Sparky!" The Titans East Leader greeted, but caught site of the blue-eyed blonde, "Oh, and who might this be?"

* * *

"I don't see what the big deal is?" The Titan archer, Speedy, popped more food into his mouth.

"The big deal?!" Cyborg repeated in disbelief. "Aren't you listening?" Cyborg gestured to Sarah, who had most of the Titan girls, specifically Jinx and Bumble Bee, captivated by the tale of how she saved Cyborg's life.

" . . . and WHAM, I hit that demon . . thing with the truck." she said casually.

"All while Sparky was hanging off the back of a towtruck? Can you imagine anything more hilarious?!" Bumble Bee shouted with laughter.

The girls laughed at the story while Cyborg attempted to hide himself in embarressment. "Yeah I don't know what the big deal is?" Speedy laughed to himself.

* * *

It was a habit of Drake's to sort of glance around taking a headcount, and monitoring his surroundings whenever he was in a large group setting, IF he was in a large group setting. This time however, whenever he glanced around his gave would linger on the young pinkette, Kole. Her older brother figure, Gnark was busying himself at the buffet table with the one called, Wildebeest, while she nursed a small cup of punch, pretending to listen to the conversations going on around her.

"You know your allowed to go talk to her ya know." The russian soldier caught Drake when he just happened to glance at Kole, catching him off guard.

"I am aware." Drake responded simply.

"Yet you've been watching her for some time."

"I have not been 'watching' her. It's a habit."

"The habit of a soldier. Something I understand comepletely my friend. But we are safe here, meaning you can put off the soldier for one night." He gave him a friendly pat of his back and headed off to mingle.

Drake took a deep breath. **_Come on Drake. You've taken on armies, werewolves, windigos, demons, and even stared Carnus Valogneus in the eye and showed no fear! You can talk to a girl._**

Of course it still took him a good five minutes to get up the nerve to talk to her, but wasn't until the samurai, Bushido offered to refil her drink that Drake darted towards her.

Now or never.

Drake couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn Kole, brightened slightly as he sat down next to her.

"Hello." He greeted awkwardly.

* * *

"Yoo-Hoo. Is anyone home?" Kid Flash was waving his hand in front of the Boy Wonder's masked face, however Robin was to entranced in the dancing of the alien princess to notice ANYTHING outside of her. "Hey look Barbara's here."

"I wasn't staring!" Robin's head snapped up, FINALLY noticing that Kid Flash was next to him. "Not cool."

His friend merely laughed. "I had to snap you out of it somehow, your stalker staring."

"I-I wasn't staring." a red faced Robin defended.

"Your lips say now, but your eyes saw 'I want you Starfire'. Don't worry, KF to the rescue." He zipped away and a second later was back, but now the fast upbeat music had changed into something that was slow and calming.

"Wally, why did you do that?!" To late already couples were heading to the dance floor, albeit awkwardly, but it was still happening.

"Come on Rob, go for it, before,"

" ** _Te Gustaria dane, miss Starfire_**!" The twin speedsters in the white and red jumpsuits, Mas Y Manos appeared in front of the alien princess.

Starfire gave a small sheepish smile, "Oh, um, that is quite thoughtful, um,"

"Starfire would you like to dance?" Robin had finally approached Starfire, his hand extended to except hers. With a smile of relief she took his gloved hand, promising the complaining twins that she would dance with them later. The two whinning kids sped off, high fiving Kid Flash in the process for helping to get the Boy Wonder off his butt, and dance with Starfire.

* * *

It wasn't any secret that Raven had a very low tolerance for gatherings, people, her teammates, Beast Boy, and children. But their were three kids, Raven couldn't help but fall in love with . . .

Who were currently riding on a green goat down the hall at a dangerous speed.

"Beast Boy, be careful!" Raven scolded as she held a small infant in a blue onsie in her arms, in her other hand was a small girl no older then maybe six or seven with large blue eyes and blone hair in pigtails, with a pink cape.

"Raven can we go into your room?" The young Melvin asked sweetly.

"Uh, probably not a good idea." said a nervous Raven.

"But uncle Beast Boy, and Timmy or going in there?" Raven went bug-eyed and bolted for her room at the end of the hall, to see the green goat and his passenger disappear into her room. Raven took off as fast as she was able to her quarters, in time to see Beast Boy com to a stop, but still slid into her dresser knocking over an atinque looking mirror in the process.

"GAH!" Raven shot her hand towards the mirror encasing it in dark magic and placing in gently on top of her bookshelf out of harms way.

"Well that was close." said the now human Beast Boy.

"Too close?" growled Raven, her white eyes narrowed at the changeling.

"Ooooo uncle Beast Boy is gonna get it." Melvin teased.

Raven sighed calming her mind, "He's not going to 'get it', just a lecture on how he needs to be more careful." Beast Boy grinned nervously, oblivious to the fact that Timmy, who he had been giving a ride to, was now heading towards her trunks, specifically, "Timmy no!" Raven Teether down and took after the small red headed boy.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" He shouted taking him away from her trunks.

"Don't get into those! Don't you EVER get into those!" She scolded the young child, effectively frightening him and his brother and sister. After a few beats, Raven finally noticed she had scared "her" kids, her anger replaced with guilt. "Oh, no . . Timmy I . . "

"Hey, guys lets go see what uncle Kilowat's doing, how's that sound?" Beast Boy asked. The teary eyed children nodded slowly before exiting Raven's dark sanctuary.

Raven slumped onto her bed, putting her face in her hands, away of the "gunk" on her face which was now starting to irritate her. With a wet rag she began rubbing the make-up off. A few minutes later there was a soft hesitant knock on the door, "Come in Beast Boy."

Beast Boy hesitantly slipped inside. "Raven, what was-"

"It's nothing." She was still attempting to get the make-up off, but it just made her look like a clown instead. She'll need soap and water for this. "My room has a lot of different artifacts that shouldn't be touched and I didn't want him getting into anything."

Beast Boy glanced over at her trunks, a familiar scent eminating from one of them. "Raven? You kept that book?"

Raven didn't turn to face him, but she could feel his disapointment, betrayal, and anger. "I don't want anyone else to find it and risk releasing him."

"Then why not throw it to the bottom of the ocean? Or some dimension like you keep threatening to send me to?" his anger rose, but still held on to some form of sympothy.

She sighed in frustration, of course she had thought about EACH of those options, but couldn't . . . push herself to do it. "Still, the only way I can be sure NO ONE lets him loose is if I have his book under lock and key."

He looked at the tunk, "but, it's not under lock and key-"

"Look why don't you just back off Beast Boy, it's not any of your business."

"Yes it is, that guy lied to you, used you, then broke your heart, and you KEEPING his book, and not even locking it just shows that you want him to come back like some white knight-"

"What like you and Terra?!" she spun around to face him, her eyes glowing with anger, "You think I don't know how your still watching the door for her to come back, tell us all Slade mind controled her or whatever and back into your life? It's not going to happen Beast Boy!"

"And neither will Malchior!"

The two friends stared each other down each waiting for the other to make a move, but they stood silently glaring at the other with a mixture of hurt, and anger. Finally those feelings began to flow down the river of their emotional output and were replaced with guilt for what they had said to each other.

"I, uh, got to get this stuff off." With her eyes down she stepped out of her room, brushing past the changeling as she did so.

Once he was sure she was gone, his shoulders sagged, his face fell. She doesn't know what she's talking about, she's just upset that someone called out her crap, she's mad that I finally got one over on her, and she's . . . . totally right. He had WISHED, and BEGGED, that it wasn't true that Terra hadn't betrayed them, that Terra was controlled by Slade somehow, that it was all a dream, that she was coming back some day . . .

. . . but it wasn't going to happen. It would NEVER happen . . .

He glanced around, noticing he was alone in Raven's room and decided he needed to leave, but when he turned around, he froze in horror.

He wasn't in Raven's room anymore.

He was surrounded by thick black stone walls, covered in blood and scratch marks. There was an errie red glow coming from the base and ceiling of where he was standing, but there was no door, and no other way out of this cell. Bloody chains dangled from the ceiling with long curving meat hooks, each holding a huge chunk of meat dripping with blood and tangled with purple and black fabric. He stared in fear when he saw the meat that was placed on the hooks was . . . green, just like . . . him. He turned around and was faced with another stone wall, and while he placed his hands on the wall to see if it was real he made a horrifying revelation. Someone had tried to literally CLAW their way out of the black stone box.

He spun around again, the cell closing in around him. The chains dangling freely with pieces of his FLESH firmly placed over the razor sharp hooks. He cowered in the corner as covered his ears. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening," He sinched his eyes shut, the sounds of malicious laughter and the screams, and sobs of complete agony filled his skull.

. . . . .

. . . . .

"Beast boy?"

Beast Boy jumped, his heart beating out of his chest, and looked at his surroundings.

. . . . .

. . . .

He was back in Raven's room and she was at the door watching him, a very worried look over her features. He was curled up in a fetal position at the corner of her bed.

"Beast Boy, wha-what happened?" She had never seen such pure terror before he was shaking from head to toe and his face was almost white, his breathing like he had never breathed before in his life. She approached him cautiously, not sure what to expect as she did so. "Beast . . . Boy?" She knealt down in front of him, his eyes still darting around her room.

"I . . . I . . . I don't know. I wasn't . . . here."

She looked at him in confusion. "Where were you?"

"I . . . don't . . .know." he began hyperventilating again, "It was black, there were human nail marks. Blood so-so-so much blood. Hooks and-and . . . my-my . . . "

She grabbed the sides of his face in an attempt to calm him down. "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, your in my room, nowhere else."

Beast Boy was shaking horribly. "Raven . . . it was s-so . . real." He wrapped his arms around her and began sobbing into her neck. Raven looked around her room not seeing anything out of the ordinary. "Raven, something is happening to me."

Raven pushed him back looking into his eyes. "Beast Boy, tell me exactly what's been going on."


	5. The Descent

**Chapter 5: The Descent . . . . .**

 _ **I am not jealous . . . . I am not jealous . . . . I am not jealous . . . . not . . at . . . all . . .**_

Drake snorted another stream of smoke from his nostrils, not caring that he was smoking up his side of the common room, his eyes flashing from small round pupils, to long black slits . . . . . but that in no way made him jealous of Kole on the dance floor with Bushido. He didn't know where the fire was coming from, it wasn't like he was in the middle of a lovely chat with the young girl and Bushido just came out of nowhere and asked her to dance, how rude right? Though she did say yes . . .

But she only said yes to be nice . . . . right?

 _ **Damn I HATE this teenage crush crap! . . . . wait did I say crush? I mean . . . . . damn it . . . .**_

"So Drake?" The sound of his name brought the knight back to earth, and his dragon eyes back to normal round pupils.

"Right here!" he shouted, though he wasn't sure who he was shouting to, or why. The couple now standing in front of him though took a step back at his shouting, but seeing as how they just startled him they relaxed.

The one in the yellow and red jump suit spoke first. "Name's Wally West, but you can call me Kid Flash, and this," he gestured to the pale, pink haired witch next to him, "Is Jinx." Drake could feel an odd magic pulsing from the girl, not like Raven's or his own, just . . . different, but it was definately witchcraft in origin. The other oddity about the girl was that her eyes were a bright pink with black slits, not unlike a dragon, but more like a cat.

These traits about her, though interesting, weren't behind the thought that came to mind. "Are you like Raven's evil twin sister or something?" Really the similarities were errie with the pale skin, magical aura, and both girls had signiture stares. While Raven's was a glare, this girl owned a wicked smirk.

She giggled, "She only wishes she was as cool as this." She gestured to her purple and pink gothic attire. "The grapevine says you can change into a dragon, that's some pretty interesting magic." Drake gave a half chuckled, but it seemed their conversation had drawn the attention of some of the others in the common room, they too being curious about the newcomer.

"Yeah and your some kind of knight?" the one called Kid Flash asked, and by now most if not all were sort of half listening, but out of the corner of his eye Drake caught sight of Kole casting a curious glance in his direction, giving him an idea.

Sure it was juvenile . . . so?

* * *

" . . . . it started out with six of us, but quickly went to two in a matter of minutes, just my sister, myself, and a PACK of twenty werewolves." At this point in his story, Drake had the occupants of the party hanging on his every word. "My sister, using a high powered cross bow allowing her to shot a mulitude of arrows in a minute, took out at least five of them, while I was on the ground floor, but blades dipped in silver to help give me an edge. I'm fighting off three of them at a time, when I hear my sister screaming. While I was handling those three, the rest of the pack headed for the trees, and right for her. In one stab I take out two of them, then in the same motion took out off the last one's head, and still had enough time to get to the tree were my sister was perched and got her down, just as the pack had pounced."

The Titans let out a collective "Oooooooo", but more importantly Kole was staring with wide, anxious eyes.

"Now I'm weaving through the trees as the pack closes in on us, my sister emptying her weapon as fast as she could taking out three, four of them at a time. Suddenly out of the shadows two of them leap on top of us, my sister on my back trying to get them off, but they've ripped my wings apart and I'm crashing to the ground, hitting branches, all the way down. I hit the ground with a CRACK, while the pack continues to close in on us, and at this point we have one last ace up our sleeves."

Drake paused, waiting patiently for someone to say, "What was it?" Cyborg asked.

"A silver staked explosive." Once again he paused letting the information get obsorbed. "But she had lost it in the crash. She's fumbling across the forest floor looking for the bomb, meanwhile I'm fighting off the rest of the pack single-handedly, WHILE protecting my sister. I'm being bitten, slashed, clawed, ripped apart, and it's night time with the moon being blocked out, she can't find the damn thing, until finally I hear 'DRAKE NOW!', I grab my sister, wrap my wings around her right as the grenade goes off. We sit there quietly for a few minutes, listening to the last gasps of air being taken by the werewolves, and once she pops her head out from the safety of my wings, all the creatures were dead." He paused again, the stary eye'd faces of the Titans shinning brightly at his tale. "And if you need proof." Drake rolled up the sleeve on his left arm revealing a series of scars that looked like bite marks, and eliciting more "OOOOOOOOO's" from the young heroes.

"Wait shouldn't YOU be a werewolf too?" Asked Speedy.

"Nope," Drake rolled his sleeve back down, "I'm already half dragon, whose blood counteracts the werewolf venom, which is good because I have been bitten by a LOT of nasty creatures, and I have a story for all of them."

"Your sister," Kilowat stated, "Sounds badass."

Drake couldn't help but smile, though behind it was laced with sadness. **_Yes . . . she was . . ._**

The Titans began begging for more of his "War stories", causing Drake to really think which one to tell next, which didn't matter as long as he had Kole's attention. He could catch the samurai as her if she wanted to get a drink, or take a walk or something, but she wanted to listen to more of Drake's stories.

 _ **I win buddy,**_ he grinned to himself, **_not that I care . . . at all . . ._**

So caught up he, and the others, were that they hadn't noticed Raven slip in and make her way to Robin on the other side of the room. She whispered something into his ear, apparently something concerning because Robin's brow furrowed in confusion and worry. Once she pulled away from his ear, he got to his feet, grabbed Cyborg and they left the common room together.

"So," Drake clapped his hands, "anyone here afraid of dolls?"

* * *

Raven escorted the agitated changeling to the medical bay. "Why are you bringing me here?" he asked, "Wouldn't it make more sense to be in your room with all the magic-y stuff?"

She eased him onto a bed. "Normally, but the truth is, your emotions are all over the place right now, and it's both giving me a headache, and making me nervous and anxious as well, so I need to get Robin and Cyborg to help just to keep me balanced."

"Heh, sorry about that." At least he was trying to make the situation better with some humor.

She smiled slightly and turned to leave, only to be stopped by his hand grabbing her wrist. She fought back her annoyance, and growing frustration and worry that were seeping into her mind. "I'm coming back," she took a deep breath before meeting his gaze with her own. "I promise." Beast Boy reluctantly nodded and she took her leave.

As soon as she left he curled his legs into his chest, his eyes darting around his atmosphere a million miles a second making sure nothing was going to change. After a few minutes nothing happened . . . . until.

He leapt to his feet. Hair on end. Shiver shooting down his spine. He tried to tap into his heightened animal senses . . . . but something was wrong. His hearing, dulled. His sight, dulled. His sense of smell, dulled. Though his senses were dulled, he still retained his instincts, and they were telling him something was coming . . .

His gaze went to the floor. Something that sounded like pebbles were falling onto the ground by his feet from the ceiling. He quickly looked up . . . .

CRASH!

A thick black iron chain came from the ceiling an d plunged an enormous meat hook into his chest. The pain was unimaginable, especially when the chain began to pull upwards threatening to rip his pectoral muscle right off of his body . . . but it wasn't over yet. Another chain exploded from the floor putting another hook in his leg and pulling him to the ground, and just when the agony was becoming to much, one more chain burst from the opposing wall and hooked into his abdomen. The chains pulled on each part of his body, his screaming becoming so horrendous that he was sure he was going to blow his voice out, and, once again, he could hear the sounds of screams, and malicious laughter sounding in his ears.

. . . .

. . . .

"Beast boy!"

The chains, the screams, the laughter, it all vanished.

Beast boy felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulders, shaking him in an attempt to calm him down. The changeling opened his eyes, meeting the forms of his team leader staring worridly at him through his dark mask. Raven and Cyborg stood behind him, her hands over her mouth and Cyborg's eyes the size of saucers. They were both visibly shaking, clearly neither of them hearing ANYONE scream like that before.

"Beast Boy?" Beast boy turned to Robin. "What happened?"

Beast Boy's eyes were wide with fear, but he also looked like he was in physical pain. "I . . . don't . . . . " Robin wasn't going to get much out of him at this point, so he helped to get him back to the bed, Cyborg beginning to hook him up to various machines.

Beast Boy could not get his heart rate down. It felt . . . so real. He felt the hooks enter his body, he felt them pull at his body in different directions . . . he could smell his own blood dripping down the chains and hooks. Beast Boy, a pale green, curled in the fetal positition, sweating perfusely, and panting, a heartbroken Cyborg patting his best friend in an attempt to comfort him.

At the door of the med bay they heard an innocent young girl ask. "Is uncle Beastie going to be okay?"

Raven turned to Melvin and her brothers at the door, being sure to block their view of the frightened Beast Boy. "He's ok. Just a little sick is all. Why don't I take you to Cyborg's room to watch a movie on his enormous computer screen." She said.

Raven grabbed her hand leading her and her brothers away. "Should we make some soup for him." Raven smiled softly at "her" kids, knowing full well that soup was not going to help him now.

Once Beast Boy was hooked up, Cyborg made his first priority bringing his heartrate back down. "Rob man I haven't seen vital signs like these since you were exposed to that gas from Slades mask." Robin looked over the medical equipment, sure enough it read the same.

"Beast Boy where you exposed to any gas?" Robin wasn't sure exactly what to ask but he had to start somewhere.

"No . . . I don't think so . . . I don't know . . . It's all just . . . blurry." Cyborg was pumping him full of sedatives at the moment and now he was getting fuzzy.

"Rob I don't think we should ask him to many questions right now."

"We'll we have to figure something out. You said I almost died when this happened to me-"

"Well we got to him in time. He isn't a stubborn ass."

Robin just glared at his two laughing friends, but they were right of course. "Beast boy anything you can tell us would be helpful."

"I don't see how it would." Beast Boy's eye lids began to droop.

"Robin why don't we come back later." Cyborg put a hand on his leaders shoulder and led him out of the medical bay, the shape changer falling into a deep sleep soon after.

* * *

Raven was half way back to the med bay when she ran into Cyborg and Robin.

"How is he?" she asked.

"I gave him a sedative, should knock him out for the rest of the night." Cybrog said.

"Raven, did he say anything to you before his episode?" Robin asked.

Raven shook her head. "Nothing that made any sense. I only left him for a second to use the bathroom and when I got back, he was hallucinating." Raven wasn't sure if she wanted to reveal the nature of the hallucinations just yet.

The team leader put his finger on his chin, getting his detective face on. "Beast Boy was right. That doesn't help much. Can you get inside his mind like you did for me?"

She gave a small shrug, "I can try, but it might be better if he was awake."

"Alright we'll wait till then." Robin turned to Cyborg, "Maybe we should send the Titans home, focus more on Beast Boy."

Cyborg gave it a quick thought, "You sure that's a good idea? For one they just got here, and two, with everything that's been going on it's obvious that we're in the center of it all, and if we send them home it might look like we don't have a handle on the situation and that could worry them further."

Robin regarded his second in commands concerns, then glanced at Raven who was doing the same thing. She didn't need the bond they shared for her to know he was silently asking her opinion. With a simple blink she conveyed her opinion, and she was in favor of Cyborg.

"Alright, just keep this low key, alright?" Both of them nodded, and went about as if everything was just fine.

* * *

Beast Boy was fast asleep, when a soft noise brought him out of his slumber. He must have been doing better if his animal senses were kicking in again, and not just his hearing. The familiar sense of the empath wafted over his senses, producing a smile from his face.

"Raven? What are you doing here?" he asked getting up to a seated position.

She pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. "Robin and Cyborg told me to keep an eye on you." She kept her face set in an emotionless mask, but he could tell she was worried.

He couldn't help but smirk at her. "Awe, your worried about me?"

She didn't deny it, she didn't roll her eyes, she didn't give him some sarcastic remark, instead she remained silent, her eyes firmly placed on the ground, really worrying the shape shifter. "Beast Boy," she finally squeaked, "W-when I saw you there so terrified. I . . . I didn't know what was happening. I just . . . . " Raven's eyes started to water. "It was just . . . "

Beast Boy reached his hand to her cheek lifting her sweet violet eyes to meet his. "It's okay. I'm okay. We'll figure out whats going on."

She sniffled a little, but gave a small smile. She placed her other hand on his hand holding her cheek. "I know we will. Doesn't mean we can't freak out. I . . . . care about you Beast boy."

Beast Boy's heart skipped a beat, in a good way. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Raven-"

She placed the tips of her cool fingers on his lips silencing him, his heart continuing to flutter. She moved from her chair and brought her face close to his. "Beast Boy. There is something . . . I've wanted to do ever since you helped me with my heartache with Malchior." She lowered her hand from his lips, the tips of her fingers tracing his chest trailing downwards . . . .

Beast Boys heart was fluttering in his chest, like a bird bouncing around in it's cage. "Wh-what's that Raven?" Beast Boy could FEEL the warmth of her lips against his own, all it took was one quick-

"GAH!"

Beast Boy grunted when he felt a hand burst through his ribs and grabbed his still beating heart. He couldn't scream, the only sounds coming from his mouth was a sickening chocking noise. His tear ridden eyes looked up to see Raven, a wicked grin on her face, her eyes red, his heart clenched in her fist.

She leaned closer to him breathing in his ear. "Did you really think I would ever kiss a freak like you?" She looked back at his heart putting it under his nose. "You are NOTHING more then an animal. I need a REAL man like Robin," she gasped as she thought. "Or maybe Drake, I need someone like him not some hideous green monster like you. So you wont be needing this now will you." Raven brought his heart to her lips and took a large bite out of it as if she was biting into an apple.

The heart monitors connected to the changeling starting beeping uncontrollably.

Cyborg, Robin and Raven burst through the doors to see Beast Boy squirming and writhing in the bed, his voice being blown out by his screaming. He looked as if someone was harming him in some way . . . but he was alone . . .

"His heart rate is off the charts!" Cyborg yelled.

"Can you give him more sedatives?" Robin asked.

"This isn't supposed to happen when he's on them, do you think more's gonna help?" Cyborg yelled back over Beast boys screaming.

Robin turned to Raven whose mouth was agape as she stared at the writhing changeling. "Raven you have to go in his mind now!"

She nodded then floated into her lotus position and softly chanted. "Azarath Metrion Zinthoooooooooos" They saw her soul self leave her body in the form of a black raven and flew into Beast Boys body . . . .

. . . .

. . . . only to be blasted back out not a minute later. The resulting backlash blasted the empaths soul self back into her body, shooting her across the med bay, similiar as to when she was in Robin's mind, but this time Beast Boy wasn't there to help her up.

"Raven!" Robin ran to her side helping to get her to her feet, but she collapsed when her knees buckled. "What happened?"

Raven, her eyes spinning from dizziness, attempted to focus her thoughts. "I, uh, was . . . I don't know . . . " By now Beast Boy's screaming had calmed down, probably as a result from the intrusion, but his vitals were still spiking. Robin helped the demoness into a nearby chair, then passed a worried glance back at Cyborg, neither one of them having ANY idea what to do next.

* * *

The party was starting to wind down, some of the Titans opting to hit the Jump City scene to continue on into the night. No surprise Kole was invited by Bushido, but she politely declined seeing as how the Jump City nightlife just "wasn't for her" and had NOTHING to do with the fact that Drake was going to stay behind. Seeing as how Drake and Kole were some of the few staying behind, Gnark and Wildebeest passed out on the couch, the two headed somewhere more private to chat. Drake wanted to head to the roof, seeing as how he was more comfortable in the air, but Kole wanted to head somewhere else.

Drake audibly gulped looking down that rocks that led to the wide open ocean below. "My tower isn't anywhere near the ocean," Kole commented, "One of the reasons why I enjoy coming to either the West or the East tower. The ocean is lovely." She took a deep breath of the salty sea air, then slowly made her way to the over the rocky island, however the knight held back. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah, pfft totally." he waved her off.

She raised a brow, "Don't you want to come sit by the water?"

Drake, with his best poker face on to conceal his anxiety, looked down at the water. "Sure." He followed her steps to the water, the ocean before them getting larger and larger the closer he got. Gulping again he glanced at the pinkette, who was in the process of removing her knee length boots. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of the tan skinned beauty, the expertly crafted smoothness of her legs shimming slightly in the moonlight. He could almost swear she was taking her time unzipping her boots before setting them aside and sticking her feet into the water.

"Coming?" she patted the seat on the rock next to her.

Drake slowly and hesitantly followed her lead, removing his own boots and socks before sticking his own feet into the water, his sharp eyes fervently scanning the water for ANY sign of life. Other then a few crabs and small fish they were in the clear . . . for now.

Kole slowly kicked her legs through the water, a smooth gentle action that cut through the salt water like an elegant crafted knife, and if he was able, he'd probably feel himself flush from staring. WHY talking and being around attractive women was much harder then killing monsters would always be a mystery, but the words of his older brother rang in his ears.

 ** _"Be yourself."_**

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Kole jumped at his sudden outburst, not at all startled by the sounds of something splashing in the water.

"Uh, I don't know, a fish maybe?" Once again Drake probed the water, but his eye sight only went so far, the playful splashing coming from mush farther in the distance. "Drake are you okay? You seem kind of . . . jumpy?"

Drake stiffined, his ears still picking up the sounnds of splashing, but once again he played it off. "Yeah, Yeah, yeah, I'm good just, jumpy at being alone with a cute girl is all." **_Dear GOD did I really just say that?! Well it was better then the truth._** His ability to see in the dark picked up her reddening face as she looked back into the water, her shoulders raising as if to hide her face from him like a turtle. "Maybe we should go inside!" She jumped at another outburst from him when the splashing seemed to get closer, but this time both of them could make out the forms of sealions dnacing about in the water.

Kole, forgetting the line he just used to distract her, eyed him curiously, an amused and playful smile spreading across her features. "Are you, afraid of the water?"

He scoffed. "UGH! I am NOT scared of water . . . . . just the ocean." He mumbled the last part but she still caught it clearly, "And other large . . . . bodies of water . . . . " It was quiet, minus the dancing of their sea mammal companions, at least until Kole couldn't help the snicker exploding from his throat. "Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up."

"I'm . . .sorry . . " Drake could tell she was REALLY trying to contain herself, and failing miserably, "May I ask . . . why?"

Even though it seemed like a silly fear, he WAS a dragon knight after all, who stared death in the face countless times, there was a good reason for it. "When I was a kid, my family took a trip to the northern islands just outside of Arendelle. A young princess had been found by her family and we went to the celebration. Bare in mind I didn't have the best control over my powers at this time, so when a massive storm hit, I was thrown overboard."

"You weren't able to change into a dragon to get out of there?" she deduced to which he nodded.

"I would have been fine, had it not been for the fact that the oceans the surrounded my home were the homes to a lot of . . . . interesting sea life. There is a species of sea serpent, the real name is tough to pronounce but we just called them the Red Death, since they were colored a bright scarlet red, and one of them just happened to be swimming by at the time, lucky me right. However the storm was so massive it kicked up a variety of sea creatures, each of which contending for the fresh food coming from the surface, so not only was I at the mercy of a giant red sea snake, but also a giant squid as well. Thankfully my father pulled me out at the last second, leaving the sea monsters fighting amongst themselves."

Kole stared with wide, fascinated, yet horrified eyes. "Why didn't you all just fly to the celebration?"

Drake rolled his eyes as if he had been asking the same question himself for years. "My uncle and father were all about building healthy relations with neighboring kingdoms, and unfortunately most other kingdoms are used to seeing flying, fire, breathing beasts, so to play nice we often 'did as the human did', even if it was SUPER annoying." Drake turned his head in the direction of the sealions. "Hence why I'm a little ansty around the ocean. You NEVER know what's under there."

Kole looked back to the water deep in thought, "Well we're all scared of something I guess."

He gave a small laugh, "Don't think that after all the crazy sh-stuff I've gone through that I'm not afraid of anything. I'm always scared whenever I start a mission, I'm just VERY good at hiding it."

"Then why do it?" she asked looking back at him.

He shrugged. "If I don't who will? If I don't stop the things that go bump in the night, there isn't many others who will." A moment of silence passed before Drake laughed again. "Besides, who else is gonna pull the almight Teen Titans asses out of the fire?"

She giggled again, meeting his gaze. For the first time since they had stepped out into the night, he noticed her eyes. A deep blue that would dance and twinkle in the moonlight, almost reminding him of-

"So THIS is where you are." Drake and Kole turned to the top of the rocky path where a sharp dressed demon king watched over him.

Drake snorted, "What the hell do you want?" he growled.

Landon held up a small thin cell phone between his fingers, a device Drake recognized as his own. "Your not supposed to be without this," his dark eyes drifted to the young girl next to him, "though I understand why." He manuvered around the rocks so he was beside them, tossing the phone to Drake and turning his FULL attention to the young girl. "And who is THIS lovely young thing?" Drake recognized the instant switch from the business man, to the charming flatterer, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes as he went about his "work".

Kole couldn't help but shiver as he flashed a thousand watt smile of perfect white teeth, his eyes, though dark, seemed so inviting she was starting to melt under them. "K-Kole. I think we've met before though."

"Ah yes, during that whole abandoned mine fiasco." He glanced back at Drake who was looking slightly annoyed, "I do hope I'm not interupting anything?"

"Actually-"

"Fabulous," Landon stood up, "The reason I'm here is because your roommates have been trying to reach you, seeing as how they couldn't, and this is of a serious nature, they contacted me."

Drake forgot his annoyance, while he and Kole shared an easy gaze. "What's going on?" Kole asked.

Landon shuffled his shoulders, "Come with me and I'll show you."

* * *

Beast boy was lying on the medical bed with his knees tucked into his chest, his bloodshot eyes wide open and filled with terror. They were bloodshot and staring off into the distance. The sedatives he was given seem to wear off rather quickly, but that which was the least concerning thing to happen to him. At least for now his team was thankful that he wasn't having another episode. His team stood around him, more to help keep his hold on reality, should he have another episode. Starfire floated over to Beast Boy and started rubbing his back comfortingly. He gave her a small smile at her comforting gesture.

Cyborg hung back next to the machines monitoring his freinds heart rate and sedative level, which was dangerously high, Sarah Simms watching over his shoulder and following instructions that she was given. Robin and Raven stood back with arms crossed a look of quiet concern on their faces. Raven had finally snapped out of her shock, but still couldn't explain what had happened to her when she entered his mind. She was just "forced"out.

"Don't worry. The calvary has arrived." Everyone glanced at the doors finding Drake, Kole and Landon slowly entering the med bay, eyes immediately on Beast Boy. "Well don't you look a little green." the englishman quiped.

"But friend Beast Boy is always green." Starfire said. She had her hands on Beast Boys shoulders comfortingly.

Landon just chuckled. "Have I told you lately just how adorable you are?" Starfire giggled, but continued to rub her teammates back tenderly as Landon looked the changeling over. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well like we said when we contacted you," Robin started, "He's been . . seeing things?"

Landon turned to face him, expecting him to continue. ". . . . Liiiiiiiiike . . . ?"

Robin sputtered. "I, um, don't know."

Landon rolled his eyes, but Raven stepped forward. "He said he was in a place that was black, nail marks, chains and hooks . . . and blood . . lots and lots of blood."

Landon narrowed his eyes in thought, the wheels in his head turning. "Why did you feel the need to call me?"

"I sent my soul self into his mind, but 'something' forced me out of his mind. Nothing has the power to do that." Raven said firmly.

Landon turned back to Beast Boy, "Nothing that you know of." he said under his breath, "Can you sit up for me please?" Beast Boy without looking up at him, robotically swung his legs over the side of the bed getting into a sitting position, but his head hung low as if he hadn't slept in days. Landon lifted his head from his chin and looked into his eyes inspecting him, he turned his head side to side. "Say ah." Beast Boy slowly opened his mouth sticking his tounge out. "Hm. This might feel a little weird." Landon said. He pressed the palm of his hand against Beast Boys chest. Beast Boy felt a strange tingling sensation pulse through his body. He groaned, though it wasn't an unpleasent feeling it was . . . weird, it was almost soothing. Like someone was rubbing and massaging his insides. After a minute or so Landon pulled his hand away. "Hm?"

"Care to share with the class Doctor Landon?" Drake asked.

"Yea hows my little buddy?" Cyborg asked.

Landon didn't look away from Beast boy. "May I ask you a direct question?"

Finally Beast Boy looked up, his teammates and guests gasping slightly at how blood shot and dull his eyes were, black bags under his eyes. "Y-yeah I guess." His voice hoarse and blown from screaming so much.

Landon waited a beat. "Have you ever had intercourse with Raven?"

Every light bulb in the med bay shattered under a blanket of black magic showering everyone in glass. The medical equipment cracked and sputtered with electical energy, shutting off. Everyone, with wide eyes and open mouths, slowly turned to look at the demoness in question. Her violet eyes were wide, shock and amazement didn't even come CLOSE to how she was feeling. Slowly her fists clenched, dark magic crackling at her fingertips, her eyes going pale white with rage, her face as red as scarlet.

Beast Boy's mouth opened and closed like his jaw was on a broken hinge, unable to process the blunt question. Landon however just flicked the pieces of glass off his suit.

"What. Did. You. Ask. Him?" Raven growled through her teeth, everyone taking a cautionary step away from her.

Landon turned to face her completely unphased by her obvious rage. "Believe it or not darling this is actually a serious question. And I can't give my opinion untill I know the answer." He turned back to Beast boy. "Now, yes or no? Have you have had sexual relations with Rave?" Landon couldn't show emotion well, but Drake knew him enough to know when he was joking, and serious. Right now he was serious, but how on earth, or hell was this a serious question? Raven relaxed a little, but she was still out for blood, specifically Landon's, but now everyone was waiting for Beast Boy waiting for the answer.

"No! No, no, no never! We haven't, not ever ever no. No." he said his mouth finally working again.

"Hm. Have you ever been bled on by Raven or a demon of any kind?" Landon asked again.

Beast Boy thought for a moment then shook his head.

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Robin asked.

"Yes I would like to know that myself." said Raven still glaring at Landon, her power slightly receeding.

Landon turned to the Titans. "I'll cut to the chase. What I found inside your green pet has nothing to do with his hallucinations, but it is something rather interesting. Your green friend here has demon blood in him."

It was quiet. No one said anything just looked at Beast Boy then Landon and back again.

Drake began to pace around thinking. "Wha-Explain it again, like i'm five."

"Well he has demon blood in him." Landon was speaking as if he just diagnossed Beast Boy with the common cold.

"I have . . . . demon blood in me?" Beast Boy was so quiet barely anyone heard him, he patted his chest as if he could find the problem on his uniform. "H-h-how?"

"How is that possible?" Robin asked.

Landon shrugged. "Haven't the foggiest."

"I think you kind of breezed over something though," Cyborg started. "You said that had nothing do to with his hillucinations?"

"Nope, the blood part is just a fun fact. I have no idea whats causing the other stuff." Landon walked away from Beast Boy while he stared at the ground it shock. Once again Landon got thoughtful, "Actually, wasn't Beast Boy possessed recently?"

Raven responded. "Yes He has. Carnus got to him."

Landon stopped walking. "Oh . . . dear."

"What? Landon what is it?" Raven asked.

"Sometimes when a demon possess someone they have what is called Residual Possession. Essentially when the demon is excorsised they sometimes leave behind a little piece of themselves. Rather unpleseant business if I may say so myself."

Everyone obsorbed the information, but Drake crossed his arms and frowned. "That only happens in rare instances, and when the exorcism is done by some amatuer who came right off the bible bus. I did the exocism MYSELF, and it was perfect."

Landon shrugged. "That may be the case, but Beast Boy was possessed by Carnus, who isn't exactly your run of the mill pissant demon. It seems that Carnus left behind a little bit of Carnus in your green friend." Landon got quiet and apprehensive "Can't imagine what that's like, and I can imagine . . . . a lot of things."

Beast Boy stared into space, everyone looking at him attempting to process this. "Well can you help him at all?" Raven asked.

"Normally yes . . . . but It seems the demon blood inside of him is hanging on to Carnus's demonic influence." Landon began to look at the changeling with interest. "Fascinating."

"Dude all this possession stuff is starting to make my head hurt." said Beast Boy rubbing his head with his hands and laid himself back down on the bed.

"From what I've seen so far that's not a difficult task." smirked Landon, then he turned to Robin. "Has green bean ever done anything, out of the ordinary, well out of the ordinary for him, that may be perceived as . . . unnatural?"

Everyone stared at each other thinking about his question, before realization came over Robin and Cyborg simultaniously. "Oh . . . . . man . . . " Cyborg breathed.

"We need to show you something." Robin stated.

"Wait, what are you to do about friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

Robin glanced around the room, "Well what can we do?" The question was aimmed at Landon and Drake.

"There is an exorcism, but it's complicated and requires certain ingrediants and tools that I doubt you have at this time, but I'll get you the list." Landon told Drake who nodded.

"Fine, in the mean time Beast Boy, you rest, Starfire you stay with him first, and we'll take hour shifts in watching him." Robin continued giving out assingments and they all went their seperate ways, but Cyborg and Robin needed Landon to see something.

* * *

 _Raven softly bounced in the air about a foot over the sick bay bed, her teammates standing around her, well most of them were. Robin and Starfire were looking down at her, Starfire with worry, and Robin with a calm anger over his features. Cyborg was standing at the computers looking over some files, but they weren't for Raven, instead they were for their green teammate who was confined to some kind of large chair. He wasn't strapped in, but it was clear he wasn't allowed to leave either._

 _The changeling glanced his injured teammate. "And . . . you're telling me . . I did that to her . . . that's impossible . . . "_

 _Robin didn't face him, but his brow was furrowed in anger, "We found you with her." he said through gritted teeth._

 _"NO!" he defended, "I-I wouldn't! I mean . . . we had a fight, but I would never . . ."_

 _Carefully Starfire spoke, "She was in your teeth-"_

 _"THAT'S A LIE!" He screamed._

 _Robin turned to face him, he wasn't facing his teammate, he was facing a common criminal. "I'm going to ask you to keep your voice DOWN!" He commanded._

 _Beast Boy glared angrily at his team leader, his hand gripping the armrest of the chair, then quickly soften. "W-what's happening to me?"_

 _Cyborg spoke this time getting their attention. "I'm picking up taces of recomdinant DNA," he turned around, "It's not human."_

 _"The chemicals in the lab?" Robin asked._

 _"Because of the shape shifting his genetic code was always unstable. Maybe he's just . . . falling apart."_

 _Beast Boy acted as if he hadn't heard a thing Cyborg had said, instead his eyes were fixed on his teammate. "Raven. Sh-she's gonna be alright isn't she? I mean, she's not moving." His throat tightened, "What have I done?"_

 _Robin was back in Beast Boy's face again. "You need to tell me what happened."_

 _Beast Boy genuinely focused. "I told you, I don't remember ANY of it. We had an argument, I went to my room, I was angry, and NOTHING. Claws. A scream. Nothing."_

 _Robin was losing patients. "Claws and a scream isn't nothing. What else?"_

 _"That's all!"_

 _"No it isn't!" Robin was now inches from Beast Boy's face. "You HAVE to focus!"_

 _"I AM!"_

 _"YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER!"_

 _"I'M TRYING!"_

 _"Try harder! If you can't tell me what happened, I HAVE to assume the worst! I HAVE to put you in jail! You NEED to remember!"_

 _"I CAN'T!" That was it. The heart moniter began beeping like crazy. Starfire attempted to reach out to her friend, but Robin held her back. "Get away from ME!" Beast Boy snarled. His body grew in size, his uniform ripping into shreds, his body ripping and popping as he continued to grow in strength, power, and fury, until only the green werebeast remained, howling with utter rage._

* * *

Robin and Cyborg stood back as Landon finished watching the video feed, until it cut out from the rampaging beast. After the feed was cut Landon remained silent as if slowly downloading the information he was provided like a computer. The Titans watched on, waiting for him to respond, say anything, or do something, but for the longest time, he didn't.

Finally he slowly shook his head. "The crazy son of a bitch did it." he said under his breath they almost didn't hear him.

"Landon," Cyborg spoke softly, "What . . is that?"

Once again Landon was quiet, an eerie silence that was starting to make the teens uneasy, but once again he responded in a quiet voice, almost to himself, ". . . . The perfect animal . . . "

* * *

Beast Boy stirred in his sleep, his eyes slowly fluttering open. He was still in the med bay hooked up to a few machines. He sat up taking a look around, making sure he was still were he was supposed to be. To his great relief, no one was there. He let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders dropping as they relaxed. He actually felt much better with some sleep, but rumbling stomach got his attention, and seeing as how he felt fine he disconnected himself from the machines.

He actually felt GREAT, so good in fact he all but forgot about the hallucinations that plauged him just hours before. Stepping into the kitchen area, he was greeted by the sounds of loud snoring coming from the couch, the snores her recognized as Gnark and Wildebeest. Opening the fridge he didn't see much to eat not even some ready tofu. Finally he decided to get an apple not seeing much else. He bit into it and turned back around.

"Hello Garfield."

Beast Boy dropped the apple letting it roll away on the ground, the piece he had bitten off falling out of his open mouth. He pressed against the fridge door as his heart rate began to rise.

A wicked grin spread over Carnus's face that stretched from ear to ear. "Long time no spooning."

A hyperventilating Beast Boy moved away from the fridge and started to slide along the counter not taking his eyes off the demon who only spun around in his spot, but not taking his eyes off of him. "Your not here. You can't be. We have the tower warded against you." he breathed.

Carnus leaned against the fridge folding his arms. "Well your half right about that. So you get half credit."

Beast boy tilted his head in confusion. "What . . . . are . . . huh?"

Carnus laughed. "I forgot your, at best, a functional moron." Carnus pretended to be interested in the fridge door handle as he played with it with his finger. "See I'm not REALLY here. As in not really in your tower. I'm inside you. I thought that was evident when Landon said there was a piece of me hanging around." Beast Boy remembered that something from his mind had PUSHED her out, his fear rising by the second. "I gotta say. When I first noticed that lovely creature inside you I had no idea just how incredible it would be. I mean demon blood pulsing through your veins. Lucky me right? Now all that demonic energy actually WANTS me to take over."

Beast Boy couldn't believe this, he wanted to be taken over? "No I . . . I don't . . . "

"No you probably don't want to be, but your demon blood has other plans." Beast Boy was now on the other side of the counter. The island in front of him now seperated him and Carnus. "It wants me to take your soul and paint it black."

Beast Boy new this wasn't real, this was all in his head so tried to muster some courage, some strength. "Oh yeah, well my friends will get you out-"

Carnus laughed. "Your seriously putting your eggs in that basket? Has it ever occurd to you that they want you to become a drolling mess? Well officially and not some kid who got hit with a hypno screen? See i've been inside your noggin. I know for a fact they don't respect you and they barely tolerate you."

Beast Boy flashed back to when Robin had told him the same thing, how Raven barely tolerated him. No it couldn't be true. "No I saw the concern they have for me."

Carnus shrugged. "Yeah not so much. More like they don't like being in control, and right now they are completely out of control. They can't help you, and they know it."

Beast Boys resolve started to waver. No he couldn't let this demon mess with him. His friends, his family would figure something out. He was going to beat this.

"No." he growled. "I'm going to beat you. WE will beat you."

Carnus laughed again. "You? You will beat me? You couldn't save your parents, you couldn't beat off the people who captured you, couldn't stop your uncle, couldn't keep Mento from pushing you around, couldn't stop Raven from becoming the portal letting Trigon into this world. What in the hell makes you think you can beat me?"

Beast Boy felt each word hammer into his heart. No he . . . he . . . had to be wrong. Beast Boy put his hands over his ears. "Why can't you just leave me alone?! Why don't you just stop this?!"

"End this?" Carnus stepped away from the fridge causing Beast Boy to flinch with fear. "Why on earth would I want to end this? I mean this has got to be my best torture yet." He sighed dreamily. "I mean I miss my knives and all that, but watching the paint slowly peal from your mind. Watching your reality warp into something you can't recognize anymore? No Beast boy I am not going to end this, but It'll end, eventually."

Beast Boy shuffled again. "W-when?"

Carnus's eyes flashed a pale white that same damn smile stretching even farther. "When you can't take it anymore."


	6. Into Madness

**Chapter 6: . . . . into Madness**

Cyborg gulped looking at the forboding door that he and his date were headed to. "I'm sorry about keeping you out so long, and, uh, it wasn't that much fun." He said with a nervous rub of the back of his neck.

She chuckled to herself, "What are you talking about? I met a TON of other superheroes and heroines, got to some dirt on you, I'm just sorry that it had to end on such a low note." Her face fell coming up to the door, "I really hope Beast Boy will be okay."

"Yeah me too," Cyborg's thoughts immediately went back to his friend, so he checked the changeling's vitals via the equipment on his arm, "So far he's looking alright."

"Well good," Sarah put her keys into the lock of her door, "Call me and let me know how things are going ok?"

"Y-yeah I-I can do that . . . so, um, goodnight."

Sarah smiled at him over her shoulder and gave him a sweet, "goodnight." and disappeared into her home.

Cyborg exhaled for the first time since he realized he had to take Sarah home, and headed back for the T-car, his team leader waiting patiently in the passenger seat. Cyborg wasn't nervous about meeting her parents, or kissing her goodnight, he was nervous about her hugging him. He didn't want all of his tech to frighten her off, just like his first girlfriend, Marcy. That's what did it. She saw what he was, but wanted to be supportive, wanted to be there for him so she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close . . . only for her to realize she couldn't hold on to someone who was metal . . . so she left him. Cyborg figured Sarah would wake up one day and realize what he was just like Marcy, so he wanted to enjoy having someone in his life for as long as he could, until she would ultimately leave him.

He climbed in buckling his seat belt. "That it?" Cyborg jumped when the english accent of the demon king sounded from the backseat.

"What do you mean 'that it'? It's our first date." Cyborg glared.

Landon rolled his eyes. ". . . . And? At least give her a snack from the kitchen." Landon couldn't help but chuckle to himself, "Usually that's just a metaphor."

Cyborg reached into the backseat to pummel the demon, "Easy CY," Robin soothed.

Cyborg only growled. "Remind me to have Drake ward my car, so I don't get any demon STANK on it."

Landon stuck out his tongue as the car sped off. "Okay, NOW can you tell us what you COULDN'T tell us back at the tower." Robin asked.

Landon leaned forward, putting his elbows on the two seats in front of him. "I couldn't tell you at the tower because I didn't want Drake overhearing."

"What does Beast Boy and demon blood stuff have to do with Drake?" Cyborg asked.

"It's not the shape changers blood that's a concern, it's who GAVE it to him. I have a former associate, who goes by the name of Marik these days, who was the, you could say, Frankenstein of hell. Always creating, combining, building, constructing, and experimenting in order to create the ultimate demon beast, and for the last thousand years he has been trying to create the 'perfect animal', more accurately, soldiers. That creature that Beast Boy changed into is a more, super charged version of your average demon hellhound."

"So your saying Beast Boy is now part demon? What does that mean exactly?" Robin asked.

"Honestly, Boy Wonder, I have NO idea. Not only can Beast Boy change into ANY animal in creation, but he has the ability to change into an actual hellhound, make's me wonder what other creatures of the pit he has the ability to change into, hmmmm interesting. Fun fact, if you help the little pinhead to control the hound, then he can kill demons."

Cyborg whistled. "That would be handy to have on hand."

"IF Beast Boy can control it," Robin corrected staring out the window, "why don't we figure out this hallucination thing first. How do we get rid of the demon blood?"

Landon scoffed. "You can't, it's there to stay. It's the demonic presence you need to worry about. Beast Boy's demon blood, though innocent for the time being, doesn't want the demonic presence to leave, so it'll be tougher to erradicate." Robin looked thoughtfully out the window, as the car came up to the giant T. "Well darlings, this is my stop,"

"Just one more thing Landon. Why did we have to keep this from Drake?" Cyborg asked one more time.

Landon spoke plainly and casually. "Marik is responsible for creating the monstrosities that whiped his people off the face of the earth, and I wouldn't want to be in his path if he was to EVER find out Marik was still alive." With that, Landon vanished from the T-car, leaving the two teens to mull over what he had told them.

"So what now?" Cyborg asked.

Robin shrugged. "We find a way to exorcise the remaining-"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Cyborg dialed the code to grant them access to the underground tunnel to the tower. "Every time something comes up concerning Beast Boy, and his 'beast', you instantly get defensive and all hot-headed and fatherly."

Robin stared at his second in command with only mild confusion, "I don't know what your talking about-"

"Come on Rob, we both saw the footage. It's been a while and I haven't thought much of it, but looking at it again I realized just how hard you were on him."

"Well what was I supposed to think?!" Robin shouted defensively, "All the evidence pointed-"

"That's the thing, evidence shmevidence, he's our teammate and friend and you were ready to send him up the river without a second thought." The car pulled into the garage, "All you saw, and wanted to see, was another criminal that you could put as a notch on your belt, not once thinking of him as a friend."

Robin opened his car door with a huff. "I was only looking out for the safety of MY team."

"Or were you not willing to think that someone else on this team might actually be better then you, especially Beast Boy!" Robin didn't acknowledge Cyborg's statement, instead just slammed the car door and stormed into the tower.

* * *

Very confused Honorary Titans gathered into their T-Ships to head back to their respective towers . . . . at two in the morning? Luckily for them all though their ships were designed with the ability to travel on an autopilot mode that would take them back to their towers with each of them fast asleep and not having to worry about anything, didn't mean they WANTED to travel home at this late hour, now each of them were already on their way to their homes.

Well all but one.

Red Star glanced at his communicater checking the time, making sure to sigh as loudly as he could to get the attention of his teammate.

"Gnark . . . " the caveman sighed.

Over the years of working with the caveman and his ability to mutter one word, Red Star had learned a thing or two about him and how to interpret. "What do you mean she's your sister?" Gnark yawned and crashed into his pod.

The girl in question was busy chatting with the dragon knight, who had walked them out to their ship, which was still parked on the other side of the Titans island. "I think your team is getting impatient." he commented, since he was able to hear the frustration of her team.

"I'm coming!" she yelled. She glanced up at him, butterflies fluttering in her stomach, surprisingly so did he.

"So . . . " **_Dear god what do people do these days when it comes to girls?_** "I'd like to . . . call you?"

Her fluttering got more intense, "Yes, I'd like that."

Drake exhaled, the butterflies in his stomach starting to fly in formation, but now he was faced with another nerve wracking idea. **_Damn it, now I have to learn how to call a girl._**

* * *

Morning came quickly the next day, but there was nothing quiet about it. Beast Boy clenched his teeth taking a deep, painful breath as the knife slid across his abdomen. He pulled against the plastic wrap that held him bound to the frigid steel table each time the blade drew blood, making his skin tingle with a burning, sticky warmth. Beast Boy kept his eyes cinched shut, but once the pain of the recent slice would pass he would crack them open, looking into the white lifeless eyes of the demonic tormenter.

"Your actually handling this quite well, of course you've lived through worse after all." His cold emotionless voice washed over the changeling, causing him to shiver violently.

Beast Boy tried to lift his head, but his forhead was strapped down with the plastic wrap, leaving him only able to move his eyes. "W-where am I?" He was in some kind of empty black room with no lights, but the metal table he was lying on. **_How did I get here? Last thing I remember I was in the kitc-_** "GRRRRRRRUGH!" The knife was dragged against his chest, serperating skin and allowing hot blood to flow freely from the wound.

Carnus looked over the changeling. "Consider this a favor. Now you'll be able to face your parents and explain to them why you were to weak to save them."

Beast Boy snarled. That was his secret shame, but it was HIS, and this creature had no place peeking into his past. Carnus drew the arm that held the knife back over Beast Boy's chest, with the intent to plunge it into his heart. From strength Beast Boy didn't know he had, he ripped through the plastic wrap that held his arm up to stop the blade from piercing his heart. Regardless of the demons strength he fought back with all that he had, Carnus pushing against the changelings grip, the knife inching closer and closer to his heart.

* * *

It was part of Raven's routine for her to wake up early, it was easier for her to go about her meditation, and to get her herbel tea ready when it was a bit quieter in the kitchen and common room, this morning however was different. With her empathic senses unable to completely 'shut off', a tidal wave of fear crashed into her mind almost knocking her off of her bed. But it wasn't just fear, it was pain, physical, emotional, raw pain . . . the same kind of pain she remembered from Aqualad.

Not caring that she was dressed in her nightware, which was a simple white t-shirt and dark blue pajama pants, she tore from her room and bolted towards the source of the pain. Her bare feet slapping against the hardened floor as she ran, the closer she got to the common room, the louder the screaming became. The doors were opened only a sliver when she tore through them to the other side . . . .

And what she saw HORRIFIED and confused her.

Beast Boy was bleeding from a variety of different slashes, and stabs across his chest and abdomen, but the most disturbing was that he was trying to plunge a large butcher knife into his own heart. However he was using his other hand to fight against the one holding the knife, as if someone ELSE was attempting to stab him,

. . . . but there was no one there . . .

Raven FLEW to the changling, getting on top of him and grabbing for the knife. "Beast Boy! Snap out of it!"

Beast Boy struggled with the girl. "NO! GET AWAY! STOP!" he pleaded.

"BEAST BOY IT'S ME!" Raven tried to pry the knife away, but his grip was incredible and he wasn't snaping out of it. She thought back to when she was freaking out and Beast Boy snapped her out of it, what did he do? She pulled her open palm back, encasing it in black energy and brought it across his face. His eyes snapped open, his emerald iris's filled with terror and released the knife. Raven instantly threw the blade as far away as she could, but Beast Boy iron grip now wrapped around her wrists and squeezed.

"Beast Boy," she grunted, "let me go, your hurting me."

Beast Boy reacted as if he hadn't heard her. "When Malchior broke your heart what did I tell you?"

Raven tilted her head in confusion, "Bea-what?"

"JUST ANSWER!" He screamed in her face.

She jolted in fear at his outburst, but she could tell he wasn't in his right mind and terrified, and using her powers to push him away fearing that would just make matters worse. With her hand going numb from his grip, his claw-like nails beginning to draw blood, she decided to answer, "You told me 'you think your alone, but your not'." Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief and released her wrists, but then bolted upwards wrapping her in a hug, however she blasted him back with her powers, knocking him off of the counter top and onto the ground. "Beast Boy what the HELL is wrong with you?" she looked down at her wrist that was starting to bruise, and blood seeping from the clawmarks he made. Her empathic senses spiked when she felt his fear and guilt, melting away her anger. She manuvered around the counter to find him curling up onto the floor. "Beast Boy," her injury forgotten she knelt in front of him, "what's happening to you?"

He looked like he hadn't slept in days. His face was sweaty, his body shaking, his eyes becoming dull and lifeless, and his breathing fast and labored. Raven put her empathic powers on the reverse to help to calm him as best as she could . . . but something was blocking her powers. But not completely though and she was still able to slip some soothing emotions into her teammate. The green teen's breathing began to settle, his trembling subsiding, and his eyes getting some color back into them as her powers slowly started to calm him. Slowly he lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"R-Raven?"

She helped him up to a seated position. "Beast Boy, what's happening to you?" she asked again, making sure to keep the connection between them.

"Raven . . I," his eyes dropped to her belly, "o-o-oh god . . . "

Raven looked down at her shirt then at his abdomen, seeing his own blood had smeared all over her shirt from the cuts on his body. Seeing as no one else was around, she glanced at him with terror, "Beast Boy, did you do that . . . to yourself?"

Beast Boy examined himself wincing as he touched the slash marks. "No C-Carnus did this to me . . . "

Raven looked around the common room, "Beast Boy . . . there's no one here but you and me. And besides Carnus can't get into the tower, Drake warded it against him and all demons."

Beast Boy looked genuinely surprised, "N-No, he was h-here he tried to . . . " Suddenly it seemed to click for him, "B-But." Raven's pale fingers began to glow a light blue as she moved towards his wounded chest and abdomen, but he pushed her hand away. "No . . I'll be okay, It'll heal . . . " He used the counter to get to his feet.

Raven frowned at him, "Cute, but I don't want our teammates to see you like this so let me heal it." She said forcibly, but once again he shooed her hands away from him.

"It's okay, believe it or not I heal rather quickly. Besides I've had worse." He was so tired and out of it, he hadn't realized what he said, but Raven heard loud and clear. Her mind instantly went back to when Carnus had him possessed and forced Robin to admit that he had done research on him. She ignored it, not wanting to pry into his personal life, but he just admitted to having had WORSE then the cuts on himself. What happened to him?

"Bea-Garfield . . please talk to me . . ."

He turned to look at her, the sincerity of her words further working to sooth his heart and calm him down. "Rae . . . "

"Come on Beastie boo," Beast Boy jumped out of his skin, his ears twitching towards the living room . . . where Carnus stood, "she said please."

Raven could feel his adrenaline spiking, his face gawking in horror at something in the living room, but when she followed his gaze . . . there was no one there. "Gar what is it?" she asked.

He looked at her like SHE was the crazy one. "What can't you see him?" He pointed a finger into the living room, "He's right there!"

Raven turned again, still there was no one there, but this time Beast Boy couldn't see him either. "Are you SEEING Carnus?" He didn't know how to respond. He had been seeing him all night, but now he only saw him once or twice this morning, and now he wasn't seeing him at all . . . until he appeared sitting on a barstool right next to Raven.

"I'd charish these moments Gar. This might be the most attention you get from her." Carnus sweeped her figure hungrily, "She really is a hottie, even in her pj's. You know that's what I like about her? She has a very natural beauty thing going on here. She doesn't need a bunch of makeup."

Raven saw Beast Boy's eyes lock on something standing right beside her, but they were alone. Beast Boy's trembling finger moved up to point at something right beside her. "He-he-" Suddenly the Carnus leaned his nose into Raven's head and he took a long deep inhale of her hair. Carnus smirked and winked at the changeling as he got high off of her scent. Beast Boy's brows began to furrow in anger which only frightened the demoness more. Carnus began to play with a lock of her violet hair, but she continued to stare at Beast Boy since nothing was happening to her. Carnus began to twil a lock of her violet hair then slowly began to run his finger along the curvature of her soft slender neck, moving down past her collarbone, to her chest and gave her right breast a gentle squeez-

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and swinging his massive hairy arms at NOTHING, but to him he was beating the demon to death. This continued on until the living room was completely turned upside down, and Beast Boy changed back because of exhaustion from lack of sleep. As he collapsed onto the ground her glanced around the living room . . . finding nothing but a frightened Raven and nothing else . . .

* * *

Robin was pacing back in forth as he digested what Beast Boy and Raven were telling him. He was always up early anyways, but when he heared the chaos in the common room he didn't bother getting into his uniform and ran into the common room in his white wife beater and pajama pants that were dotted with Robin symbols on them.

Really dude?

Starfire joined him a few moments later also in her pajamas which were a SHOCKINGLY short tank top and shorts, but no one could really appreciate it at the moment. Raven hung back with Starfire as they watched over their poor teammate. Beast Boy could still see a glimmer of fear in Raven's eyes, he was sure it was aimed at him, but he couldn't blame her, he was unpredictable at this point.

"So basically what your saying," Robin said to him. "Is that you can see Carnus now?" Beast Boy, as he sat on a chair, nodded, his eyes glued to the ground, "Can you see him now?" Beast Boy looked around with just his eyes at first then turned his head. Carnus was sitting on the couch reading a magazine not paying the least ammount of attention to any of them. Beast Boy nodded.

Robin followed his gaze to an empty couch.

"Friend Beast Boy why did you attack the room of which we do our living?" Starfire asked, looking at the chaos in the common room.

Beast Boy shuffled in his seat. He looked like a little kid who was in trouble. "I saw Carnus and he was . . . touching . . . Raven."

Starfire and Robin looked at Raven who stood there shocked and instinctivly brought her arms over his chest.

Robin sighed rubbing his hands through his hair. "Look Beast Boy we're going to get this figured out ok. I mean how long can Carnus keep this up for?" He was trying to lift his spirits but obviously it wasn't working as Beast Boy thought to Carnus's words the night before.

"He said it will stop." Beast Boy said quietly.

"Ok thats good right? When?" Robin asked.

Once again Beast Boy shuffled aware of his surrogate sisters next to him. "When I can't take it anymore."

Robin's masked eyes went straight to the cuts on him. "So you did that to yourself?"

Beast Boy glanced at his body and gave a small nod, though he didn't want to admit it, he had inflicted those wounds on himself. Robin began to speak again, but Beast Boy's eyes went straight to Carnus who had appeared behind his team leader.

"I'm starting to think Robin likes being in charge just to hear himself talk." Carnus, with a large machete in his hand, put it right through Robin's back and out his chest.

"NO!" Beast Boy yelled. Robin tensed into a fighting stance, with both Starfire and Raven summoning their powers to aid in whatever was about to happen, but it quickly became clear he was the ONLY one who saw what just happened. Carnus stood behind Robin, the machete dripping with blood.

"Come on Gar, you know deep down you've always wanted to do this to him. After all he didn't even give you a shadow of a chance to explain when you first became the beast. He was ready and willing to cage you on the spot. In my opinion, he wanted Raven all to himself. Along with Starfire? This dirty dog. I mean hell you saw how he jumped in front of her when you approached her in your beast form. Oh! Or my personal favorite, when he went into hell to bring her back and once he did she hugged him so tenderly. Seriously I had a tear in my eye watching it, and I don't have feelings."

Beast Boy brought his head down covering his ears with his hands. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up! JUST SHUT UUUUUUUUP!" He started growling.

"BEAST BOY CALM DOWN THERE'S NOTHING HERE!" Robin yelled back.

"GOOD IDEA ROBIN, MORE YELLING WILL STOP ALL THE YELLING!" Raven spat.

"WELL I DON'T SEE YOU DOING ANYTHING!" Robin shot back.

"Friends, we mustn't fight-"

"OH WAIT I FORGOT YOUR HIS BABYSITTER NOW!" Robin screeched at Raven.

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS, HE TRIED TO STAB HIMSELF!" the birds were inches from each other now.

"ENOUGH!" A booming voice shook the common room, literally, stopping the fighting and the yelling instanly. A frowning dragon knight stood at the common room doors glaring at the fighting teens, Cyborg right behind him with his hand over his ears. "Is Jump City experiencing a PROZAC shortage?!" The teens hung their heads in shame, Drake walking past them to Beast Boy, who once again hung his head. "Now," he started calmly, "what's going on."

Beast Boy told Drake everything that had been happening, the knight's expression beginning to soften, and worry. "Alright," he ran a hand through his dark brown hair reaching for his phone, "I'll get Landon to put a rush on that exorcism. In the meantime I'll see if I can put you in a spell induced sleep to stop you from trying to hurt yourself and all that. Cyborg wanna get him to his room or med bay." Cyborg lifted the changeling into his arms and left the common room.

"When you get the list send it to me and I'll get what we need." Robin stated already heading for the common room doors.

"What if I already have it all," Raven called after him.

Robin paused his head tilting downwards ever so slightly, "I need some air anyways, It'll be good for me." He left without another word.

"What was that about?" Drake wondered, in fact they all wondered what was bothering Robin NOW.

* * *

It took all of ten minutes for Robin to get changed then get to his R-Cycle, now he was tearing through the shopping district of Jump City headed for an herbalist shop Raven sent him to for the ingrediants they would need. Robin didn't know what any of the items were, or cared, he had to find them, and return to help his teammate.

What was the matter with him? Why was he always looking for the worst in Beast Boy? Did he REALLY deserve to be treated like this? And if so what did he do to deserve it? All because of an incident were he became a werebeast and he THOUGHT attacked his friends, now he was guilty until proven innocent from then on? Besides none of what was happening was Beast Boy's fault. Carnus possessed him, it's not like Beast Boy WANTED it to happen. He really needed to have to time to reavaluate his standing with the team, because Cyborg was right . . . . **_damn it I hate when that happens._**

He was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed the man materialize in front of him. Robin was too late to react as he slammed on his breaks, but instead phased right through the man as if he wasn't even there. He felt like he was passing through an ice cold fog that froze his insides. He gasped losing his focus on driving and sending him and the bike skidding across the pavement . . . painfully. Robin bounched a few times before rolling to a stop a few feet from his damaged bike.

The traffic began swerving around him, zooming by as the cars fought to avoid to down teenage hero. Robin's head was spinning so much he couldn't tell that he was still in danger of being run over, but before that could happen he felt his cape jerk against his throat, pulling him out of the on coming traffic, and out of harms way. He got to his feet, jerking his helmet off, his blurry vision started to right itself and stared at the one who saved him.

Carnus started brushing off his hooded coat. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play in traffic. Well probably not since she's all dead and all that."

Robin's head was still throbbing, but not enough that he didn't have the sense to reach for one of his holy water filled disks and throw it at the demon. Carnus was surprised, he didn't expect his reflexes to be this good after crashing. The disk exploded on impact drenching him in holy water. As the demon growled in pain Robin was fighting with his instincts that were telling him to engage in battle with the demon. He wanted to bad to beat him to a bloody pulp but he didn't know how long he could last one on one with Carnus. Reluctantly he reached for his communicater, only to find that it wasn't there. He checked his other pouches on his belt but it was gone.

"Lose something?" Carnus was shaking off the last of the holy water and held up Robin's communicater.

Robin growled, reaching for his bow staff and charged at Carnus. Carnus, expecting him this time vanished in black mist, causing Robin to swing at nothing. Carnus appeared behind Robin kicking him behind his knees sending him to the ground. Then he grabbed him by his cape and slammed him into a nearby wall, then used his forearm to press Robin against the wall keeping him from going anywhere. He growled as he squirmed in Carnus's grasp, but he was pinned and wouldn't be getting loose anytime soon.

"As much fun as it is to play with you, I have things to do and YOUR the guest of honor." Carnus said in Robin's ear. Robin struggled again, but his grip wouldn't loosen, he was at the demons mercy now.

* * *

 **Titans North**

Kole gently rubbed her thumb against a framed photo of her first love, the blonde green eyed boy, Joeseph Wilson. She missed him. She missed him so much. Once she returned to the Titans north tower she had gone to her room, with a lot on her mind. Currently she was laying on her hammok swinging side to side with the picture of Joey in her hands. Moving into the tower her and Gnark roomed together making it an exact replica of their home under the ice in the Arctic Circle, complete with authentic trees, shrubbery, flowers, even a small flowing river. It was deffinately a home away from home.

She sighed staring up at the ceiling, putting Joey's picture down on her chest. She remembered vividly when they told her he was missing, then when they told her he was dead. She felt as if her world and come to an end, she had never felt so much love for anyone before, beside's Gnark, but that was a different kind of love, and of course she never saw herself falling for anyone ever again . . . until now.

She had been thinking about her time in Jump City, but more importantly the person she met. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking of him. Was it because of how sweet he was to her? How he saved her life? Cuz he was . . . HOT, physically and temperature wise. She giggled slightly thinking of the Dragon Knight. It was at these times that she wish she had a girl friend to talk to. Most of her life she just had Gnark, then she met Jericho, but she never really had many girls to talk to. Starfire was always friendly of course and she could chat with her. Jinx, who had been staying with them, would chat with her here and there but they were very different. Much like Raven and Starfire, Kole was sweet and inexperienced, but Jinx was . . . . not. Even with her villanous life behind her, she would still pride herself with being a bad girl.

There was however one person whom may know what she was feeling.

She reached for her communicater and typed up the code. After a minute of ringing her contact answered.

"This is Bumble Bee." The dark skinned Titan with the ball buns on her hair responded.

"Hey Bee it's Kole."

Bumble Bee chuckled. "I can see that pinky. How you doing? You guys get back ok?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. We're good just got back and . . . yeah . . ."

Bumble Bee, sensing their was an actual reason for her call, motioned for her to continue. "Aaaaaaaaaaand . . . "

Kole shuffled uneasily, working up the nerve to speak, "Well I was hoping to talk about . . . "

Bumble Bee's face softened. "Joey?" she finished. When he was killed Kole confided in Bumble Bee the most seeing as she was close to the Herald. They were close enough that people assumed they were an item. Bumble Bee never confirmed nor denied that fact, but when Herald was killed she admitted she was attracted to him . . . but it was to late.

"Sort of," Kole responded, "I mean, yeah . . . I miss him," she could feel the familiar tickle of tears in her eyes, "How are you doing with Herald?"

"I'm, uh, I'm doing okay. It, um, just takes time is all . . " Her lip trembled a bit but she put a smile on. "Besides I've got some great friends around."

Kole sighed a little. "Yeah me too, I've got Gnark and my team, a-and . . "

Bumble Bee rasied a teasing brow, "By the way, I saw how you were staring at the dragon boy." Kole reddened, something that Bumble Bee noticed instantly, "Oh I see that! So were huh?"

"Okay yes, yes I was staring okay. You know he saved my life, and Bushido's and Speedy's, and he's sweet . . you know when he wants to be, and . . . I don't know he's just . . different. Kind of like how Joey was different, he came from a troubled past, and I think Drake does to. I don't know I just . . . "

Kole was becoming lost in thought, but Bumble Bee was able to pick up what was on her mind. "Let me guess. You feel bad that you might have a crush on someone after Joey, especially after . . . what happened to him?" Kole started to tear up again, but nodded. "Awe Kole. You have nothing to feel guilty about. If anything Joey would want you to be happy. He wouldn't want you to be sad or guilty or anything. He'd want you to have a happy life."

Kole nodded, a small smile coming to her face. He would want her to be happy, to move on, to not be sad. She wiped away the tears and continued her conversation with Bumble Bee.

* * *

Beast Boy was in a deep asleep, thanks to the sleeping spell Drake had put him under, until he was pulled awake by a metalic hand on his shoulder.

"Yo, Grass Stain!" Cyborg yelled.

Beast Boy sat up rubbing his eyes. "Dude I was sleeping!"

"Sorry bud, but we gotta go." he said in a panic, "Robin was taken by Carnus."

Beast Boy was up in a second at the demons name "Where is he?" Beast Boy growled, his fists already balled

Cyborg held up the computer in his forearm. "I got a lock on his communicater. Raven, Starfire and Drake are already on their way. I know you might not be up to this-"

"No!" Beast Boy cut him off with another snarl. "I want a piece of that bastard yesterday."

Cyborg smirked at his best friends blood lust. "Then lets get the son of a bitch."

They hopped in the T-car and drove off towards the warehouse district. Beast Boy was still exhausted, but he was to amped getting ready for the fight with Carnus to care.

"Easy string bean." Cyborg said noticing his friends anxiety.

"Sorry Cy. I'm just ready to rip that bastard a new one." He sure was. His legs shaking, his fists on top of his knees as if he was ready to push off at any second. Finally they made it to a warehouse that Cyborg said Robin's signal was coming from. Beast Boy didn't even wait for the car to stop as he leapt from the T-car to storm the warehouse nor did he hear his friend calling for him to wait. Beast Boy burst through the door, his fangs bared and ready for blood, but as soon as he stepped inside . . . it was empty.

Beast Boy settled, going from anger and bloodlust, to confusion. "Cy. I don't see anyone." Beast Boy stepped further inside, Cyborg close behind.

"Oh im sorry did you call me?" Cyborg asked confused. "Sorry it took me a moment to figure out who I was wearing at first. It's so funny you think im Cyborg." Beast Boy, clearly confused stared at who he thought was his best friend. At least until Cyborg changed into the demon that had been haunting him. "Hello Garfield." Carnus sneered.

Beast Boy stumbled backwards in terror. "What-How? D-did I drive or something?"

Carnus chuckled. "No no no. I just made you see that, you flew here. I can make you see . . . anything." Carnus snapped his fingers. Instantly the wearhouse had disappeared and Beast boy found himself on a black rock in the middle of hot red lava. Meat hooks were pierced into his hands, feet, legs, arms, and chest.

Beast Boy clenched his eyes tight. "This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real." He repeated to himself over and over again. He could feel the cold metal of the hooks in his flesh, the heat of the lava around him and the sounds of screams of agony echoing around him. "This isn't real . . This. Isn't. REAL!" Suddenly he could have sworn he recognized the screaming, and with great hesitancy he opened his eyes. Hanging around him were a series of black iron cages, each of them with people he knew and cared about. Each cage was slowly being lowered into the lava and Beast Boy was able to see who exactly was in the cage.

In one of the cages, Robin and Starfire were holding each other tightly as the fire came closer and closer. She was sobbing into Robin's shoulder, and even Robin couldn't help but cry as he spent his last moments with the alien princess. In another cage was his best friend Cyborg, who was beating against the bars with his metallic fists, the robotic man looking beaten and battered, the iron bars not budging as he pumled the bars. The next cage held his adoptive family, the Doom Patrol, who were also trying to escape by punching and kicking the cage, but like Cyborg's, the bars wouldn't budge. Beast Boy caught a glimpse of his adoptive mother, Rita, who was staring at him with pleading eyes, begging him to save them, his adoptive father looking down at him with dissapointment. The last cage held only two people. Two people he had only seen in his dreams since he was six. He looked on in horror, seeing his parents holding each other as they were lowered into the lava. Once again they were about to die before his eyes a second time.

Beast Boy cried, but couldn't move as chains held him painfully in place, but the was interrupted by an evil laughter filling the pit were he stood. He saw a dark figure with four glowing red eyes loom over him laughing at each of those being lowered into the lava pit below. Beast Boy recoginized the four eyed demon as Trigon, but as the shadow of came closer began to shrink in size until he had floated in front of him.

It wasn't Trigon . . . . but his daughter.

Raven was dressed in a blood red cloak with her four eyes glowing red, and a wicked grin on her face.

Beast Boy continued to sob. "R-raven . . . . why?"

The red Raven stuck her lower lip out mockingly and reached her hand to cup his cheek rubbing it gently. Then she moved her hand behind his neck, digging her nails into the back of his neck, his own blood dripping from the wound.

"Dear Beast Boy." she hissed. "I was always going to destroy the world, but I guess I'll just have to settle with just destroying yours instead." She laughed as all of Beast Boys friends and family were lowered into the lava pit. Their screams filling his ears, but couldn't drown out his own.

Carnus watched as Beast Boy was lying on his side screaming, the horror continuing to play out in his mind.

* * *

Starfire began pacing back and forth in the main ops room. It had been an hour since Robin left and once Raven made the comment that it doesn't take that long to get there and back, she began to get worried.

"Oh why hasn't Robin returned yet?" she asked, out loud.

Both Raven and Drake were both sitting on the couch watching her dig a hole into the ground. "I'm sure he's fine." Raven said. Drake passed her a look that asked, "really?".

"Starfire maybe you should go check on Beast Boy and Cyborg?" Drake mentioned. Starfire thought for a second, but then floated out of the room. She was still nervous, but maybe doing something else would take her mind off things.

"I don't like this." Raven said as soon as she left.

"Me neither," Drake agreed, "Have you tried his communicater thingy?"

Raven glanced at the door, making sure Starfire was gone, before removing her communicater. "This is Raven calling Robin. Come in Robin." There was static for a second then it clicked to life.

"Hello Raven."

It wasn't Robin.

She knew who it was instantly, after all she saw that same face in her nightmares, more so then her own father. Once his face was on the screen she gasped, dropping the device then backing away from it like it was infected with a flesh eatting disease. Drake lept for the communicater once seeing the face on the other side.

"Carnus?"

"Drake my friend. How's tricks?" After that question the main room doors opened and Starfire and Cyborg came in.

"Friends! Beast Boy is missing!" Starfire screeched.

"I must have dozed off or something and when Star came and got me he was gone." Cyborg was just as panic stricken, but nothing compared to Raven. She was curled up on the couch with her eyes shut muttering her mantra in order to calm herself but a few pillows on the couch were still thrashed by her powers.

"Raven?" Starfire floated over to her. "What is the matter?"

"And is that Starfire?" The two Titans turned to the communicater in Drake's hand. Looking over his shoulder Starfire gasped, while Cyborg clenched his fists in a rage. "Now that everyone is here I can speak without having to repeat myself. I assume you already found out your green friend is missing yes?"

"What did you do to him?!" Cyborg shouted. "You've been making him see some messed up shit!"

Carnus smiled. "Oh believe me when I say I am just. Getting. Started. Poor kid dosen't know what's real anymore." Carnus began laughing. "It's hilarious."

Cyborg growled. "When I see you again i'm going to-"

"You'll what robotboy?" Carnus sneered, "Last time we met I believe I shut you down for days with a simple touch."

Cyborg growled again, but Drake cut him off. "Why do you have Robin's communicater?" This time the other Titans gasped as well.

"Well he's letting me borrow it for a little bit. You can ask him yourself." Carnus shifted the communicater to get a shot of Robin. He was strapped to a vertical metal table his arms strapped down over his head in a Y shape. His gloves, cape and top half of his uniform removed showing off the signs of torture on his body. His head was hanging low, but his mask was still on. Starfire gasped again, but now she was in enraged.

Her eyes began to glow a furious green, "You will release him at once!" she shrieked

Carnus turned the communicater back to his face. "Don't worry honey, I'm sexting you the location of your friends now by this device. You should have it in a minute. B.T. Dubs, this is a trap so you wont have to think to much about it while your talking amongst yourselves. To ease your minds though I will not be killing ANYONE today. You have my word on that. Still I wouldn't leave these two alone for to long. I do get bored rather easily you know. See ya soon." The communication cut out.

Drake fought the urge to toss the communicater against the wall. The coordinates to their location would come in at any moment and they needed the device to be in once piece. Finally the yellow thing beeped revealing a red and green dot that weren't to far apart from each other, a block or two at the least.

"So what's the plan?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire burned with rage. "We kill this demon and save Robin!"

"I admire the bloodlust, but we have to be smart about this." Drake mentioned, and also gestured to the demoness who was still curled up on the couch.

Cyborg walked over to the dark girl who was still muttering her mantra to settle herself. "Raven." She quieted down then opened her eyes to look at her friend. "I know it's hard, but we need to focused now. Robin and BB are counting on us. Can you do that?" Raven waited a minute before giving a soft nod. "Good." Cyborg gave her his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Alright he knows were coming, so I say we announce ourselves. Big." Cyborg said confidently.

"I have a feeling he will be guarding Robin, leaving Beast Boy to himself." Drake said.

"That's what I'm thinking. In that case Drake you and Star go after Robin. Raven and I will get Beast Boy." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Drake you got the special knife to kill the bastard."

Drake removed the blade giving it a quick kiss. "Never leave home without it."

"Alright." Cyborg looked down at his sisters. "Watch each other's back, and let save our friends. Teen Titans, Go!"

* * *

Carnus tossed the communicater away not giving it a second thought then turned to Robin, the Boy Wonder glaring at the demon as he sauntered to his tray of knives. "You should be honored Robin. Your the first full blooded human on my table in quite some time." He ran a finger over the cold steel of the blades. He didn't know why, but caressing the clean, sharp instruments of torture before a kill sent an exciting shiver down his back. The anticipation, the planning, the screaming when he made his first cut, it was all so . . . orgasmic.

Robin lifted his head slightly. "They're going . . . . to stop you." He groaned.

Carnus didn't turn to look at him as he picked up a small steel hook. "Stop me from what exactly?"

Robin actually had to think, he didn't know what his plan was, but he ventured a guess. "Torture me. Find our my identity."

Carnus approached Robin with the hook. "Well I don't give a shit who you are."

"Then what's the grand master plan exactly?"

Carnus fiddled with the hook. "I guess you'll just have to find out now wont you. In the mean time your friends are on their way," Carnus brought the hook to Robin's chin and lifted his head so their eyes met, "How ever will we pass the time." His eyes flashed a pale white as he drove the hook into the Boy Wonders body.


	7. What is Real

**Chapter 7: What is real?**

Cyborg sped off in the T-Car with Raven in the passenger seat. The girl in question was in the middle of deep breathing exercises trying to keep herself calm for the upcoming battle. She and Cyborg were headed right for Beast Boy's location, a warehouse deep in the warehouse district with Starfire and Drake heading for the secondary location where Robin was being held, which was at an abandoned fish cannery about four blocks from Beast Boy's location.

Raven took another deep breath, keeping her emotions balanced, even though they were wanting to different things. Brave and Rage were ready to rip Carnus appart, while Timid was in the corner cowering. Happy and Affection were worried about Beast Boy, while Knowledge and Wisdom helping her to remember how to fight a demon. She opened her eyes when she felt them come to a stop.

"Rae?" Cyborg pulled her out of her meditative state and putting the car in park. "Can you sense BB in there?"

Raven reached out with her powers into the warehouse. Sure enough she was able to sense the changeling, and when she did . . . she cringed. There was so much pain, anger and confusion. The Beast Boy she knew was dissappearing, being replaced with some . . . thing else. Something dark and horrifying.

"He's in there . . . " she trailed off.

" . . . But . . ?"

She took a deep breath. "I can sense the dark entity ins . . . inside of him. It's fighting for control of his mind and body . . . and Beast Boy's losing." That was all Cyborg needed to hear. He almost tore the door off the hinges getting out of the T-car. Raven followed close behind praying to whoever was listening they weren't too late.

Surprisingly once they entered, it was quiet. No screaming or shouting, just quiet murmuring. They looked around cautiously, Raven keeping her senses on edge for anything, and Cyborg out for blood or whatever demon's bleed.

Raven's head snapped to the right. "Over there." She pointed, then quickly clasped her hands over her mouth. Beast Boy was walking in circles, his head in his hands, and was muttering to himself, but they were unable to hear what exactly he was saying, at least until they had gotten closer.

"My fault . . . my fault . . . Galtry . . . use me . . . their dead because of me. Usless . . . ugly . . . weak . . . " There were the words he was muttering over and over again.

"B . . . B?" Cyborg's voice was soft as he attempted to reach his best friend. Beast Boy didn't respond at first, but slowly lifted his head towards his two friends.

As if he was unable to see them he was squinting his eyes at them. " . . Dad . . ?" he looked at Cyborg. Looking over to Raven he said quietly, ". . . Mom . . ?" He started to cry, an aweful sound that hadn't heard him utter before, "I . . . I . . . im so . . . sorry . . . " He fell to his knees, his hands over his pointed ears, screaming for forgiveness Cyborg and Raven couldn't see. She tried to use her abilities to get inside his mind, but IT was keeping her out.

"Ra-" Cyborg started, but she knew what he was going to ask.

"The influence that Carnus left behind is getting stronger and it's keeping me from using my powers to help him." She felt so helpless and she hated feeling helpless, that only sparked a fire of anger inside her. Maybe she couldn't help him, but she that wasn't going to stop her. "GARFEILD!" she shrieked.

Beast Boy stopped his muttering, and as if opening his eyes for the first time he saw his two friends, standing over him.

"Cy . . . Rae?" Beast Boy's voice was hoarse from screaming so much from the hallucinations.

"Yeah bud it's us." They gave the changeling uneasy grins.

"Pfft yeah right." Beast Boy stumbled back in horror when he saw the demon in his mind sneering at him from behind his teammates. "How can you tell they're really here?"

Beast Boy began panting, his heart rate quickened. "He's seeing Carnus again, we have to-"

"-DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Beast Boy yelled taking a huge step back. Then turned his frightened gaze to his best friend. "Wh-what's your catch phrase?"

Cyborg looked confused looking to Raven for what to do next, she gave him a nod. He cleared his throat. "Boo-Yah!" He fist pumped trying to be as much of himself as he could be.

Beast Boy smiled a bit but stopped when Carnus spoke again. "Come on I knew that. Try again. Maybe Raven this time." Carnus was walking by his friends tauntingly.

Beast Boy fixed his gaze on Raven. She stiffened, but met his gaze head on. "What did I give you when your father was coming?"

Raven spoke, but Beast Boy couldn't hear her over Carnus shouting. "Oh, Oh, I know, I know! Pick me! A penny! I was right I said it first!"

Beast Boy put his hands over his ears trying to tune Carnus out. "Shut up! Shut Up! SHUT UP!"

Raven couldn't take it anymore. She closed the gap between her and Beast Boy, ripping his hands away from his head and put her soft hands on his face. He snapped his eyes open and met the violet eyes of his close friend. Raven could see the darkness swimming in his panicked blood shot eyes attempting to smother the pure emerald green she knew. She got as close as she could making sure her breath was grazing his skin gently. She tried to do as much as she could to convince him of what was real.

"Garfield. Listen to me." She put as much conviction in her voice as she could. Beast Boy whimpered slightly, clearly still terrified, but she pressed forward. He reached up and grabbed her hands with his, this was good, he NEEDED to feel her. He needed to know she was real and that she was there for him.

"I. Am. Real. Cyborg is real. You. Can. Beat. Him. You are stronger then him. You can beat this." With her powers she did her best to make sure that her words were being heard, that he believed her, but she could feel the dark influence pushing against her. He could hear her, but she wanted him to feel her words.

Beast Boy was still trembling, but she held a firm grip on his face. He gripped her hands, even through his gloved hands he could still feel the soft cool touch of his friend. Beast Boy slowly reached up, pulling her hood back revealing Raven's gentle yet stern features. He cupped her face, something she wouldn't normally let anyone do, but time was of the essence. Besides . . . no one had ever held her like this before.

"R-Raven?" He said quietly.

A small smile came to her face. **_It's working._**

"You know she's getting kind of annoying." Carnus was in Beast Boy's ear now. "We should kill her." Before Beast Boy could say anything he could feel something clawing at his insides.

"You need to run!" Beast Boy growled pushing Raven away.

"We're not leaving without you!" Cyborg shouted.

Beast Boy lurched backwards almost as if someone was bending him in half turning him into a rag doll. His eyes flashed pitch black, his body begining to contort and expand. Cyborg and Raven took a step back.

"You need to run now! RUN!" The shapeshifter screamed, his body changing before their eyes.

The metal teen turned to the sorceress. "Any ideas?" he asked.

She watched as her friend became the green monstor that her friends feared so much, but determined, she pulled her hood back over her head. "Try not to hurt him." Her eyes glowed a pale white as she floated into the air. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted. Black magic encased itself around a variety of different objects around the wearhouse. Boxes, crates, pallets, anything and she tossed them at the beast.

With a snarl the beast dodged every strike with amazing agility and once it was clear lunged at the sorceress in the air. Cyborg covered her by blasting the beast with his sonic cannon right in the chest. The Beast was launched further into the air before smashing into the ceiling then plummeting to the ground below with a crash.

Raven floated down next to Cyborg. "We need a plan. We can't just fight him till he wears out. Or IF he wears out." He said.

"I know, but right now it's the only plan we got. That and try to get through to him." she answered. As much as she hated it they had to fight Beast Boy or he would kill them first.

They're heads jerked when they heard the roar of the Beast from where he landed. Jumping over loose boxes he leapt after the two Titans, claws and fangs at the ready to rip them into pieces. The two seperated, missing the Beasts attack by mere inches, but curiously it showed little interest in Cyborg, instead turning it's full attention to the demoness.

The Beast swiped it's right claw backwards towards Raven as she continued to float backwards away from him. Had she been a centimeter closer he would have ripped into her abdomen, but instead grazed her enough to draw blood. She floated upwards ignoring the pain in her stomach then ripped two pieces of wall off the warehouse from behind her. With as much force as she could crushed the beast between the two pieces. The pieces seperated letting the beast fall to the ground, but it didn't stay down long, being powered by the demon inside of him kept him on his feet and ready to fight regardless of what was thrown at him.

Cyborg growled as he charged at the beast from behind. Forgetting the sorceress for a moment the beast swiped his left claw backwards. Cyborg slid underneath the claw, sparks flying as his metal skid across the cement floor. Once Cyborg was in front of the beast he changed his right hand into his sonic cannon, and with one blast shot at the beasts chest sending him flying back against the opposite end of warehouse, Raven close behind.

"Raven what are you doing?" Cyborg yelled after her.

"I'm going to get through to him!" she shouted back not slowing down down for a second.

The beast bounced a few times before colliding with the opposite wall. It was seconds before the beast was back on it's feet staring at the dark girl coming right towards him. Raven stopped her flight when she saw the black eyes of the beast meet hers, eyes that were filled with bloodlust and savagry, the last bit of light fading from them.

* * *

Deep inside Beast boys mind, he was standing in the OPS room back at Titans Tower. Everywhere else in his mind was being consumed by thick black smoke, and the only thing he was able to do about it was watch. On the giant screen in front of him he could see the battle taking place between his body, and his family.

"NO!"

"What's wrong? Not enjoying the show?" Carnus walked beside him watching the battle take place.

"ARRRRRGHH!" Beast boy leapt at Carnus who casually stepped to the side as Beast Boy sailed past him. He quickly got his barings and sent a punch at the demon's face. Again he moved out of the way easily and after a few more failed attempts Carnus got bored and grabbed one of Beast Boys rogue punches pulling him closer right into his other fist, cracking him in the jaw.

 _ **Man it even hurts to get my butt kicked in my mind**_ , he said trying to get to his feet.

"I'd stay down if I were you." Carnus said as he walked around him. Beast Boy threw another punch at Carnus, even if he did hit him square in the gut Carnus grabbed his arm keeping him close to himself. "Your going to want to save your strength for what I've got planned for you." With another strong toss, Carnus threw Beast Boy across the room.

Beast Boy struggled getting to his feet, but was met with a knee to his stomach then an elbow to the back of his neck, bringing him to his hands and knees in pain.

"I'm . . . not . . . going to . . . " he coughed.

Carnus laughed. "Oh my friend. You already are." Carnus kicked Beast boy in his ribs. "First your going to kill Robin. There might be some mixed feelings about that one afterwards though," Carnus kicked him again hearing the crack of his ribs, "Then your going to kill your best friend. That one is going to be a little tougher to get over." Carnus kicked him again sending him to his back. Beast Boy coughed as the pain in his ribs shot through his whole body. "Then your going to kill your surrogate sister." Beast Boy glared at Carnus through his watery pain-filled eyes.

"No. . . " He gurgled on his own blood as he tried to sit up.

Carnus stomped on Beast Boys chest this time. "You see that one is going to cut you deep, but as always the best will be saved for last." Carnus leaned over Beast Boy staring into his eyes. "Finally when the bodies of your friends are lying at your feet, and your anckle deep in their blood, you will turn to the last Titan. Raven, the demon spawn of Trigon, will be dead by your one hands. And when you kill her, I will make sure you are awake long enough to feel your own fangs piece her soft, smooth, delicious flesh." Beast Boy growled in anger, but couldn't find the strength to fight back his splintered ribs keeping him down. Carnus got closer to the changeling. "And when she's dead and lies lifeless in your arms, you will cease to exist and only the monster will remain."

* * *

Cyborg was on top of of the beast with with his arms around it's neck in a choke hold. Once again, Raven tried to reach Beast Boy with her powers, but the hold that Carnus had on him was almost complete. Finally the beast reached backwards digging it's claws into Cyborg's metal back and tossed him away like he was a rag doll. The beast didn't even bother to make sure Cyborg was down as it turned his black eyes towards the demoness.

Raven took a few steps back then stopped. She needed to get through to him somehow and she only had one option left. Before she could blink the beast was on top of her smashing the back of her head against the ground. It's claws dug into her arms, but she kept her eyes locked on the beast on top of her. It leaned its maw down to her face taking in the scent of fear and blood.

This was it, one last shot. Slowly she lifted her pale hand to his face.

"Garfield. I know your in there . . . I know you can hear me." She didn't realize how weak she was until she tried to speak. The beast flinched at her touch, but didn't move his black eyes away from her. Saliva beginning to drip onto her from his fangs.

"Garfield . . . its me." She spoke as tenderly as she could praying her green friend was still in there. "We're f-family. We need you Garfield . . .

. . . I-I need you . . . "

* * *

Beast Boy looked around hearing the voice echoing through his mind. Even Carnus was searching the source. It was quiet at first, but Beast Boy knew it anywhere.

" ** _We're f-family . . . "_** her sweet dry voice said. " ** _We need you Garfield . . . I-I need you . . . "_**

 _ **Sh-she needs me?**_ He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She needed him! **_Sweet! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! Oh Yeah demon in my head_**. Beast Boy looked at Carnus whose confidence had faded but still stomped on his chest.

"You think that declartion from that mutt is going to save you, or her? No Beast Boy it doesnt work like that!" Carnus brought his fist down hoping to connect with his skull, but something or someone stopped him. Carnus stared in rage at who had the nerve to interfere with his fun Beast Boy recoginizing him instantly.

"Get away from my son." the man growled. Carnus was tossed to the other cornor of the OPS room in Beast Boy's mind. He struggled as he got to his feet, but a comforting hand placed on his shoulder helped him the rest of the way. Looking up he saw another familiar face, one he only saw when he closed his eyes.

"Sweetheart. Your the only one who can cast him out. We can help fight him off but thats it. You have to do this and your running out of time." The blonde haired women said sweetly. She put her hand on his face and giggled softly. "She needs you after all."

Beast Boy had no idea what was happening, the only thing he did know was that Raven was in trouble and he had to get to her. Carnus tossed the man protecting him aside and advanced on Beast Boy. With a renewed sense of vigor flowing through him Beast Boy got to his feet and met the demon head on, only this time it was different. Each punch and kick landed square on the demon, forcing him back and making him lose his hold over the shape shifter. Beast Boy caught a glimpse at at the black smoke surrounding his mind. As Carnus got weaker the more the smoke faded. Finally Carnus was now on his hands and knees cowering in front of him.

"This . . . isn't . . . possible . . ." Carnus growled.

"Take control Garfield!" Yelled the man behind him. His wife kneeling beside him. "Cast him out!"

Beast Boy stood over Carnus, confidence in his voice and chest. His parents in his mind, and his family outside fueling his conviction. "Get. The Fuck. Out!"

"Honey . . . Language." His mother scolded.

* * *

"Raven!" Cyborg charged changing his arm into his signature sonic cannon and took aim. "Sorry BB."

Suddenly with a roar of anguish the beast lurched upwards screaming at the ceiling. Black smoke shot from the creature's mouth shooting into the sky, and once the smoke vanished, so did the green apex pedator that had the demoness pinned.

Beast Boy struggled to get air back into his body taking deep steady breaths, but strangely the air seemed to smell like . . . herbal tea and lavender, and he was stradling something that felt really . . . soft. Opening his eyes, he found what smelled so good, and what was so lovely to be sitting on.

"Heh, Hey Rae." He said as his life flashing before his eyes.

"Get. Off." Her face was scarlet with a blush which shinned through the blackness of her hood and she was going to kill him in 3 . . . 2 . . .

"BB!" Cyborg picked up his best friend in a metallic bear hug, while simultaniously saving his life, but once he set him down, Beast Boy's knees buckled from underneath him, bringing him to the ground. "Dude what happened?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "It's a long story."

"Well are you able to fight?" Cyborg asked.

"Cyborg, I don't think-"

"-I can do it." Beast Boy and Raven got to their feet.

"Beast Boy, are you sure? You've been through an aweful ordeal."

Beast Boy glared with animalistic fury. "I want to claw that son of a bitch into pieces, so yeah I'm sure."

Raven took a step back, Cyborg slapping his best friend on his back, "That's my boy!" Raven was still unsure, but didn't have time to argue, they had to help save Robin now.

* * *

Drake and Starfire landed outside the cannery looking the outside over carefully. There weren't any obvious traps looking at it from the outside, but Drake could feel demonic energy seeping off the old building like smoke rising. In Drake's dragon form his senses were beyond super human and once he extended them over the building, he could hear a singular faint heartbeat.

"Robin is alive." he told Starfire. She nodded, but otherwise didn't respond. Normally a very positive and bubbly person, it was odd to see her in such an enraged state. She walked forward to the door and opened it with a heavy ear shattering creak, if Carnus didn't know they had arrived, he did now. Drake changed back into his human form walking along side her. He recognized her posture, the blank stare over her face, and a quiet calm fury in her eyes. It was the look of a warrior as they headed off into battle.

"Starfire," he called to her, "you have to remain calm, Carnus isn't your average usual 'super villain'."

She stopped walking, her head hanging low, her voice soft and quiet as she spoke. "I know he is ok. Robin will always be ok. I am not afraid for him," she looked up meeting his gaze, "I am afraid for me." Drake was puzzled for a moment so she continued. "Before I met the Titans, before earth, I was kept in a horrid place where my captors did . . . unthinkable things to me. One night they came for me again about to continue my torment. I lost control and I took the life of the one who meant to do me harm, and I fear seeing Carnus, the one who took so many of my friends away, I will attempt to take his life." She took a deep breath. "I know I may not be able to, but still my bloodlust and hatred is there, and it . . . frightens me."

Drake understood what she was going through more then she realized. "When I was faced with a decision like the one you are wrestling with, It helped me to remember what it was I was fighting for. In the end you are fighting for your friends, your family, and yourself. It doesn't make it easier, nothing will. That's why i've already committed to ending Carnus and anyone else that brings harm to you or your friends. I will take that burden from you."

Drake began to walk past her when she grabbed his arm. "Why? Why take it opon yourself?"

He turned to her looking her in the eyes, eyes that mirrored his own in some form, except one difference. She was raised a warrior, but she attempted to move on from that life, wanting to be a better person. Drake couldn't say the same thing for himself. "I'm already a killer Starfire. It's what I was raised to do. But I do it not because I want to but because it must be done to save lives. To keep people safe and it's because of this that I will gladly take the burdens you and your team don't have to bare." He paused. "It is also why I can't pursue anything with anyone, especially someone as innocent and sweet as Kole. She dosen't deserve that."

Starfire looked back at him with slight confusion. "But don't you deserve happiness to? Surely you can not live your life thinking only of the next mission? That is what I fear for Robin, he is very much looking for the next mission as are you, correct?"

Drake was about to answer her question, but strangely he couldn't. If she had asked him that question a few months ago he would have given the answer in a heartbeat. No, he didn't deserve happiness, he had tried and it was always taken away from him, and yet he couldn't respond. So instead he said nothing and turned away from her. He heard her sigh in sadness, but she followed behind.

Drake focused his senses again looking for the heartbeat, and found it echoing behind another large metal door much like the one at the entrance. "In here." he pointed.

Starfire was by his side in a second, assisting to open the large metal door which was easy for the two of them. Starfire floated into the room and gasped when she saw her team leader.

He was strapped to the table in a vertical position, the signs of torture all over his bare upper body. He still had on his pants and belt, his head hanging low staring at the floor, beads of sweat dropping from his forehead to the ground below. She had her hands over her mouth as tears filled her emerald eyes and slowly she floated over to him taking his head in her hands gently. Drake was behind her looking over the Titan leader. He was cut and bleeding, but none of them seemed life threatening, which he found odd. Carnus enjoyed the torture and the screaming of his victims, but nothing on Robin suggested that he was tormented in a manner Carnus enjoyed.

"Robin?" Starfire tried to keep her voice down as she craddled his head. "Can you hear me?" Robin merely groaned further evidence that he was alive. She flew to one of the iron cuffs that held him down.

"Wait!" Drake didn't care about silence at this point he had to stop her from making a horrible mistake.

She froze bringing her hands slowly back to her chest clasping them together. Drake caught something glistening in the light, he wouldn't have caught it otherwise, but the light hit it just right. He approach caustiously to Robin's arm. He could see a very thin thread connecting from the cuff on his wrist and traveled all the way down to his armpit, more specifically a hook in his armpit.

"Shit." he said under his breath.

"Drake was is it?" She floated backwards to him.

"He has a hook connecting from his cuff to his brachial artery. If you took that cuff off that string would pulled the hook cutting into his arm and he would have bled out in minutes." Starfire gasped at her near mistake. "It's okay since I caught it we'll cut it get him down and I'll-" Drake stopped speaking. The light had shifted again and now he could see more strings from the other cuffs connected to hooks in ALL of Robin's main arteries. "Oh . . . boy."

Robin began to stir hearing the voices around him. "Star . . . fire . . . "

Starfire floated to him holding his head again. "Robin you must be still." She couldn't help, but worry about him. If there was anyone on this, or her home planet, that she cared about, it was this young man in front of her. They were so opposite, yet she cared about him so much.

Through his masked watery eyes, he met hers. "I'm . . . sorry . . . so sorry . ."

She continued to sooth him as Drake went to the threads. Once he touched them he felt a seering burning sensation in his fingers. "GAH!" Drake pulled back being careful not to distrub the thread or the hook.

Starfire floated back again thinking she did something wrong only to see Drake holding his hand as if acid was poured on his fingers. Drake looked back at the thread. "Are you shitting me?" he asked out loud.

"Drake who is shitting you?" Wow that sounded so weird coming from her.

"Those aren't normal threads." Drake said as he healed his fingers. "Their Embrachni threads." Starfire was concerend, but very confused. "Back where I'm from there is a certain breed of spider that live at the base of volcano's or hot springs, anywhere hot. These spiders spin a web so hot it is impervious to any other heat or metal, or even me." Starfire had her hand over her mouth again looking back and forth between Drake and Robin.

"How are we to help him then?"

"If I remember right we can freeze the thread and it should break it." He said. "But I can't freeze anything can you?"

She shook her head. "I can not."

"Be . . . " Starfire's head spun to Robin who was trying to speak.

"Robin you must save your strength." she said sweetly.

He ignored her. "Be . . . Lt."

Drake stepped forward. "Be. Lt. Belt?"

Robin lightly motioned to his belt with his head. "Third . . . pouch." Drake gently reached into the belt pocket and pulled out a small tube of some kind. "Freeze . . . spray . . ."

Drake shrugged and released the spray over the thread. It froze instantly, even after letting out a small mist under the threads heat, the thread still froze and crumbled. It reached out over all the threads that was connected to the other cuffs and the hooks.

"Cool, help me get him down." Starfire ripped the cuffs off, not bothering the hooks in Robin's body, Drake catching him as he fell forward.

"Robin?" Starfire floated by his head while Drake began healing him and removing the hooks.

She could see his eyes open through his mask though they were barely open. Looking up at her he smiled. "Starfire." he said weakly. He brought his bare hand to her face. "I never . . . stopped thinking about you."

Tears came to her eyes as she put her hand on his. For the longest time she had a crush on this young man, he saved her when she first came to earth, he gave her a home, a purpose. Did she have feelings for this boy, this stupid, stubborn earth boy?

How could she not?

"I don't like this," Drake muttered.

She tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Despite the trap this was too easy."

"Hey, I thought it was a good trap." Both of them tensed when they heard a cold, familiar voice.

* * *

The T-car slid to a stop just outside the cannery, Raven in the back seat with Beast Boy and Cyborg in the front. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at eash other, their tight friendship removing the need for words as they both knew what they needed to do as they got out of the car. There was a click of the locks before Raven could exit, and pulling on the handle she was unable to get out of the T-Car.

"Cyborg. Unlock the car." she said confused.

"Sorry Rae, but we need you to stay here." Cyborg said, ignoring her oncoming glare.

"We're not letting Carnus finish the job." Beast Boy, though still looked exhausted, was determined not to get her involved. "Sorry." The two friends took off while Raven continued to pull on the handle again this time angrily, and muttering to herself as she tried the other door handles. She couldn't phase out of the car since she was too weak from her battle with the beast, or teleport.

She huffed in anger crossing her arms and pouting like a child. Once she got enough energy back she would get out and join her family in the fight.

Whether they wanted her too or not.

* * *

Carnus slowly approached Drake and the two Titans. "Do you have any idea how much of a bitch it is to extract Embrachni silk? You should be-GAH!" Carnus was interrupted by a furious barrage of green blasts. With a battle cry of pure fury, she charged the demon showering him with her righteous fury. Would it kill him? No, but it would give Drake time to heal Robin, plus it made her feel better.

She finally had to cease he attack, her body becoming drained emotionally and physically, but Carnus, though severly burned, only laughed. "WOO! What a RUSH!" He closed the distance between them, grabbing the alien princess by her throat and lifting her into the air. "I still have yet to see what color you bleed princess."

"YO!" They both faced the entrance to see Cyborg and Beast Boy sprinting towards them.

A malicious sneer spred across his face when he caught sight of the changeling, whose emerald eyes burned with rage. "Beast Boy," he glanced at Cyborg with an uninterested look. " . . . and, uh, the other one."

"Other one!?" Cyborg yelled. "Yo! The name's CYBORG!" Beast Boy leapt into the air changing into an three banded Armadillo mid air and once he was low enough Cyborg kicked him with all the foce his metal leg could muster launching the rolled up armadillo right into the nose of the demon. With a crack the armadillo hit Carnus in the face knocking him away from Starfire. Once Beast Boy was on the ground again he changed into a Bull and charged, plunging it's horns into the chest of the demon. Using his other worldly strength, Carnus pulled the bull out of his chest and thrown into the wall. It was only a second before Carnus was blasted with green light by the alien princess again. Once again he got back to his feet once the light faded only to take two fists to the face from a combined strike of Cyborg and Drake.

Canrnus was cornered, blood flowing from his face and chest. He spit blood and teeth out of his mouth and looked at his attackers through bruised eyes. He was surrounded by an alien with furious green eyes, a Cyborg cracking his knuckles, a shapeshifter in the form of a Grizzly Bear, and a Dragon Knight with the broken angel blade in his hand. Carnus chuckled giving them a blood stained smile, gurgling on blood.

Everything was going perfectly.


	8. Temptation

**Chapter 8: Temptation**

Raven sat in the T-car, arms crossed and leg shaking with anxiety and frustration. She hated sitting on the side lines, being treated like a friggen child. She wasn't helpless! She could handle this, she could face Carnus again . . . . maybe. Okay she had to admit that he was unlike anyone they had ever faced before, her father and Slade being in the same weight class. Something about Carnus was different though. Slade and Trigon wanted to wipe out everything and everyone in one furious strike, whereas Carnus did things on a more . . . . personal level. Carnus enjoyed the one on one time, the intimacy, the time and patience of each kill. He also, like Slade, enjoyed the mind games, but like her father was poweful in demonic ways. That was something Raven wasn't prepared for, she doubt any of the Titans were, with the exception of maybe Robin who had dealt with psychopaths before.

Her mind suddenly wondered to the Titans Carnus killed, without mercy and without conscience. Aqualad, Herald, Argent, Hotspot, and Jericho never did anything wrong, they were heroes, they helped people . . . . And he killed them. On that thought she felt the rage burn within her again.

Carnus HAD to die.

He HAD to pay.

She tried the handle again but it was locked tight.

"GRAGH! I'm not a CHILD!" At the sound of her statement a large crack appeared on her door window, likely because of her powers. She jumped a little at the sound then lightly shrugged. "Sorry Cyborg." She leaned back and put her foot through the glass letting pieces fall to the ground outside. She removed her cloak, putting it over the glass so she didn't cut her self as she crawled out. Once out of the car window, she landed hard on her behind.

She got to her feet wiping glass off of her clothes and cloak before clasping it around her neck again. She turned to the cannery, determination set in her mind to end the demon once and for all.

. . . . at least that was the plan.

". . . . help me . . . "

She froze, "Hello?"

No one there.

The voice was soft and quiet, but she could hear it as clearly as if someone was speaking right into her ear. ". . . . help me . . . "

Without a second thought, she picked up her pace following the voice that was leading her to the cannery. She crept slowly into the building searching for the source of the voice, her powers were still weak so she wasn't able to sense clearly who, or where the voice was coming from. However she could sense someone was in trouble, but it didn't feel like any of her friends, yet the aura she could sense was . . . familiar somehow.

". . . help me please . . . . " Raven attention was drawn to a thick metal sliding door to her right, whatever power she had left telling her the distressed voice was coming form the other side. She slowly slid the door open not knowing exactly what she was going to find, but even in her weakened state she didn't sense any demons, so for the moment she was safe. Upon entering she saw a set of stairs leading down to a basement.

". . . . help me . . . " The voice continued a little louder this time, now she knew it was coming form down below. Taking a deep breath she began the descent to the bottom of the stairs. The voice was getting louder the further she went, and she was able to sense a presence more clearly. It was cold down there, not surprising considering how dark it was in the basement, but this was different. Maybe it was the demonic energy, or something along those lines, but again without her powers at their max she couldn't be sure. She shrugged it off though, she was a hero and she had to save whoever was down there.

But once she came to the end of the stairs, her heart stopped at the sight before her.

* * *

Drake saw Carnus chuckling to himself. "Something funny?" he asked gripping his blade tighter.

"Well what can I say?" Carnus spit out more blood as he got to a kneeling position. "You kids are good," His eyes flashed white as he slammed his fist into the ground. Dark energy erupting from the cracks he created that shoot the Titans and Drake away in all different directions. Carnus straightend himself looking over the distruction he had caused. "But I'm Carnus fucking Valogneus."

Drake landed beside Robin who was trying to get to his feet, but was still to weak to help. Drake pushed him back down and grabbed for his belt.

"Don't get excited, I just need to burrow this." Drake grabbed some holy water disks and tossed them at Carnus as he approached. Carnus, recognizing the disks flying at him, vanished in black mist appearing behind Drake, but Drake was ready though.

"Cyborg behind me!" Drake dropped to the ground as Cyborg shot Carnus with a sonic blast. Drake got back to his feet slinging Robin's belt over his shoulder. "Your getting predictable Carnus." Carnus bounced off the ground until he came to a stop at the feet of an enormous green grizzly bear. Carnus phased through the floor avoided the green creatures attack and emerged on the other side of the cannery, but Starfire was hot on his trail and started showering him with starbolts.

Carnus didn't want to admit it, but he was getting thrashed, at the same time he needed to stall for time, so in the end getting his ass kicked worked in his favor.

Drake and Cyborg watched as Starfire fired mercilessly at the demon. "Remind me never to piss her off." Drake commented.

"Deal, we need to get Robin and Raven outta here. I left her in the T-Car. Starfire! Keep Carnus busi-" A green leopard sped past them, shifting into a bull and tackled the demon again, ignoring the starbolts that hit him as he knocked Carnus further into the cannery. "Or, BB should keep him busy. Starfire, get Robin outta here."

She floated to the her now unconscious team leader. "Well Beast Boy, be okay?"

An roar of complete rage filled the canary. "I think he's good." said Cyborg, "Drake once we get Robin and Raven taken care of, you finish him."

Drake nodded in agreement, "It will be a pleasure."

* * *

Beast Boy slashed again at Carnus, now in the form of a Grizzly Bear again. As the green bear circled his prey, Carnus began ripping the loose pieces of his clothing off of his body, green bears eyes widened at the sight. His body was thin, not bone thin, but lanky and wirery with muscle much like his own, but that's not what drew his attention. His body was completely covered in scars of all different legnths, sizes, width, and depth. Burn marks accompanied them, and markings from lashing on his back. On his wrists he could see the scars when he was chained to something. It was quite a disturbing sight, so much so that Beast Boy forgot he was looking at a monster and shouldn't feel any sympothy, but Beast Boy had a kind nature and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Beast Boy changed back to his human side, his sympothetic nature getting the better of him. "Did all that come from hell?" he asked.

Carnus chuckled, but didn't look up to meet his gaze as he paced around him. "Would It shock you if I said no?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Wha-what?"

"Demon's don't carry the scars they get in hell. This was from my human life." Beast Boy was silent his mouth hanging open. "As I mentioned to Raven, some of us remember our past lives, and as you can see for me," Carnus spread his arms out so Beast Boy could get a good look at him. "It's not that hard to forget."

Beast Boy didn't know what to say or think. This thing in front of him had a HORRIBLE life as a human now he was dishing out the same pain as a demon. Carnus saw Beast Boy's hesitation, a smirk sliding across his lips.

"Awe are you feeling sowwy for little old me?" He put his hand on his chest and batted his eye lashes to blink away fake tears. "If I had a heart I would be touched." Beast Boy glared as the demon mocked his caring nature. Carnus didn't want his pathetic sympothy, so he had to bring back his hate. He was more WAY more fun that way. "Yes I remember telling Raven about humanity right before I cut her." He continued to recount that night to Beast Boy while stealing glances at him every so often. Sure enough he was clenching his fists, and snarling in anger.

 _ **Atta boy**_.

"Yeah I was sad about having to cut into her. She does after all have lovely . . . assets."

That did it.

Beast Boy changed into a lion and leapt at the demon, forgetting instantly that he felt sorry for him. Carnus moved casually out of the way and got Beast Boy in a strong choke hold. After Beast Boy struggled in his grip for a moment he shifted back to his human form trying to pry the demon's hands off of his neck. He wouldn't have to, as Carnus tossed him away getting him into a better fighting position.

Beast Boy growled getting to his feet to face him. "I won't let you hurt her again!"

Carnus laughed. "Let me? My friend . . . there's nothing you can do to stop me."

* * *

Drake, Cyborg, and Starfire hurried to the T-Car, only to find the window had been smashed, and Raven was gone.

"Awe man are you kidding me!? When I get my hands on that girl-" Cyborg growled, clenching his metal fists.

"Do you think she busted out on her own?" Drake wondered looking over the wreckage.

"She's sure stubborn enough to do it." Drake kept looking over the car and the glass, his mind putting something together. "What you thinking, Dragon boy?"

He was quiet for a moment, "This doesn't make any sense. What exactly is the trap here?"

"Carnus wished for us to be responsible for Robin's death." Starfire spoke.

Drake slowly shook his head. "That's one thing, but Carnus has shown little interest in any of you before, except . . . Raven?"

Cyborg and Starfire glanced at each other, realizing that he was right. "What are you saying? That this is a trap for Raven? Maybe it was for Beast Boy to kill her?"

Drake regarded the statement for a moment, " . . . Maybe. but we need to find her first."

Cyborg nodded turning to Starfire. "Fly him home, we'll meet you there." Starfire floated into the air, with Robin in her arm and took off for their tower, "Lets find Raven."

* * *

Raven's feet were frozen to the floor as her horror filled violet eyes took in the sights around her. It seemed to be a make-shift torture chamber, complete with knives, a leather apron, and other odd looking tools. Raven wasn't sure what their proper usage was, but what they were used for when it came to torture, it was best left to the imagination. However it wasn't the tools, the apron, or any of those things that drew her attention.

In the middle of the chamber was a young blonde girl strapped to a table with plastic wrap. Her arms were wrapped to the table in a T like shape, her anckles wrapped at the base. She was blindfolded with a large metal cuff keeping her head still and the blindfold in place, and around her ears was a pair of sound cancelling earphones. She couldn't see, move, or hear, but she was still able to speak.

She was whimpering from crying for so long, but wasn't fighting against her bonds, it was clear to Raven that she had been fighting for a while and was now to exhausted to fight anymore. She was cut in a few places, but nothing that Raven could see was life threatening. She looked over the girl one more time, there was no way she was able to speak loudly enough to call out to ANYONE from the basement, much less speak as if she was right next to Raven's ear. So how and who called out to her? I didn't matter though when the girl suddenlt began to speak.

"Please . . . . someone . . . " Even though her voice was low, weak, and dry, she could recognize her voice anywhere.

This blonde haired girl was none other then her former teammate. Terra.

A million questions ran through her mind. Why was she here? Did Carnus take her, why? To trap Beast Boy, but he was at the other location? She would have to worry about this later, she had to save Terra . . . . but she couldn't move. Why couldn't she move? She was a hero, she should be running to save this girl . . . but why wasn't she?

"Help . . . . me . . . . "

Even though it was hoarse and dry Raven could still hear her cute little voice, her cute little giggle, as she batted her cute little blue eyes at Beast Boy's jokes, and Starfire's cooking. The silver tongue she used to slither her way into letting her team trust her that gave her a home, gave her a family, but in the end SPAT in their faces. Raven felt a familier fire ignite inside her.

She remembered her blonde hair, the way it shinned when she came back to the tower, when she asked to become a Titan again. That day was so clear in her mind. The way she basked in the setting sun, doing fancy tricks to show everyone how in control she was, bowing to except the praise of her teammates.

But Raven knew.

Raven knew she should not have been trusted, but she let her into their home anyways. She laughed with her, joked with her, fought with her, but in the end she sold them out to their worst enemy.

In the end it wasn't enough for Terra though to just give secrets, or weaknessess to Slade.

No.

She tried to kill them all herself. Terra personally squared off against her and drowned her in mud and sludge. Raven knew she was going to die in her teenage years that much was certain, but she never thought she would die by someone she once trusted, and admittedly, cared about. She could still see Terra smirking at her as the geomance drowned her.

Terra . . . . enjoyed it.

Raven felt something bump into her legs. Looking down she saw that she was at the wooden table, the knives just inches from her fingertips. The light glistened off of them that seemed to be calling out to her, like staring at jewlery at the showcase window she just had to have. She looked down at the variety of knives. Big, small, long, short, jagged, smooth. As if having a mind of their own, the tips of her finger started to caress the smooth steel of one of the blades. She shuddered as the cold shot up her arm into her chest. Such an odd feeling inside of her once she touched them. She couldn't explain it, but something inside of her was . . . . excited. She looked behind her at Terra. She was still whimpering and pathetically begging for someone to save her.

Raven should save her right here right now. That's what she did right. She saved people. She was a hero. She saved the world a few times. She had a team, she had a family, she had to save this girl because thats what she did.

She saved her team . . . .

Her . . . family . . . .

This girl strapped down . . . . she betrayed them. Raven trusted her with her family and she tried to kill them HERSELF. She trusted her with . . . . her Beast Boy . . . .

Was that what this was all about? Because Terra broke his heart. No she didn't break his heart. She shattered it. Raven now realized that she did more then trust Terra with her home and her family, but she trusted her with Beast Boy.

Her Beast Boy.

Raven knew the pain that Beast Boy was in, how he was an annoyence because he was trying to hide his true inner termoil. When this cute little blonde came into their lives, Raven figured this was it. He found someone that could take the pain away, that would make him feel human again, make him feel . . . . loved. She trusted Terra with his heart. Something she, as the daughter of Trigon, could never do . . . .

An ear piercing scream brought her out of her thoughts. Looking down she was staring at Terra, whose mouth was open emitting a scream and a small mist of blood. It was a scream of pain . . . . pure raw pain. Raven's eyes traveled down to Terra's side.

In her side was a small knife, the one holdeing the knife . . .

. . . . was Raven.

* * *

Beast Boy was thrown against the wall, his head slamming with a crack before sliding to the ground onto his hands an knees. Carnus leaned over the changeling. "Well I can do this all day, you make such funny noises." Beast Boy was losing energy, he couldn't even think of anything to change into to fight back. "You know I wonder if she's already done it by now?"

Beast Boy weakly lifted his head as Carnus continued to stare down at him, Not the least bit disturbed by the bruises, slashes, and puncture wounds in his body. "What . . . are you . . ."

"I'm talking about a little present I left for your precious demon. She's about to hear the screams of torture for the first time, by her own hands," he shuddered, "It's orgasmic!"

Beast Boy wasn't thinking of any animal, all of the skills he was taught by Robin, thrown at the window, he just lashed out at Carnus, his nails instinctively razor claws as they slashed across his chest. Carnus took the attack before kicking Beast Boy in his face, slamming him against the wall again.

"Your pathetic attempts are getting tiresome. Maybe I should . . . . maybe I should . . . . " Carnus couldn't finish his sentence. He suddenly felt dizzy and began to sway atop wobbly knees. "What di-what did you do . . . "

Beast Boy got to his feet, staring at the demon, his brow rising in confusion at the odd white and black smoke beginning to rise from the slash marks on his chest, causing Beast Boy to look down at his claws . . . at least he thought they were his claws. Whenever he changed he was always green, but now . . . . they were black.

"Well that's . . . " Carnus fell to his knees, " . . . interesting . . . " Beast Boy, looked back down at his claws again, suddenly aware of the power that was hidden inside of him, something Carnus was becoming aware of as well. "I believe it's time I . . . take my leave." He grunted between breaths.

Beast Boy snarled, "Your not going anywhere!"

Carnus chuckled while attempting to tend to his wounds. "Then whose going to stop Raven from killing Terra?"

Beast Boy froze, his power and bloodlust forgotten, but gave Carnus the chance to slip away once again.

* * *

Raven could feel the blood from Terra's body begin to drip down the knife and onto her hand. She let out a small gasp as the warmth of the blood stung her cold skin. Terra continued to scream with a mixture of crying and pleading.

"Please! Stop! What did I do?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?" Raven looked back at the pleading girl. That's right Beast Boy said she couldn't remember her past, or that she had powers.

Well isn't that convenient?

She got to live her life as a normal carefree girl, at a normal school while the rest of the Titans were cursed with the memories. Memories that she was a traiter bent on murder of her own team. Raven HATED her, she hated her with every part of her soul, human and demon, she HATED her. She got to save the city by "sacrificing" herself and what? Everything was suddenly forgiven?

No it wasn't good enough! She had to be punished!

Terra's screaming intensified. Once again Raven looked down at her hand to see the knife was now further into her side. Terra squirmed trying to inch away from the knife, but the plastic wrapping held her place. Raven glanced over the traiter feeling something bubbling inside her again. What was this feeling? Was she . . . . enjoying this?

Her ears were splitting again with Terra's screams, but she couldn't find the will to pull the knife out. Raven twisted the knife causing Terra to scream again. There was the feeling again. Some sort of adrenaline coarsing through her. It was . . . . exhilirating. Terra was being punished by her hand and she couldn't help the twitch of a small smile.

It was official . . . she was enjoying this.

"Raven?"

Raven jumped, causing her to slice into Terra's side even further, while also pulling the knife out. Terra let out another scream, but Raven's mind wasn't on the Titan Traiter anymore.

Beast Boy stood there shock written on his face . . . no, shock wasn't the right word. His eyes darted in so many directions Raven thought they were going to roll right out of his head. They went from Terra, to Raven, to the knife in her hand, to the other knives, to Terra again. He didn't seem to recognize Terra at first, but once he did . . .

"T-Terra?" It seemed all of his oxygen was used in that one word.

Raven was now fully aware of what was happening. She was holding a knife, Terra's own blood was dripping down her hand and Beast Boy had just walked in on her. The cold of the knife she was holding vanished into the warmth of the red sticky substance. Raven turned her head to look at the girl beside her who was now sobbing from the pain in her side.

"Raven . . . . " Beast Boy's voice was so quiet Raven barely heard him. She moved her head back up to look at him. ". . . . what did . . . you do . . . . ?"

 _ **What did you do . . . . What did you do?**_ The question echoed in her mind over and over again. Her mouth hanging open as if searching for the answer as Beast Boy slowly made his way to her. Her eyes seeing in his own, something she had seen her whole life as a child in Azarath, in Dr. Light, and on her own team that night she thrashed Slade by the tower her father emerged from.

It was fear.

Beast Boy. The caring, loving, sweet soul that he is. Was afraid of her.

 _ **No . . . not him. Not Beast Boy . . . anyone, but Beast Boy. He can't be . . . .**_. She began to shake as he got closer.

Once he was just an arms length away her senses finally came back to her. She took a deep breath bringing oxygen back into her body, her shaking getting erradic and her powers beginning to reach out over the building.

Beast Boy cautiously extended his hand towards Raven. "Raven . . . drop the knife . . . " Raven remained frozen, her body refusing to do what he, or her own brain was telling her to do. "Rae-"

"Yo BB YOU DOWN HERE!"

Both Teens jumped at the boistrous yelling, Beast Boy running to Raven, knocking the knife out of her hand and kicked it under the table. Raven began hyperventilating as she wrapped her arms around herself, her powers taking on a life of their own that began to cause choas in the chamber. Beast Boy pulled her close, attempting to calm her down, all the while Terra continued to bleed and sob.

Beast Boy's ears twitched when he heard Cyborg and Drake's feet hit the base of the stairs, he could also hear them muttering to each other about what it was that was going on in the chamber. Already his mind was thinking of a way to explain what they saw, besides how often had he found himself in a situation where he had to lie his way out? He could do this.

Still holding the sobbing Raven close, he turned around in time to see Cyborg drop to his knees beside them. "What happened?"

With a story on his lips, Beast Boy spoke. "She got down here and Carnus was stabbing into Terra. Once she got here he took off. Raven was trying to stop the bleeding when you guys got here."

Cyborg's organic eye widened before turning his attention to the blonde trapped girl, whom Drake was unsuccessfully trying to calm down enough to free and heal her. "That's . . . Terra?" His computer and human mind trying to make sense of this puzzle . . . . it wasn't adding up. Thinking back to what Drake said earlier about how everything Carnus does was centered around Raven he couldn't help but wonder why Terra was here? Was she to get at Beast Boy? If so why was she here and not at the other location? And then there was Beast Boy's story . . .

"CY!" Drake pulled the metal teen from his thoughts, "we need to get outta here." Drake held the unconscious Terra in his arms, an unfortunate move he had to make in order to calmly remove her from her bindings. Cyborg gave a nod while Beast Boy got to his feet, the trembling form of Raven in his arms.

* * *

Marik slammed his fists onto a nearby table. "DAMN IT! My creation was supposed to kill Carnus once Trigon's brat killed that girl! DAMN IT!"

A myserious figure sat in the shadows. " . . . . It . . . . matters . . . not. Her . . . . time . . . . will . . . . come . . . . "

Marik glared at him from over his shoulder, "If you say so, I've got other matters to see to tonight anyways." Marik left the room in a huff, his associate waiting behind in the shadows.


	9. More then Meets the Eye

**Chapter 9: More then Meets the Eye.**

"EARTH. TO. BB!"

"Huh, wha-I'm here!"

"Dude I've been trying to talk to you for the last five minutes, what's wrong with you?" Beast Boy had been staring at his hand ever since he sauntered into the common room a few minutes ago. Cyborg was trying to whip up osme food and when he tried to speak to him, he just continued to stare at his hand like it was talking to him.

Cyborg waited for his best friend to respond. "Sorry Cy, I just," he stared back down at his hand, the image of Carnus in pain under his attack fresh in his mind, "I-I think I hurt Carnus."

Cyborg stared with a furrowed brow, both part of his organic and human mind attempting to piece together what he just said. "I'm sorry, we all hurt him . . . "

"That's not what I mean," Cyborg's food began to hiss on the frying pain, so Beast Boy waited until Cyborg turned the heat off before continuing, "We hurt him, yeah, but I slashed him with my claws and he . . . I dunno, buckled?" Cyborg was still having a hard time understanding, "Look I can't explain it okay. I slashed him with my claws and he was hurt . . " Clearly he couldn't explain it any better, but Cyborg was starting to put the pieces together.

"BB, their something we should talk about . . . "

With a hiss, the common room doors opened, revealing an exhausted Dragon Knight. "Well don't you look gorgeous." Cyborg snickered.

"Up yours. You'd look the same way if you were healing others, especially mid-battle." Drake went to the fridge for some water.

"Now that your here, I need to tell you both something that's about you, BB." He's ears perked, and had Drake's full attention as he recounted the story as best as he could, the tale that Landon told them about Beast Boy being part hell hound, and may potentially have the ability to kill demons, but left out the part about who gave Beast Boy his new ability.

Once finished Drake leaned against the wall with folded arms. "Well, that's . . . different."

"But make's sense in a way."

"But I don't feel any different." Beast Boy mentioned, "I still feel like me, ya know except when I wanted to kill Carnus."

Drake ran his hands through his hair, "In that case why don't we just file that under the 'why don't we worry about that later'." Drake finished his water, "I'm going to bed."

"What about the others?" Cyborg asked.

"Robin is resting in his room with Starfire, the Terra girl is recovering in the medical wing and Raven is in her room. If you need me, come get me, but please don't need me." Even though he hadn't been there that long it was clear when he was done talking and wouldn't be in the mood for anymore, so the remaining teens let the knight retreat to his room for the evening.

Beast Boy stood heading for the doors. "I'm gonna turn in too."

"Hang on B." Cyborg placed his hand on his shoulder, "We need to talk about Raven."

Beast Boy's head slumped onto his chest, he was worried about this, still he hadn't turned around to face his friend. "You saw her Cy, she's pretty shaken up after the whole thing."

"I get that," he lowered his hand, "But B, why was she so shaken up?"

He saw the green teen tense, it was subtle, but Cyborg still caught it. "I already told you what happened . . "

"I know, but none of it makes sense. You said Carnus was cutting into Terra, but B, we were fighting him on the upper levels, what did he get away from you, give Terra a goodbye cut, before taking off?"

Beast Boy didn't respond at first, his mind trying to keep up with the lie that was keeping Raven safe. "Makes as much sense to me. He's a psychopath who enjoys hurting people, who knows why he does anything?"

Cyborg could pick up that Beast Boy was beginning to get defensive, so calmly he responded, "Look I'm just trying to understand-"

Beast Boy spun around, anger filling his emerald eyes. "It happened just like I said okay! Carnus cut Terra, Raven came in to save her, but Carnus took off! She tried to stop the bleeding and thats why she's all bloody on her hand, I came in and that's when you guys got there!"

"Okay okay fine." Cyborg said putting his hands up defensivly taking a step back. "But why is Raven sobbing uncontrollably?"

Beast Boy's mouth dropped open as if he was searching for a reason. "When she got there she saw Carnus, maybe she just started freaking out or something . . . . I don't know! Get off my back!"

Cyborg waited a few minutes for Beast Boy to calm down. Once again he spoke calmly and carefully. "B. Listen. I want to believe you about what happened, I really do, but things aren't adding up."

Beast Boy clenched his fists in anger, but was losing the energy to fight with his best friend. He let out a long sigh, before hanging his head and relaxing his hands. "What does it matter?" he spoke softly that Cyborg almost didn't hear him, "We're all okay, Terra is safe, we're all safe, why do we have to over analyze this?"

"Because man, Carnus said it was a trap to come get you, but where was the trap? There was no purpose in that attack at all."

Beast Boy thought for a moment thinking about what he witnessed. He wasn't sure what had happened himself. He just didn't want anyone else finding out about it. "He's a demon. He like's hurting people. Isn't that enough of a reason?"

Cyborg new now that Beast Boy was hiding something, and it was breaking his heart. "I may not be an expert in all things demon, but what you said may be the case with any other pissant demon, but not Carnus. Whatever happened down there it's clear one of you needs our help, not your protection. But I, nor anyone else can help if we don't know what happened."

Beast Boy took a few deep breaths. He was torn. He wanted to protect Raven at all costs, but at the same time who was going to protect her from herself. He headed back to the living room, slumping onto the couch, his eyes fixed on one point and waited until he felt the heavy slump of Cyborg sit down next to him. "I'm not sure what happened exactly. I don't know how she got out of the T-car or how she got down there. I was fighting Carnus when I had some time to take off and look for Raven. I followed her scent down to that basement. When I got down there . . . . " it was now or never, "Raven was cutting into Terra with a knife."

Beast Boy never once looked up to Cyborg as he spoke, but he could hear the small traces of a small hitch in Cyborg's breathing. "When I called to her she didn't seem to know what she was doing like she was in a trance somehow. She had to have been mind controlled or something, maybe possessed like me or whatever. Raven wouldn't do that. She would never do that to anyone!" Beast Boy sounded like he was trying to convince himself than anyone else.

Cyborg turned his gaze to the window, looking over the Jump City Skyline. "Anything else?"

Beast Boy shook his head, but there was no way he was going to tell them the other thing he saw, ever. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he couldn't believe what he was seeing, and in his frozen stuper he could have sworn he saw a small smile on Raven's face.

"Cy . . . . what's happening to our family?"

The answer unknown, Cyborg just placed a hand on his friends back, the two friends falling into silence again.

* * *

Raven sat on her bed in a daze. Night had fallen not long ago but Raven hadn't noticed, in fact raining literal cats and dogs for all she cared and she still wouldn't have noticed. Her eyes were fixed on the blood on her right smeared onto her right hand. She hadn't bothered to wipe any of it off, and wouldn't let anyone else wipe it off either, in her mind this was a symbol of her sin. She cut into a human being, a person, like a common . . . . demon.

At the time it seemed like such a blur, but as more time past details began to get clearer. She could smell the stench of blood in the room . . . Terra's blood, her screams of pain echoing in her ears. She closed her eyes, and the whole scene played through her mind over and over again. It was aweful. She had never before felt so scared, guilty, shameful and . . . . alive.

In one brief moment all of her pain, and feelings of betrayal and hurt towards Terra melted away, but not just the pain towards Terra, towards everything and everyone. Pain towards Malchior, towards her father, towards her insecurities, towards Carnus . . . . everything. In one strike of a knife her pain melted away, but now guilt was swirling around in her heart causing her to hurt. Almost physically hurt, but that feeling, that exhilarating feeling as she touched the knives in anticipation or when she pierced the blonde traiters skin. It was euphoric, and all consuming. I wonder if that's why Carnus does it? Because he feels that intoxicating feeling that makes him feel alive . . . . how would see get that feeling back.

That single thought filled her chest with pure horror.

 _ **NO!**_ She shouted to herself. **_YOU WILL NOT THINK LIKE THAT! YOU WONT LET HIM WIN! NOT WHEN YOU JUST TOLD BEAST BOY HE WAS STRONGER THEN HIM!_**

. . . . . of course it was different for Beast Boy. He may have demon blood flowing through his veins, but he was still human. She . . . was not. Simply not human. She was just a demon and as such there was no point in fighting what she was, or would become.

. . . . . wasn't Terra in the med bay not far from her room?

Raven let out a gasp at the dark thought, yet she couldn't discard it. She shut her eyes tight as she recited her mantra trying to shove the vile thoughts out of her mind.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . . . Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . . . " She repeated over and over, but it wasn't working. The dark cloud in her mind was swirling like a raging storm and on the inside was thoughts of continuing Terra's torment. Raven gritted her teeth causing a headache to form along her temples, and just when she was about to scream in anger and frustration the storm in her mind suddenly began to calm. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she could feel her emotions begin to stabalize. Her breathing and heart rate leveling, out as her headache seemed to slip away. She couldn't seem to place it, but she was suddenly feeling a sense of . . . . peace.

She opened her eyes slightly with her headache going away and was shocked to see someone was in her room, washing off the blood that stained her hand with a warm washcloth. She was in such shock and distress that she hadn't even regestered the presence in her room or the wet cloth cleaning her sin away. She was also surprised to see that it was a women, a women with blood red hair that she had seen before.

Finally the blood was washed off of her hand and the stranger in her room stood up. "There." she said tenderly. She was dressed in a long black dress that reached all the way to the floor, her skin was a slightl pale, but not as bad as Raven with very kind green eyes. Raven raised a brow, but as if reading her mind the women answered the question Raven was about to ask. "My name is Malundra. I'm a friend of Landon's" Malundra took the rag and lit it on fire disintigrating it into nothing.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh good, a friend of the King of Demon's. Where is he anyways? Usually he bothers me himself?" She was indeed curious since Landon wasn't the kind of guy to deligate business, at least when it came to her.

She smiled, it was a kind smile that seemed to warm Raven's room. "He is away on 'business' right now," she leaned in closer with that smile still on her face, "but between you and me he's at a Celine Dion concert. You didn't hear that from me." She winked at her with a slight chuckle.

Raven couldn't help the smile as she began to feel warmer and warmer. She noticed that her erractic emotions had settled the longer this women was in her room. She was walking about her room with he hands clasped together looking around her room curiously when it hit her. "Are you projecting emotions onto me?" Raven's tone was a little more accusive then she wanted, but Malundra didn't seem to notice or care.

"It's part of my empathic ability to project emotions, yes."

"Your an empath like me?" Raven was becoming more curious by this women by the second.

"Sort of. Projecting emotions is my strong point instead of feeling them like yourself. I can feel the emotions of certain individuals if I focus hard enough." She continued looking about Raven's room. Not to be nosey just quiet curiosity. "Part of what I was taught in Azarath."

That caused Raven to sit up in surprise. She got to her feet and turned to Malundra. "Your from Azarath?"

Malundra finished walking about her room and stopped in front of Raven's nightstand. "Yes I am. In fact I helped find your mother when she found out she was pregnant with you. Not the most joyous of occasions, but I grew fond of you and your mother."

Raven looked at her queerly. Malundra was speaking as if this was a common topic of disscusion. "How come I don't remember you though? I don't remember meeting you before." Raven asked.

Malundra hung her head. "At first I was with the monks to help in your teachings. You were just a child, I doubt you would remember me. However I would sneak your mother into the temple where you were watched over by Azar and the monks so she could see you. Azar didn't care, but the monks sure did once they found out what I was doing. Afterwards I was forbidden from being around you. After a while watching their treatment of you I couldn't take it anymore so I left." She looked up at Raven, sadness in her eyes. "I never should have left you or your mother Raven. For that I am truely sorry." Malundra bowed her head in shame hoping Raven would except her apology.

Raven didn't feel much for the women, since she didn't even remember her, except that she knew she was sincere. Raven gave a short bow. "It's okay." When she was upright she asked another question, "I assume your here after what happened earlier?" Raven turned to her large window.

"I am yes. Not to scold you, but to enlighten you." Malundra joined her taking in the beautiful night sky. "Things are changing around here, so much so that Landon has had to call in every alliance, every favor, promise even more favors, and it still doesn't seem to be enough."

"Enough for what?"

Malundra took a deep breath. "To keep Trigon and his followers at bay."

Raven was quiet. She never thought she would ever hear that name again around her. A small shiver went down her spine just thinking about it. "You mean he has more followers trying to bring him back?"

Malundra nodded. "Landon has been up to his arm pits trying to make sure all of his loyalists both in hell and on earth are, um," she bit her lip thinking of the right words to use. "Taken care of."

Raven ignored the obvious meaning behind the statement. "Why haven't they come for me yet?"

"As far as earth and hell are concerned you died becoming the portal. Landon has made sure of that too."

Landon made sure the fact that she was alive was a secret? She almost felt touched by the sentiment. He was still a perve though and besides he didn't want Trigon back anymore then anyone else. "Wait does Carnus want to bring Trigon back?"

Malundra shook her head. "As far as we know he is acting on his own account. Carnus hates Trigon probably as much as you do."

That was confusing. "Why? I know Trigon is scared of Carnus, but why does he hate him?"

Malundra gave a small shrug, "Don't really know. I doubt anyone but Trigon and Carnus know."

The two witches were silent as Raven thought about what the elder witch told her, before she waved her hand and a small envolope appeared at her finger tips and handed it to Raven. She took it with a furrowed brow.

Raven turned to her. "What is this?"

Malundra smiled at the demoness and put a comforting motherly hand on her shoulder. "Hopefully something that will bring you peace in these troubling times." Raven lowered her hands and head, the idea of peace being so foreign to her. Malundra placed her hand on Raven's cheek lifting her head gently to look each other in the eyes. "And never forget you have something Carnus doesn't have. A family that loves you."

Slight tears came to Raven's eyes as she gave Malundra a slight nod. Even through her tears she could have sworn she had seen those eyes before. Well Malundra did say they knew each other, but this was different. The kindness that was in her eyes she had seen somewhere before, but she couldn't place it. Malundra kissed her on her forehead then vanished from her room. Raven looked around at her now empty dwellings, then down at the envolope in her hands. With a deep sigh she went over to her bed and sat down, rubbing her tumb over the paper.

Peace? Was that even possible? She felt she would always live with a feeling of dread in her stomach, but now she had a chance for peace? Like actual peace? Can someone really move on from all the bad they've done? Suddenly the thoughts of Terra's blood flashed before her mind.

She closed her eyes taking another breath then let the envolope float slowly to the ground.

No.

Peace wasn't possible for a demon. It just wasn't. Thats how the world worked. That's how HER world worked. She got into her bed not bothering to get under the covers and curled into a fetal postion. Her warm tears helping to lull her to sleep.

* * *

 **Sheboygan, Wisconsin**

A very irrate King of Demons blew the doors inward of yet another abandoned church. He had been all over the country, and even the world for the last few weeks, and now he finally had some time to himself when he got an emergency call, much to his annoyance. As he marched down the middle of the asile of benches, they would explode under his dark power sending them flying into the air before landing with a crash. Under normal circumstances he never had this much loose control of his powers, however when enough pent up negative energy was flowing through him they would leak out, and he couldn't care less.

Landon locked eyes with the two men standing at the head of the church. His assistant Chip, and his assassin Slade.

"This had better be good Chip!" Landon shouted, benches and windows continuing to shatter. "I was in the middle of a Celine Dion concert, and if I miss 'My heart will go on'," He was now nose to nose with Chip as he spoke through his teeth. "Someone is getting fired."

Chip kept his calm composure straightening his glasses. "Sir I understand you need time to yourself, but I wouldn't have contacted you if this wasn't dire."

Landon glared at his assitant before his eyes went from Slade then to his apprentice, who was sitting on a bench and looking a little green. "What's wrong her?"

"Apparently all of her training hasn't prepared her for the real thing." Slade responded.

Landon looked to Slade in confusion, but Chip began to speak. "Well sir, mister Slade and I came here to do another extermination of Trigon supporters per your instructions and we discovered something quite troubling."

"And what pray tell is that?" Landon asked with a raised brow.

This time Slade answered. He leaned against the pulpit arms crossed, his single eye staring at an office behind them. "See for yourself. I can safely say in all my years around death, I have never seen anything like this." Landon kept his brow furrowed in contimplation, but proceeded to the room. As he got closer a rancid smell began to assault his nose. It was a scent that he was familiar with. It was the smell of flesh, blood, bone and death, add in some fire and he was right at home. Scrunching his face he reached for a handkerchief and covered his nose and mouth. Walking into the room the sight wasn't to shocking, being a demon he had seen and done worse. It wasn't until he surveyed the scene longer that he realized what he was staring at.

"Oh . . . Bloody hell . . . " he said quietly.

"Sir?" Chip was looking into the office over Landon's shoulder.

Landon turned back to him and Slade, Rose still out of earshot. "You two need to find the other factions now and destroy them!"

"May I ask what happened here that makes you on edge? After all this should be tame compared to what you are used to, am I right?" Slade asked keeping his arms crossed.

Landon turned back into the office. So far he counted about five to six bodies, and that was just the one's that were still intact. The rest of the office was covered from the ground to the ceiling in streaks of blood, with various human organs such as hearts, lungs, and intestines strewn about the floor. Looking at the remaining bodies Landon saw strips of flesh hanging loosely from their mouths and opon further investigation he could see large chunks missing from the loose organs on the floor. There were other bodies in this tiny office, however the only thing left of them were bones that were licked clean of muscle, blood and tissue. The stomachs of the remaining bodies had expanded to the extent of bursting, clearly indicating what the cause of death was.

Chip cleared his throat getting Landon's attention. "When we got here one of them was still chewing on the arm of another before she passed." Chip said.

"So what the hell happened here?" Slade asked again, shockingly becoming more and more nervous.

Landon couldn't get rid of his worried expression. "To put it simply my friend these people were stricken with a severe case of the munchies. Or in other words," Landon looked away from the bloody mess at his associates shuffling his shoulders in an obvious sign of worry. The next word was something he didn't think he would have to say for a while, and it frightened him because now they were running out of time.

"Gluttony."


	10. Bloopers

**Landon introduces Slade-Take 1**

The women still kneeling at the alter stood up in time for the priests head to be sliced off his shoulders and go tumbling down the aisles. In horror she saw a man in black body armor and an orange and black mask kick the priests body over the alter, a katana in his hand dripping blood onto the church floor. She had enough, and on the spot she fainted into the arms on the British man.

He stood with her bridal style and turned to the remaining members. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got things to do, but before I go I would like to introduce you to a very-" _Suddenly a ringing and buzzing began to sound throughout the church. The woman who was supposed to have fainted in his arms began shaking with the giggles. "Dear god is that?"_

 _"Yup." She said between fits of laughter. She reached under her robe to silence her phone as everyone in the church began laughing._

 **Landon introduces Slade-Take 2**

The women still kneeling at the alter stood up in time for the priests head to be sliced off his shoulders and go tumbling down the aisles. In horror she saw a man in black body armor and an orange and black mask kick the priests body over the alter, a katana in his hand dripping blood onto the church floor. She had enough, and on the spot she fainted into the arms on the British man.

He stood with her bridal style and turned to the remaining members. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat-"

 _"Cut!" The Director yells, "Jim your in the shot!" Everyone turns around to a sound technician that is scrambling out of the camera._

 _"Damn it JIM!" Landon yells. "Quit fucking around!"_

 **Landon introduces Slade-Take 3**

The women still kneeling at the alter stood up in time for the priests head to be sliced off his shoulders and go tumbling down the aisles. In horror she saw a man in black body armor and an orange and black mask kick the priests body over the alter, a katana in his hand dripping blood onto the church floor. She had enough, and on the spot she fainted into the arms on the British man.

He stood with her bridal style and turned to the remaining members. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got things to do, but before I go I would like to introduce you to a very dear friend of mine." He turned to the swordsman. "He's a virgo, enjoys long walks on the beach, candle lit dinners and the sweet soothing sounds of the backstreet boys. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Slade Wilson." The one known as Slade stepped forward drawing the other katana from his back _while the other slips from his hand and hits the ground with a clatter._

 _"Damn it Jim!" Slade yells and the church erupts in laughter as the director yells cut._

 **Boys talking to Cyborg-Take 1**

"Guys . . . . I can't do this. I mean . . . I've done some hard things in my life but this . . . . I can't do it . . . " Cyborg slumped his shoulders, ready to except defeat.

"BULL!" Robin shouted startling the mechanical man. "You didn't give up against Atlas-"

"-You didn't give up against Brother Blood." Beast Boy agreed.

Robin pushed him out of the way. "This is my motivation speech Beast Boy. Cyborg . . . you didn't give up against Brother Blood. Or when Gizmo stole your car-"

"That was bad guys!" Cyborg shouted cutting them all off. "But this . . . this is different . . . "

Beast Boy put his hand on his best friends shoulder. "Cy, You. Can. DO. This! If you do this, I'll . . . I'll . . . clean my room!"

The silence that followed was heavy, neither Cyborg, nor Robin could believe they heard that come from the changeling's mouth, but shockingly there was no sign of deciet on his face. "Y-your serious?" Cyborg made sure his hearing wasn't malfunctioning.

Beast Boy threw his chest out, his hands on his hips. "You heard me. IF you nut up and go through with it, I, Garfield Mark, Beast Boy, Logan solemnly swear to clean my room-"

"No hazmat gear!" Cyborg threw in.

Beast Boy turned a lighter shade of green at the thought of going through his room without specialized cleaning equipment. He took a deep breath. It's for Cy's own good, he told himself. "Yes! No hazmat gear."

Robin and Cyborg exchanged looks, then with a wide smile he extended his hand to the shape shifter. "Deal." Beast Boy gulped, but took the metal hand.

Cyborg took a deep breath . . . . held it . . . . and exhaled . . . . _Then brought the cup to his face and gave it a gentle swing until a ball that was connected to the cup by a string landed into the cup. "I DID IT!" He shouts and the Titan boys erupt into laughter and applause._

 **Rose fights off demons-Take 1**

The young women, dressed in skin tight black leather, with grey body armor on her forearms, legs, and a neck piece over her neck and chest, stood her ground, the black slime of the demons blood dripping off of the blade whom she borrowed from her teacher and master. She was able to see at least ten through the orange and black bandana-like mask, her ice blue eyes darting from one creature to the next, while also taking in her surroundings.

She drew the second katana from the sheath on her back, _but it was stuck. She continued to pull until the director yells cute and she begins laughing._

 **Starfire and Raven Get back from shopping-Take 1**

Beast Boy and Robin gave a fist bump when the doors opened, the alien princess stepping in _before tripping over her feet and falling flat onto her face._

 _"Cut!" The Director yells as Robin runs to help her up and everyone else laughs, including Starfire._

 **Cyborg talks to Jinx-Take 1**

Hey Kole," She looked up to the metal man, "Did you . . do something different with your hair?"

"Oh I did," she said shyly, "thanks for noticing." Her hair had been done to where it was a bit glossier, and shimmered slightly in the light. Cyborg also noticed her make-up looked a little brighter, her lips looking somewhat fuller and more inviting, and eyes just a little bit softer, but were still large, sweet and innocent. Cyborg never noticed make-up on any of the Titan girls since they were all sort of natural beauties, so he wondered why she decided to start wearing it all of the sudden. Once all of them had shuffled into the elevator Cyborg leaned over to Jinx.

"What's up with Kole? She looks all, done up."

Jinx smirked her signature grin, _but remained silent. "Shit what's my line?" Everyone rolls their eyes as they move back to their starting points,_

 **Beast Boys vision-Take 1**

He glanced around, noticing he was alone in Raven's room and decided he needed to leave, but when he turned around, he froze in horror _before letting out an exaggerated scream of fear and jumping up and down. "There's a spider on the floor! Spider on the floor!"_

 **Drake and Kole by the Water-Take 1**

Drake, with his best poker face on to conceal his anxiety, looked down at the water. "Sure." He followed her steps to the water, the ocean before them getting larger and larger the closer he got. Gulping again he glanced at the pinkette, who was in the process of removing her knee length boots. _Suddenly the zipper on her boot got stuck and she began hopping around trying not to trip. The laughing Drake caught her in his arms before she fell onto the rocks._

 _Kole was laughing but the crew was applauding her for being so graceful to which she responded with a bow._

 **Drake and Kole by the Water-Take 2**

"Then why do it?" she asked looking back at him.

He shrugged. "If I don't who will? If I don't stop the things that go bump in the night, there isn't many others who will." A moment of silence passed before Drake laughed again. "Besides, who else is gonna pull the almighty Teen Titans asses out of the fire?"

She giggled again, meeting his gaze. For the first time since they had stepped out into the night, he noticed her eyes. A deep blue that would dance and twinkle in the moonlight, almost reminding him of-

" _Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my, looks like a boy to shy, go on and kiss the girl." Landon sang from behind them._

 **Landon talks to Beast Boy-Take 1**

Landon didn't look away from Beast boy. "May I ask you a direct question?"

Finally Beast Boy looked up, his teammates and guests gasping slightly at how blood shot and dull his eyes were, black bags under his eyes. "Y-yeah I guess." His voice hoarse and blown from screaming so much.

Landon waited a beat. "Have you ever had intercourse with Raven?"

 _Beast boy looks around. "Yes . . I have." With a straight face Landon nods. "It was hot and sweaty,"_

 _"Everything cosmo said it would be." Raven responded dryly._

 _Landon shook his head. "Lights on or off?"_

 _"Off," says Cyborg._

 _"And just when I thought he was done he flipped me over like a pancake and he kept going." Raven said in a monotone voice._

 _Once again Landon shook his head. "Dear god. Your so hardcore."_

 _"Thanks." And they fist bump._

 **Landon watches "The Beast" footage-Take 1**

Robin and Cyborg stood back as Landon finished watching the video feed, until it cut out from the rampaging beast. After the feed was cut Landon remained silent as if slowly downloading the information he was provided like a computer. The Titans watched on, waiting for him to respond, say anything, or do something, but for the longest time, he didn't.

Finally he slowly shook his head. "The crazy son of a bitch did it." he said under his breath they almost didn't hear him.

"Landon," Cyborg spoke softly, "What . . is that?"

Once again Landon was quiet, an eerie silence that was starting to make the teens uneasy, but once again he responded in a quiet voice, almost to himself, ". . . . _It's the stay puff marshmallow man_. . . "

 **Raven tries to save Beast Boy-Take 1**

Beast Boy was still trembling, but she held a firm grip on his face. He gripped her hands, even through his gloved hands he could still feel the soft cool touch of his friend. Beast Boy slowly reached up, pulling her hood back _which got caught on her hair pulling her hair all over her face causing them both to giggle and laugh._


End file.
